Helpless Night
by AnimePriestess425
Summary: Sakura had planned the perfect night to make a move on Sasuke but she he never expected the night to end the way it did. Little did she know it was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1 Helpless Night

_**Ok so I thought since I'm getting a bit of a writer's block on "One Thing Led to Another", I thought I'd write a story which came to mind just the other day. I love Itachi x Sakura. I don't know why, maybe because it's forbidden love or something lol. Right now it's just a oneshot but see what you think.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 **HELPLESS NIGHT**

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. It was getting dark and she had agreed to go with the whole gang to hit the town. The door opened and she was greeted by Itachi; which took her by surprise at first. He was dressed like he was about to go out as well.

"Hey Sakura" Itachi smiled as he moved aside for her to walk in. It always surprised her how polite he was. Compared to Sasuke, Itachi was more mature. The Uchiha brothers lived together in their own apartment. She had no idea how they were able to live together considering how different they were.

"Sasuke shouldn't be too long". As Itachi walked away to his own room, Sakura sat on the coach waiting for Sasuke with Naruto who was already there and looking impatient.

"Taking a while I guess?"

"Heh! Yeah you're telling me. COME ON SASUKE OR WE'LL BE LATE!"

"SHUT UP YOU LOSER!"

They both laughed as they heard him yell from his room. It had been a while since they'd gone out together. Tonight wasn't really a special occasion; it was simply the first time in a while that everyone had some free time at the same time. Sakura was very excited, she had been planning for this night for weeks; what to wear, how to dance, even what to drink, most importantly, she planned on how to finally make her move on Sasuke.

First, she'll have a drink or two, just enough to loosen up; throughout the night, she'll eye Sasuke getting his attention. Then she'll sit next to him and chat a little while the others are dancing. Then, hopefully, they'll move to the dance floor, which then she'll show him some moves. And if all goes well, she'll invite him back to her place for the night and it'll the beginning of a beautiful...

"COME ON! LET'S GO!"

Sakura was woken from her daydream as Naruto slammed his hands on the coach and stormed off towards Sasuke's room. Sakura ran after him.

"Hey, Naruto! Don't" After following him a few seconds she stopped when he turned and opened Sasuke's bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm spiking my hair! What does it look like? Loser!"

"You spike your hair? I thought it was naturally like that"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Sakura just stood in the hallway and sighed. _Good grief. It's gonna be a long night._

 _Later that evening…_

The gang was in the club and their partying was well under way. Naruto was sat next to Hinata drinking together with Neji glaring from across the dance floor while Tenten was yelling at Lee to "Stop doing handstands, they are not dance moves!".

Shino was patting Kiba on the back as he not only got turned down by another girl, but he was still pissed that Akamaru wasn't allowed in the club. Choji was at the bar eating while Shikamaru was sat next to him, texting Temari about how he got dragged out tonight and that it was "such a drag". Ino was chatting to Sakura, while Sakura herself was looking at Sasuke who was sat oddly by himself with a now empty glass.

She watched as he headed to the bar to order another drink, and felt a push by Ino.

"Go for it!" Sakura nodded and headed to the bar too.

Sasuke got his freshly filled drink and as he took a sip he looked up to see Sakura walking towards him. She was wearing a black bodycon dress (which stopped at her mid thighs) with a black choker and black heels. She had bought her outfit just for this night. She could see Sasuke looking up and down at her. Sakura took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey".

 _Hey? That's all you can say?_

Sasuke smiled at her shyness. "Hey. You having fun?"

Things were going well. At first Sakura was nervous on how to start a conversation with Sasuke until the topic of Naruto getting scratched by a cat he saved and then fell on his ass made them both laugh. After a few more drinks and a dance later there sat alone together in a corner of the room and kissed. Sakura then excused herself to go to the bathroom. Ino let a few seconds pass until she went in to get all the details from Sakura.

"EEEEEEEEH! I SAW! I SAW!"

Ino's screech startled Sakura. Luckily she didn't ruin her makeup that she was reapplying. Ino faced the mirror too and applied some lipstick.

"Looks like your plan's working Sakura. You should have seen his face. He was so checking you out as you walked away!"

Sakura blushed.

"Hehe I'm so glad I bought this dress. I so nervous wearing it. I thought it would be too short."

"Oh it's gorgeous! It's obvious he loves it! I bet he's thinking about how he's gonna rip it off- "

"Ino stop it! hahaha!"

Tenten suddenly ran in with excitement.

"Guys you never guess who just walked in the club. Those guys from the Akatsuki University, the one Sasuke's brother goes too!"

 _Ohhhhhh So that must have been what Itachi was dressed up for…_

Ino turned to face Tenten. "Ooooooooh! Are they hot?"

"Oh my god! Amazingly hot! There's a guy with silver combed back hair. You can see his six pack through his tight shirt"

Ino bit her lip. She adjusted her breasts to bring them out more.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm right! I know who I'm going for!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

"Oh and Sakura?"

Sakura turned to face Ino and was startled as she placed a square packet in her cleavage. Sakura didn't bother taking it out to see what it was; she already knew.

"Give me all the juicy details tomorrow!" Ino winked and walked away with Tenten. Sakura took a moment to collect herself and took a deep breath. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and walked out the bathroom to find Sasuke.

The club had gotten busier so it was difficult to find someone. Sakura headed back to where she last saw Sasuke. As she finally saw him she made her way.

She stopped and almost took a step back by the sight before her. He was sat next to a red headed girl with glasses, with his hand on her thigh and kissing her neck. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 _Wha- What's going on? J-just a moment ago he was chatting me up and kissing me! But now he's –_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she watched Sasuke stand up with the red head girl hand in hand and walked to the club exit. Having no control over her body, Sakura ran after them; bumping into people along the way. She ran outside and looked around to find Sasuke. She saw him with the girl walking away.

 _What do I do? What do I do?!_

"SASUKEEEE!"

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura. Even with the street lights, Sakura couldn't see Sasuke's expression from her screaming, nor could she see the girl's face; which for her perhaps was a good thing. A few seconds went by and no one moved. The time for an answer was gone. Sakura could see the girl tugging Sasuke. Without waiting to see Sasuke's response, she turned and ran away.

Sakura was running through the streets in tears; not caring that people saw her in the state she was in, but then the watchful eyes became too much for her and she turned into a narrow street. She then fell on the wet ground. First she felt the pain on her ankle; knowing her heel on her one of her shoes had snapped. Then pain on her knees, chest, cheek and the palms of her hands were felt and finally her heart which she could feel breaking, as the images of Sasuke with the red head girl went through her mind repeatedly. Sakura started crying as she sat up. She stayed on the ground.

The street was luckily empty and quiet, until she heard footsteps coming her way. They sound like they were running. They started slowing down as they got closer to her. Sakura looked up see who it was, secretly hoping it was Sasuke. But it wasn't. It was Itachi.

Itachi stood by Sakura catching his breath. He was one of the few people Sakura bumped into as she ran out. He saw the shocking look on her face and became concerned. Sure she was his little brother's friend, but secretly he had grown fond on the little cherry blossom. When he ran out the club there was no one around. A shadow caught the corner of his eye sight and turned. He saw Sakura running away. Whatever it was It must have been serious. You don't run in heels like that for fun.

It was stupid to ask if she was alright; she clearly wasn't. So the next question came to mind. He was curious anyway.

"What happened?" Sakura looked up. Hearing the concern in his voice. Off all people to come after, she never expected Itachi. They rarely spoke. Only a few small conversations and that was it. They never hung out or had a proper conversation. Sakura started welling up again and looked down; not wanting Itachi to see her cry. She knew he was Sasuke's brother, but she couldn't help her words.

"YOUR DUMBASS BROTHER!"

 _Sakura's apartment…_

Sakura unlocked her door and stumbled in. Luckily, Itachi was stood holding on to her. Itachi had helped her walk back to her apartment. He couldn't carry her bridal style; too romantic. He couldn't give her a piggy back either because of her short dress (which he couldn't help but admire by the way). So he had her arm around him and his other hand on her waist and helped her walk. Thanks to her trip, she had sprained her ankle.

Itachi carried on helping Sakura in through the hallway to the living room and let her go as she sat down on the sofa. Itachi walked to her kitchen which as connected to the living room. He opened the freezer and took out a frozen bag of peas, picked up a kitchen towel which was on the side and carried them back to Sakura. Sakura watched in surprise as Itachi knelt down, wrapped the bag of peas in the towel and placed it on her swollen ankle. She couldn't help but hiss from the pain.

Sakura laid her head back and took a moment to take in the night's events. Within seconds the images of Sasuke and the girl went through her mind; as if she was torturing herself. She started tearing up again. Itachi had seen her cry now so now it didn't matter anymore.

Itachi looked up and watched Sakura for a moment. He had only known her since she was 12-13 years old, but even back then, it was obvious how she felt about Sasuke. Over the years he had watched both of them grow. Sasuke becoming for arrogant and almost sadistic while Sakura became more beautiful and kind. A thought suddenly went through his mind. The same words that came to mind every time he saw her going after his brother.

 _What does she see in him?_

 _Well, it doesn't matter. After tonight, I think those days are over._

Itachi took the bag off her ankle to check the swelling. It had gone down a little bit. He then stood up. Not knowing now what to do. He didn't want to leave her alone in the state she was in, but at the same time, he didn't want to feel he had longed stayed his welcome in her own home. The silence was then filled with a heavy dubstep soundtrack coming from Itachi's pocket. Itachi rolled his eyes in embarrassment and apologised to Sakura. She simply nodded. He turned around and answered his phone.

Itachi: Hello?

Deidara: Hey! Where the hell are you?

Itachi: Long story, I'll explain later. Tell Kisame I'll be crashing at his place tonight.

When he heard Sasuke had gone off with some girl, he wasn't going to dare to go back to their place to find them going at it god knows where.

Deidara: Actually Kisame's just gone with some hot babe so I don't think he'll like that.

Itachi: _Sigh…_ Then I'll stay at Hidan's…

Deidara: Nah, so has he. It was some blonde haired girl. She was practically all over him hahaha.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

Itachi: Then your place?

Deidara: ...well…

Itachi: Oh not you too! What is everyone hooking up tonight?!

Deidara: …Kakuzu isn't… hahaha but then again who would.

Itachi sighed. Kakuzu lived too far away so getting back home the next morning would be a hassle. Plus, Kakuzu wasn't the best host. Last time (and only time) he and the others stayed over at Kakuzu's place, he charged them for the food they ate and the blankets they used. He was a good friend when it mattered but the guy was a bloody cheapskate.

Itachi: Alright I'll take care of it later… thanks.

He then hung up and wondered what to do. He noticed then on his phone that there was a new message.

" _Hey,_

 _Got a girl over ;) don't come back tonight. See ya!_

 _Sasuke"_

Itachi almost cracked his phone. His casual little text really pissed him off. His rage turned into sadness as he turned to look at Sakura who was holding the towel on her ankle. Snuffling from her crying. She looked up.

"I'm sorry, I guess I ruined your evening huh"

"Nah, not really. Don't worry, I wasn't really planning on staying out long anyway"

She then wondered what he was going to do. Chances were that Sasuke brought the girl back to their place. The thought broke her heart even more.

"Well… I'm sure you want to be alone so I'll leave you to it."

Itachi turned to walk out. Just as he knelt down to put on his shoes though…

"Wait!"

He turned around to find Sakura halfway in the hallway; supporting herself on the doorframe.

"You can… stay here if you want"

Itachi was startled. Yes, it would make things easier if he stayed, and it would put his mind at ease knowing she was close by for him to check on her, but at the same time, he didn't want her to feel awkward. He didn't want to be a replacement for his foolish little brother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I mean you'd have to sleep on the coach, but…"

Itachi stood up and walked to towards her. It was then Sakura realised how different the Uchiha brothers looked from each other. Same eye and hair colour but completely different. After a few seconds, a word suddenly came to Sakura's mind when she looked at Itachi.

 _Handsome_

Sakura looked away. "But It's ok if you don't want to"

"No. If it's alright, I'll take your offer. A coach is better than the street"

The brought a smile to Sakura's face, and that brought a smile to Itachi's.

It was now way past midnight, but Sakura wasn't tired. She had changed into her PJ bottoms with a white vest top, but after lying in bed for a while, she couldn't sleep. She let Itachi settle in the living room and she went to her room. In all honesty, she wanted to talk to Itachi more. He had been so kind to her tonight. Both of them even agreed how stupid and arrogant Sasuke was. For the first time they had a proper conversation. She actually preferred it over her conversion with Sasuke earlier. She felt like she could talk to Itachi about properly.

She went to her kitchen to get a drink; surprised that after all the alcohol she had, she was able to walk straight. Her ankle was better now. Perhaps it was due to the adrenaline from all the drama. As she slid open the door; it occurred to her that the door for the kitchen was also the door to the living room, where Itachi was sleeping in. or so she thought.

She only managed to open the door half way when was stopped by the sight of a very shirtless Itachi unbuttoning his jeans.

 _DAYUM! She thought._

Itachi looked up; hearing the door open. He instantly turned away, facing his back to Sakura and searched for his shirt. They both started apologising over each other.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I thought you had gone to bed. Well I mean go to sleep umm…"

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in! I forgot you were here! I mean I didn't forget about you, I mean…"

They both then stopped; realising they were babbling and making no sense. They both laughed. After the laughter settled down, they continued looking at each other for a moment, until Sakura looked away blushing and carried on walking to the Kitchen to get a drink.

"S-sorry, now I'm just staring at you, hehehe ummm you want a drink?"

She couldn't help but watch the muscles on Itachi's back move as he put on his black button shirt. He wore it for the night out but it was the top he had. He only did a few buttons.

"Isn't it a little late to start drinking?"

"Hehe, yeah I-er guess..."

Sakura poured herself some water and drank it quick; trying to calm down.

 _Come on Sakura! Pull yourself together girl! It's just Itachi! Just Itachi!_

"Ummmm Sakura?"

"Huh? Y-yeah?"

Itachi averted his eyes.

"Your top's getting wet."

Sakura looked down to see that she had been missing her mouth the half way through drinking. The front of her top was soaked. She placed her glass on the side and looked around for a towel.

"Aw crap! I'm so sorry! God I'm so stupid! What is wrong with me?"

Itachi walked towards to Sakura with the towel he used to wrap up the bag of peas to bring the swelling down on her ankle earlier. He handed it to her with a smile.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologise"

Sakura took the towel and dabbed herself with it. She looked up as she continued.

"Thank you"

She then realised how close Itachi was. He was standing close enough that his chest was touching the towel which Sakura was now clutching to her chest. She could feel her heart racing as she gazed into his eyes. They were so dark and mysterious. She could feel herself being drawn into them.

Before she knew it, Itachi was leaning his head down closer to her. She dropped the towel and brought her hands up to his chest while he brought his hands to hold her arms. She didn't know why but as their face got closer, she pulled them slowly backwards and ended up with her back against the wall. She started panting as his lips were only a few centimetres away from hers.

Her mind was racing. Worried about what Sasuke would think, even after what he did. She passed the thought as just a force of habit after years of worrying about if the things she did would bother Sasuke or not. Those days were over. She wasn't the little girl who was had a crush on Sasuke anymore. She was now recovering from a heart break, in her apartment, with his brother in front of her against the wall, his shirt barely done up, about to kiss her. That thought made her feel hot.

Patience grew thin, and both closed the gap between each other fast enough to draw the air out of Sakura. The kiss itself was slow; as if they wanted it to last. She couldn't help but moan in the kiss, and after a few more seconds, they parted. They gazed at each other again for a moment.

Sakura couldn't help but whisper "Wow"

Itachi's brows lowered in response. "What?"

She laughed at herself. "S-sorry… It's just that… Sasuke wasn't… no, never mind"

Now he was curious. Was she comparing him to his brother? He leaned against his arm which was on out straight against the wall; making sure Sakura couldn't escape.

"What about Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed.

 _Damn, it must the alcohol talking…_

She blushed and gulped. She had to say it.

"Y-you… you're a better kisser than Sasuke..."

Itachi stayed in place for a moment and smiled and then burst out laughing. Sakura was surprised. It was very unlike him. Very unItachi.

Itachi then collected himself and wiped a tear from his eye. He took his arms away from Sakura and stood up straight. After he calmed down, he looked at her and smiled.

"Tell me. Are you free next Saturday?"

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a massive hangover. He turned to see the red head girl still lying in bed with him. He turned back to grab his phone to see what time it was. He then noticed that he had a new message from Itachi.

 _Sent last night at 2am? Must be a response from my last message…_

" _FLB ;)"_

Sasuke clutched his phone, and sneered. He had no idea what his brother meant by the message, but anytime Itachi sent those 3 letters to him, it would always make his blood boil; like he had something on him.

Foolish Little Brother.

 **So what did you think? It's just a oneshot for now, but if you'd like for there to be a second chapter, let me know. A part of this story I got from real experience. Sadly, not a hot guy like Itachi coming to my rescue but someone I love going off with someone else. Well my (now) ex going off with my (former) best friend. So if you wonder why that part's so detailed, you know why. Having your heart broken is a very painful thing. It took me months to get over and now I'm in the moving on and fuck it all phase lol. I'm in a better place now with my family and have gotten rid of all the poison in my life. Anyway, enough with the dark mood! I hope you enjoyed this story. I really love reading fanfics about Itachi and Sakura. I was so excited what I watched them interact with each other in the Road to Ninja movie (I fangirled when Itachi picked her up hahaha). Ok! I'm gonna keep working hard on my other story! Wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 2 FLB - Foolish Little Brother

**Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! I was so surprised by how many I had received within a day. I wanted to make a sequel anyway but now I'm really fired up to make this great! Hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **FLB – Foolish Little Brother**

Itachi and Kisame were sat in a small café. It was their regular hang out place between classes. Kisame was grinning at Itachi ear to ear. Itachi was getting irritated.

"Will you stop smiling at me like that. It's creepy. You're scaring people"

"Haha no I'm not"

"Mummy? That man's smile is scary"

"Don't look at him honey". The mother hurried with her child out the café.

"… see? Now what's up?"

"Hehehe seriously? I'm not the one who's been smiling for no reason for the last couple of weeks"

Itachi stopped drinking his tea; knowing exactly what Kisame was meaning. He looked out the window nonchalantly.

"Come on Uchiha. Who is she?"

"… Why so curious?"

"Why? Hahaha because it's been ages since you've been with a girl. She must be really something to get your attention"

Kisame could see Itachi contemplating whether to tell him or not. They had been friends since their freshman year but Kisame still had to work hard to get any personal info out of him.

"Oh come one man! You're killing me! Who is she?"

" _Sigh…_ fine. It's Sakura. Her name is Sakura Haruno"

Kisame's face froze for a moment; making Itachi regret instantly for telling him.

"You ok there buddy?"

"Sakura Haruno. THE Sakura Haruno? The pink haired girl who hangs out with your brother? The one who is going after your brother?"

Itachi took his cup and brought it close to his mouth and smiled. "Not anymore"

Itachi then explained how it all happened as they left the café and made their way back to campus. From Sakura hitting on Sasuke and him leading her on and then going home with some red head girl. Then himself chasing after Sakura and bringing her home. He didn't go into any details but he mentioned how they had a 'moment' at her place.

Once again Kisame was grinning and patted Itachi on the back.

"Hahahaha you dog! Way to go!"

"Uh! Knock it off!"

"But man what a douchebag! I knew your brother was an ass to begin with but I didn't think he'd stoop so low as to do that to a friend, not to mention a girl he's known for years. Little shit. No offence"

"Non taken. I haven't spoken to him much actually. I was really pissed off with him."

"So he doesn't know anything?"

"Not yet. I've invited Sakura over to my place this Saturday, so I need to make sure he's away"

"Ohhhhhhh? Wow you don't wait hahaha"

Itachi blushed. "It's not like that. I thought instead of taking her out to dinner I'd invite her over and I make dinner myself this time. If he's around, even in another room, it'll be awkward."

"Yeahhh but imagine the look on the little shit's face when he finds out you've been seeing his fangirl since that night hahahaha! Please take a picture of that moment?"

Itachi simply laughed. He waved bye to Kisame as they headed to different classes.

In all honestly he wasn't looking forward to telling Sasuke about him and Sakura. They'd been going out on only a few dates and they hadn't really spoken about being officially a couple. Plus, Itachi wanted to make the next date less awkward and more romantic than the others.

Itachi thought back to their first date. It was, of course a little awkward at first. They went out for dinner in a not too romantic restaurant. Both were very nervous, but Itachi was determined to make it work. He wanted to learn more about her anyway so an idea came to mind.

 _Flashback…_

 _Before He went to pick her up, he sent Sakura a text:_

" _Hey Sakura,_

 _I know this dates gonna be nerve-wracking so how about we act as if this is the first time we've met. A blind date. Pick you up at 6._

 _Itachi"_

 _He wasn't sure how it would go but he wanted to make up for what his idiot brother did._

 _Sakura heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" She made her way to the door as she finished adjusting her earrings. She opened the door to find a very swarve looking Itachi. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a red tie. His jacket was open with one hand in his pocket and the other behind him. His legs were crossed too. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. It looked like he had was posing for a magazine cover._

 _Sakura was wearing a red skater dress with black flower patterns. It covered her neck but exposed her shoulders. She also wore some black ankle strapped heels. Her earrings were small roses._

 _Sakura took a deep breath._

" _Hey you"_

" _Ah, ah, don't forget my text"_

 _Sakura remembered._ _ **Oh yeah! Act like this is a blind date.**_

 _Itachi took brought his hand out from behind him, showing he was hiding a small bouquet of multi coloured daises. Sakura couldn't believe it._

" _These are for you"_

 _Sakura held the bouquet and admired the flowers._

" _Awwwwwww Itachi! They're beautiful! Thank you!"_

 _Her smile filled Itachi with so much warmth. He watched as she quickly went to put the flowers in a vase and fill it with water. He wanted to make her smile and happy just like that again._

" _Ready to go?"_

" _Yep"_

 _She locked her apartment door and took Itachi's arm that he had gestured for her to take._

 _Later at the restaurant, they chatted while they waited for their order. It was time to act like they didn't know each other. Itachi started._

" _So, tell me about yourself"_

 _Sakura blushed._

" _Hehe. Well, I'm 20 years old. I go to Konoha University and I study Psychology and medicine. Ummmm I'm an only child and that it's haha"_

 _She felt so nervous. It really did feel like they've never met each other. She leaned forward and rested her chin on one hand and played the top of her wine glass with her fingers; keeping eye contact with him._

" _Yourself?"_

" _I'm 25. I go to Akatsuki University. I'm studying to become a detective or police officer like my father. I have a little, and very dense brother around your age; although most of the time he acts like a six-year-old…"_

 _Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. Itachi joined in. He enjoyed seeing her laugh._

 _After that, the rest of the night had no problems. Throughout the date, they caught glances at one another while the other wasn't looking, and if they did, they smiled. At the end of the date Itachi walked Sakura back to her place._

" _I would invite you in for a coffee but I'm not the kind of girl who does that one the first date."_

" _Really? So not even a kiss?"_

 _Both were stood in her door way. Sakura was in her apartment and Itachi was still outside._

" _Well, on the first date definitely no. Second date, probably no. Third date, definitely yes… with tongues"_

 _Itachi smiled and laughed. Her expression, so innocent and yet her words were anything but. He was starting to see a side of her that he believes no one has ever seen. Including his brother._

" _So you see there being a second date?"_

" _Don't you?"_

" _It would make me very happy. I'll let you text me for when you would like to have our second date"_

 _He took hold of her hand. He gazed at her as he drew her hand closer to his lips. He then closed his eyes as he kissed her hand gently. Sakura gasped and blushed. He let go of her hand and stood up straight._

" _Good night Sakura"_

" _Good night Itachi"_

 _She watched Itachi walk away, then shut the door. She walked to the living room and fell into the sofa and sighed. She grabbed a cushion and screamed into it with excitement._

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH! that was so nerve wracking!"_

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

 _Sakura opened her eyes; realising there was someone at the door. She ran to the door and opened it. It was Itachi again and he was panting._

 _ **Did he run?**_

" _Sorry. Just wanted to look at you one more time"_

 _Sakura stood in shock as Itachi stood in the door way. He leaned in with his arms hanging on top of the door frame; as if he was stopping himself from coming in. He looked up and down a few times and as he did, he smiled._

" _ **Sigh**_ _There. There we go"_

 _Sakura blinked. Itachi took his hands of the door frame and he took a step back._

" _Good night". And with that he walked away; leaving a very red faced Sakura._

 _End of flashback…_

They had a second date a week later. Due to classes and work, both were too busy to meet up. They bumped into each other in the park. Both were out for a walk by themselves by coincidence. They decided to walk together and before they knew it, they were walking, holding hands. It may not have been called a "real date" to some people, but to Itachi and Sakura, they cherished the times they spent together.

2 weeks had passed since their last date. They texted each other every day about their day's events and facetimed in the evenings too. It had come to the point that the day wouldn't be complete unless they spoke and saw each other.

It was now 5:30. Saturday. Itachi was about to get started on dinner for his date with Sakura. He spent the day cleaning the apartment and getting the ingredients for dinner. Pork with vegetables. It was simple but Itachi wanted to make sure Sakura had enough stamina for what he had in store for her tonight. It would be their third date tonight. And after Sakura told him their third date will involve a kiss, it made Itachi excited. They hadn't kissed properly since the night he slept over at her place. The other dates before he would always end the date with a kiss on the hand, and nothing more. Although it was extremely difficult not to.

"Hey what're you cooking?"

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke walking and getting a little nosy. He had been out all day with Naruto so he was very surprised to find the apartment all spick and span, well apart from his own bedroom, the door was closed.

As Sasuke looked around Itachi approached him and put a 5000-yen bill in his shirt pocket. Sasuke looked up at him confused.

"I've got company tonight, so why don't go buy yourself something pretty and hit the town"

"What? I've been out all day! Why can't I stay?

Itachi smacked Sasuke's hand away from the food he was preparing.

"Like I said I have some company tonight"

"So?"

Sasuke's attitude was starting to irritate him now; more than before.

"My guest will be here soon. Now leave"

The room was filled with only the sound of the oven cooking the meat. Sasuke looked around for a moment. His brother had cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, he's now putting a lot of effort into making dinner for himself and his 'guest'.

 _His guest…_

"Say Itachi… Who's your guest? A girl maybe?

It was time. Itachi took a deep breath and faced Sasuke.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush so I'm just gonna say it. Sakura is my guest who is coming over tonight. She and I have been dating for the last 2 weeks"

As he spoke, Itachi watched Sasuke's eyes widen, his chest and shoulders rising from taking in air. They both stood silent for a moment. Sasuke started clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. The thought of them together.

"You ok there buddy?"

"You… and… her? HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Itachi wasn't expecting this reaction. He watched as his laughed hysterically. As he calmed down Sasuke realised it wasn't a joke. Suddenly he slammed his hand on the table.

"YOU'RE DATING MY FRIEND?! SAKURA?! SAKURA?!"

"Yeah?"

"WHY?! YOU KNOW SHE'S BEEN AFTER ME FOR YEARS?! IS THAT IT?! IS THAT THE REASON?! TO MAKE ME JEALOUS?!"

Itachi stood with an expressionless face in disbelief.

 _Sigh, of course he would turn this into about himself_

"Yes little brother. I'm dating your friend to make you jealous because I am so in love with you"

Sasuke looked more pissed off; knowing his brother was taking the piss now.

"Look, I understand why you're freaking out but you're acting as if you're jealous. You've had years to ask her out and had plenty of chances but you chose to go home with that Karin girl so stop acting like a spoiled brat and get out"

"HUH?! BUT- "

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead and pushed him backwards towards the door with his finger still on his forehead. He then pushed him out the door and waved sarcastically.

"Bye bye"

 _ **SLAM**_

An hour later…

 **TING**

Itachi and Sakura were sat on the sofa with their wine glass after having dinner. Itachi had changed into a black shirt with thin red stripes on with the top button undone. Sakura was wearing a red flowy dress with embroidery which stopped at her knees. She was also wearing black tights and a pair of ankle wedge boots.

After taking a sip, Itachi placed his wine glass on the coffee table. Sakura kept hold of hers.

"Dinner was delicious. I had no idea you can cook"

"Who do you think cooks around this place?"

Sakura laughed. She then watched as Itachi took her wine glass out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table. He sat back up; closer to her and rested his head on his hand as his arm rested on the back of the sofa. He gazed into her green eyes. Sakura couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"W-what?"

"Your eye's… they're beautiful"

She looked away in shyness.

"Ummmm can I ask you something?"

Itachi sensed the seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers as she spoke.

"Ummmm… What are we exactly?"

Itachi made a confused expression.

"I mean… are we going out? Or… sorry I know it's a silly question but… neither of us have asked each other out officially but- "

Sakura was silenced by a finger gently on her lip. Itachi kept his finger in place.

"If that's the case… Let's – "

They heard the door open and slammed shut. They turned around to see Sasuke standing in the door frame looking angry. So normal in Sasuke's case. Sakura turned back; not wanting to look at him. She hadn't seen him since that night. Itachi stood up.

"I thought you were staying over at Naruto's tonight"

"He had Hinata over so I left"

Itachi crossed his arms.

"And the real reason?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment and then approached Itachi; keeping eye contact with him.

"Ok… I wanted to come back… come back and make sure nothing happens. I want to ruin your night and make sure this little thing between you two ends tonight"

Sakura sat in shock. Itachi could sense Sakura getting anxious. He was not going to let his foolish little brother ruin the evening.

"And why's that?"

Sasuke was now right in Itachi's face.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around to look at the brothers face to face.

 _His?_

Itachi was starting to lose his cool. "Yours?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! SHE'S MINE, BUT YOU JUST WALTZ IN AND TAKE HER FROM ME. YOU'RE ONLY USING HER TO PISS ME OFF. YOU'VE ALWAYS LOVED TORTURING ME"

Sakura looked at Itachi. Even though she believed deep down that Itachi was nothing like Sasuke was describing him, she couldn't help but shake. In anger? In fear?

"Hhm!"

Itachi poked Sasuke on the forehead.

"Foolish little brother. You're just upset that she isn't following you around anymore. You don't have someone next to you anymore; fussing over you, admiring you, complimenting you, making you look cool and boosting your ego. Oh no, you actually have to work for that now. She was never yours to begin with and you know something?"

He drew closer to Sasuke's ear.

"… and she never will be"

That was it. That made Sasuke snap. In an instant Sasuke grabbed Itachi with both hands by the collar and pushed him against the wall; knocking over pictures and the wine glasses. Sakura backed away; not knowing what to do. Itachi had his hands on Sasuke's wrists. He looked at Sakura checking to see if she was ok. She looked terrified and guilty. He was not going to let Sasuke get into her head.

"Hehehe… you didn't see her in the club that night…"

Sakura looked at them. _Huh?_

"She was practically all over me. Dancing for me. Man she was gagging for it. She was wearing a little black dress. Such a little slut…"

Sasuke could feel Itachi's grip on him tighten.

"…She saw me with Karin so she went after you. She couldn't have me so she goes after you brother, the next best thing. She must be pretty desperate. If she wanted me to fuck her that much she should have just said s- "

 _ **SLAP**_

The slap across Sasuke's face came out of nowhere. Both brothers turned to face Sakura who was now in between them. Without even knowing, she had separated them and smacked Sasuke in the face. And hard. Hard enough to knock him to the ground. She walked to him and stood strong; fists clenched and looking down at him with raging eyes.

"You are such an arrogant, Sadistic, selfish, lying son of a bitch. You can't be happy unless everyone else is paying attention to you. Well guess what… you're not the centre of the universe. You and that red head slut deserve each other… I guess I should thank you though Sasuke; for opening my eyes. If it hadn't been for your ' _foolishness_ ' I never would have discovered what an amazing person your brother is. I just feel sorry for him that he has to live with you. Foolish. Little. Boy".

Sasuke sneered. He quickly stood up and was about to strike Sakura. His fist was blocked by Itachi's hand. Now Itachi looked pissed. He grabbed hold of Sasuke by the collar by one hand and lifted him up. He carried him slowly towards to door.

"I will inform mother and father of tonight's 'events' and that I do not wish for you live here with me anymore. Go home and whine to them if you want."

He dropped him and walked back in. As he shut the door he mouthed to Sasuke those 3 'magic' words.

"Foolish little Brother"

Both Itachi and Sakura breathed out; as if they had been holding it the entire time. Itachi hurried back to Sakura to check on her. She was picking up the wine glasses. She looked up. Both asked in unison…

"Are you ok?"

Itachi approached Sakura and held his hand out for her. She took his hand and stood up.

"Heh... yeah I'm fine. Just annoyed"

"Same here"

They both stood together hand in hand for a moment until Sakura broke the silence. She looked back at the stain on the rug.

"It looks like the rug is ruined"

"Ah it doesn't matter… It was Sasukes anyway"

Sakura looked back at Itachi and laughed, making Itachi laugh. Sakura then hugged Itachi; taking him by surprise.

"Thank you"

He hugged back "Heh. What for?"

"For protecting me and sticking up for me"

Itachi drew her back and place his hand onto her cheek.

"Of course I would. I won't let anything bad like that happen to you again"

Sakura blushed and smiled. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on his.

"Besides. I'm afraid to say it but you are in debt to me. And I don't mean from all of this"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"Debt?"

Itachi stood back and walked towards the table. He put on a pair of glasses. _He wears glasses?_ Took a piece of paper and a pen and starting writing down.

"Well if my calculations are correct. Our first date was 2 weeks ago; that was at the restaurant. The second was the walk in the park, even though it wasn't planned but we both agreed it counted as a date anyway. And our third date which was tonight; romantic dinner at my place. And recalling what you said about your rules in kissing at dates…

He stood up straight; with one hand on the table and turned around while taking off his glasses slowly. He smiled at Sakura.

"…You owe me one kiss…with tongues" He winked.

Sakura smiled at the gesture. She wondered if he remembered and she was so glad he did. She slowly walked towards him; purposely swaying her hips.

"Hmmmmm that does sound like a huge debt. Let me see that for a sec…"

She bent down to look at the paper. She pressed her backside against Itachi crotch making him gasp a bit. He collected himself quickly knowing the game she was playing.

"Hmmmmm yeah I see what you mean. But you have kissed me on the hand on both dates"

Itachi brought his other hand on the table trapping Sakura.

"Well a kiss on the hand means respect"

"I suppose you're right. Plus, they would probably be equivalent to ummm probably a peck on the cheek maybe?"

"Ahhhhh but a kiss on the cheek means friendship"

"Which we have"

"Ummhmm"

"But if we do go out I don't want to be in debt to you."

"No. of course not"

"So?"

She turned over now with Itachi above her; face to face.

"I guess I should deal with this debt then"

"Yeah you should"

They drew their faces closer; their lips almost touching.

"Right now?"

Itachi held her head.

"This second"

They pressed their lips together; both moaning. Finally, after 2 weeks. She had forgotten what his kisses felt like. She would make sure that wouldn't happen again.

Sakura broke the kiss and stood up straight with Itachi; never breaking eye contact. She then walked away from him. Itachi looked at her with curiosity. She had a bit of mischievousness in her eyes. He then noticed she was heading to his bedroom. She stopped and turned around; facing her back to him. As she did, she slowly dragged her finger up her thigh, and brought the side of her dress up to reveal…

Itachi's eyes widened. All this time he thought she was wearing tights. But she wasn't. During the whole night, she was wearing black lace stockings.

Sakura smiled.

"What are you waiting for?"

**Well I did it! took me half a day but I sure as hell did it! And yes I will make another chapter. Warning though it will be a lemon chapter ;) Thank you so much for the reviews again it makes me so happy! Let me know what you think of this one. See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Chateau

_**Once again the setting is based on a place I've been to. I'll explain more at the end after you've read about it. Sorry for the long wait but I wasn't sure how to continue this story. For now, it's going to be lemon chapters. It might become more but who knows. Hope you enjoy…**_

 _ **WARNING: ItaSaku Lemon scenes ;)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **THE CHATEAU**_

Sakura woke up to the sun beaming through the gap between the bedroom curtains. It was Sunday so there was no rush to get out of bed. She stayed in bed and looked at the sun light. She turned her head to see Itachi still fast asleep. As she watched him, images of last night went through her mind…

Kissing and being pressed against the wall, taking each other's clothes off, well except for the stockings… Itachi insisted she keep them on. Rolling around on the bed, a night of amazing, passionate sex. Their first time together. Sakura was so happy she could have cried until…

"It's difficult to sleep when someone's watching you"

Sakura woke up from her daydreaming and laughed. Itachi smiled; hearing her laugh and opened his eyes.

"Hehe. Sorry… you just looked so cute when you're sleeping."

"Not as cute as you…"

Sakura blushed and smiled more as Itachi lifted himself up. He trapped her between his arms and kissed her. They melted into each other and started moaning.

Obviously last night wasn't enough to satisfy them.

Sakura could feel Itachi's erection pressing against her thigh. She bent her knee closest to him and pulled him in so he was now between her legs. He could feel how wet she was getting. The bed sheets covering them started slipping lower; revealing Itachi's masculine back and Sakura's bare legs. Itachi ripped off the stockings during the night (He promised he'd buy her a new pair). He kissed her neck while she could feel how close his tip was to her entrance. Just as he was about to fill her, his phone started to vibrate which was on the bed side table.

"Itachi? Y-your phone's ringing"

"…That's nice"

Sakura laughed and grabbed Itachi's face and kissed him. He moaned in the kiss, making her moan in return. But the phone kept ringing. Sakura was starting to get annoyed and so was Itachi.

Itachi apologized and leaned over to grab his phone. It was Hidan.

"What?" He said with an annoyed voice.

"Hey Uchiha, you in?"

"…What?"

"Are you at your fucking place?"

"…Why?"

"Cuz I've been fucking knocking on your door for ages and you're not fucking answering!"

Itachi froze and looked at Sakura who had the same expression.

"…Oh wait! It's open!"

 _...Oh shit…no one locked the door after Sasuke walked out last night…_

Sakura had never seen Itachi jump and run so quickly in her life. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically (In her head of course). He quickly put on some boxers and ran to the living room where Hidan was.

"DON'T JUST BARGE IN HIDAN!"

Hidan's eyes widened at Itachi.

"Hey! Relax fuckwit! No ne- "

He froze as he looked closer at Itachi's neck, which had a huge hickey on the side. Hidan grinned devilishly.

"Weelll Uchiha, Didn't think you fucking had it in you hahaha! Who is she huh?"

Itachi walked to Hidan, turned him around and pushed him out the door.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK MAN I'M JUST ASKING!"

"It's none of your business!"

Itachi slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it this time. He sighed and walked back to the bedroom to finish what he started.

Meanwhile outside, Hidan stood up and took his phone out.

"Pfft fine… I'll just ask Kisame…"

It took just under an hour for the news about Itachi and Sakura dating to get to every member of the group. Itachi's phone was bombarded with texts. Luckily though, he switched his phone off so he and Sakura wouldn't get disturbed again.

 _ **A month later…**_

One evening, the Akatsuki were chilling at Itachi's. Sakura was over as well. During the last month the group were now used to the cherry blossom being around. When they found out Itachi and Sakura were an item, everyone was astounded. They never expected it but after hearing how it happened, they were, in a weird way happy that Itachi 'stole' Sakura from his asshole of a brother Sasuke.

Deidara slammed his head on the table. He was looking for a location to do photoshoots for a project. The Akatsuki decided to help him find a place; on the agreement that they come too. Deidara working on his photoshoots, while the gang made a vacation out of it… sounds fair.

Sasori: Still can't find a location, huh?

Deidara just mumbled. While the boys were talking about how Deidara only had 2 months until his deadline. Sakura was in the kitchen making drinks for everyone. She was still getting used to Itachi's friends. They were very different form hers.

Sakura: Wha-what's going on?

Itachi: Deidara has to find a location for a photoshoot he has to do for a project.

Sakura: What kind of location?

Deidara lifted his head up as he heard Sakura. He then explained his ideas. He wanted to find a place where not only to do photoshoots, but also included an accommodation. Of course, he had the perfect ideal place in his head. A huge house; ideally a mansion with a huge garden and a great view. The mansion with some old fashioned, Victorian style rooms and furniture. Close to some woods and open fields.

Everyone stayed silent until Hidan spoke.

Hidan: Fuck me man, you're asking for the impossible!

Hidan laughed as he smacked Deidara on the back.

Deidara: COME ON! There's gotta be a place like that! Un!

Kisame: It probably does, but it's probably very far away.

Kakuzu: And probably expensive.

Deidara: My job is paying for half of the expenses so I don't need to worry about it too much. Un.

Sasori: Itachi, doesn't your family own a place like that?

Itachi: Not really. Plus, by what Deidara's describing, the setting sounds more western.

Kisame: And your family doesn't own a western house? …That's shocking.

Deidara just nodded and sighed.

Konan: Maybe you should change your ideas Deidara.

Deidara: Urgh… guess you're right…Uuuun…

Sakura could hear in his voice, that he really didn't want to. She had been building up the courage to speak since she heard Deidara's ideas, but was still shy to speak. She knew though now was to time to say something.

"Well ummm…"

Everyone turned around and faced Sakura. She took a deep breath and continued.

"… If you don't mind… I think I know a place like that… But it's in France."

There was silence in the room. She was worried they would react that way as soon as she said France. Just as she was about to say _'never mind'_ Itachi spoke.

"Where in France?"

"…To-Toulouse…It's in the south west. The place is very secluded though… and we would have to get our own food…"

As Sakura spoke, Deidara stood up and walked towards her.

"What is it like?"

"Well umm…it's called a chateau. The building itself was built around the 17th century, but it was redone a few years ago so it does have electricity and stuff. There are several bedrooms and 3 floors, including a basement…"

As Sakura continued describing the 'chateau', Deidara's eyes grow bigger and sparkled.

"…and the garden is huge! Half of it is like a forest and the top of it is open. It's so beautiful an- "

Deidara grabbed Sakura by her shoulders. Itachi couldn't help but flinch at what he was about to do.

"YOU. ARE. A. GENIUS!" HAHAHAHA!"

Deidara hugged Sakura tightly and swung her around. Itachi had to stop himself from breaking his glass.

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

After a day of travelling by plane and an hour by car, the Akatsuki had finally made it to the chateau. As they drove down the path which led to the entrance, everyone could see how grand and classy the place would be. From the main road the path was covered in gravel with trees lined up on both sides of the path. The main gate as automatic so no one had to get out the car.

Everyone went "Oooooooooh".

The courtyard was huge. There were 2 small garages on the side near the main gates. The grovel path made a circle in front of the main building so you could just drive round and park. The main building itself was huge with multiple windows and a big set of stairs leading to the main door.

Everyone got out the car and gazed at the building while taking their bags out.

"Fuck me! This place is fucking huge! How do you know about this place again?"

Sakura was still getting used to Hidan's language.

"I came here a few years ago with my mum whose friend and family came here. It was only a few days but it was a nice getaway from everything"

Pein unlocked the doors and let everyone in. The rooms were so grand.

Walking in there was a huge entrance hall, on the left was the main dining room. There was also a door towards the huge spiral staircase for upstairs and downstairs to the basement. On the right side of the main entrance was a small cloak room with a door which surprisingly led to a downstairs bathroom. The shower was big enough to fit 3-4 people. Walking through the cloak room there were 3 rooms which connected each other but can become separate rooms with sliding doors. All 3 were sitting rooms. Deidara noted _'This will be great rooms for photos!'_

As they walked through the last sitting room and headed to the right where the rooms continued. The view from the window was of the huge garden behind the building. The next room was a small library and then the next one was the main sitting room. Finally, the last room next to it, was the kitchen. The kitchen was the most modern room of all the rooms downstairs. The fridge was massive, there were 2 cookers, and even a small TV on the side with a small dining table. 2 or 3 people could cook at the same time and not get in each other's way.

The kitchen had 3 doors. One leading to the main sitting room, one leading to the stairway and the last leading to the patio and the garden. The patio stretched across the building showing a great view of both the garden and the hills and valleys surrounding the chateaux. There was another dining table on the patio with a barbeque stand on the side. There were 2 sets of stairs which led to the garden itself. In front of the building, there was a huge swimming pool. Beyond the swimming pool was a small forest. On the right side was another part of the small forest and then an open field of grass with small stone walls surrounding the areas so there were no trespassers.

The basement had a laundry room and a room filled with stuff for the pool such as floats and cleaning tools.

As everyone walked upstairs, they were presented with a huge hallway which connected all the bedrooms. There were 7 doors. 6 of them were all bedrooms and 1 was a small bathroom; although all of the bedrooms were ensuite; 2 of the rooms even had a connected bathroom.

There was a second floor but no one cared as they were so overwhelmed by the size of the place. It was amazing. It was now time to discuss sleeping arrangements. There were 9 people but 6 bedrooms…

Deidara: OK! Who sleeps where?

Pein: Konan and I will take this room.

Pein pointed at the first room on the left (closest to the staircase). The bedroom door was double, making it obvious that is was one of the 2 main bedrooms.

Hidan: I call shotgun on the other main bedroom!

Sasori: Hang on! That rooms big enough for two people!

Kisame: Shouldn't that room go to the other couple?

Kisame turned to Itachi and grinned. Itachi could tell what he was thinking just by the smirk on his face. Among the lines of ' _A bedroom that size will be perfect for the things you'll probably get up to"_

Kisame laughed and turned to Sakura. "Hey are these rooms soundproof?"

Sakura blushed. "I-I don't know… why?"

Kakuzu pointed at Hidan. "So I don't have to hear him jerking off all night"

"WHAT?! I DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!"

Everyone but Sakura (who was bright red) laughed.

Kakuzu: That time we went on that overnight trip in high school. I could fucking hear you with your grunting and moaning and "Oh fuck yeah"

At this point, Deidara and Kisame were on the floor laughing. Hidan's face was red with rage.

"LIKE YOU'RE A FUCKING SAINT KAKUZU?! AND YOU TOO KISAME!"

As the guys bickered and took the piss out of each other, Sakura and Itachi carried their bags and sneaked away to their bedroom. The bedroom was huge. There was a small entry room and then the room got bigger. The room itself was round with a huge king size bed in the middle.

As Sakura admired the room, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She then felt a pair lips gently kissing her neck. Sakura quietly moaned and leaned back into Itachi. Their bodies rocked gently side to side; feeling each other. Sakura looked at the bed.

"That's certainly a huge bed"

Itachi whispered in her ear. "I know. Imagine all the things we can do with a bed that size."

Sakura blushed while laughing. "I think that mattress is gonna be squeaking by the time we leave"

Itachi spun her around and held her hands with his fingers in-between hers; keeping his face close to hers.

"Oh really? … what have _you_ got planned?"

Sakura could feel herself getting weak at the knees, thanks to Itachi making his voice low and sexy. It was already sexy to begin with, and he bloody knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing. She decided to play along and put her arms around his neck and kept her lips close to his but only just touching when she spoke.

"Hmmmmm… well… that's for me to know and for you to find out…"

Itachi smiled. "…You don't have anything planned do you"

"You sure about that?"

"Really? …"

Itachi placed both his hands on her face; keeping her face close to his; as if he was about to passionately kiss her.

"Then show me..."

 _Shit_

Sakura froze. She knew she lost this one when Itachi's smile grew. Just as they were about to kiss…

"Uchiha! Stop fucking around and get your fucking ass out here!"

Itachi took a step back; still with a smile on his face and turned; leaving Sakura dazed and unsatisfied. He made her horny and then left her alone in their bedroom. She was not going to let it end like this. An idea suddenly struck her and she smiled…

Itachi walked out the bedroom. "What is it?"

Deidara: We've still got stuff to do! Un!

Hidan: We have to help blondie with his equipment and shit. You can fuck around later.

Itachi looked pissed.

Just as they were about to head downstairs, Sakura walked out the bedroom. Everyone turned around by the sudden bang of the door. She walked straight to Itachi, grabbed his shirt and gave him a long, lingering kiss. It was long enough to make everyone feel awkward yet blush. She took a step back and started walking downstairs.

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for?" She walked down the stairs with a small skip in her steps.

Everyone looked at Itachi who was still feeling the effects of the surprise kiss. Itachi then woke up from his daze and looked at Deidara.

"How long are we staying for again?"

 _ **Ahhhhhhh! I love ItaSaku so much! Ok I've got a few things planned for the next few chapters but I know it's gonna take a while (not the mention pervy). Ok so like I said before, the chateau is based off a real chateau I actually went to. It was stunning. Thinking It was a very romantic place was the second thing that came to mind when I saw it. The first thing I thought was "Wow! This place would make a good hiding place for the zombie apocalypse" hahahaha! It's true though. It's very secluded but it's lovely. It was a sudden trip. I was going through a difficult time in my life and my mum called saying that she had been invited to go to this place with a co-worker and her family and asked if I wanted to come. I thought sure. It was only for 5 days but it was brilliant. Let me know what you think so far. I will be taking a break as MCM London ComicCon is next weekend and I'm still not ready (Cries in the corner) but I'll write whenever I can. See ya soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Summer Dress

_**Well I'm back from London MCM ComicCon and it was amazing! So sorry for no new chapters lately. Life's been getting difficult thanks to work and Christmas. But things are starting to get better-ish. Thank you so much guys for your patience.**_

 _ **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

 **The Summer dress**

Deidara had been taking photos all morning while everyone else did their own thing. Itachi was in the kitchen getting himself a drink, until he the sound of barefoot footsteps in the hallway running. He had a feeling about who it was and walked quickly to the hallway. His hunch was right. It was Sakura. She was holding a bag of clothes, blushing like crazy.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up startled.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled while still blushing. "I'm ok…I'm… I'm j-just gonna help Deidara with his next photoshoot."

And with that she quickly ran up the stairs. Itachi felt uneasy. He turned at walked outside to Deidara who was in the garden near the pool.

Deidara was looking through the photos on his camera. He then saw Itachi walking fast towards him. He didn't look happy.

"Deidara, Sakura said she's helping you out with your shoot…"

Deidara could feel himself going into a cold sweat. He knew asking Sakura was a bad idea.

"What are you making her do?"

Now he was starting to sweat, he brought his hands up as if to remind Itachi to stay calm while he spoke.

"Look… It's just a few shoots and then that's it. It's nothing extreme…"

Itachi waited patiently for his friend's explanation; recalling the bag she was holding. "And what is it exactly is she gonna be wearing in this shoot Deidara?"

"…a summer dress"

… _A summer dress? That's it? Why does it feel like that's not it?_

Deidara continued. "Don't worry, it's long. It goes down, below her knees…"

He could see Itachi still looking unsure. He sighed. "Look, if you feel that strong against it, you could help me with it. Like a supervisor. Just you and me will be seeing Sakura in her summer dress. Ok?"

Itachi still felt unsure but it was better than leaving his girlfriend alone with Deidara, whose always been someone with a question mark about whether he liked men or women. Either way, he was not leaving Sakura alone with him, besides, Itachi was curious to see what Sakura looked in the Summer dress.

"Come on Sakura! Un! You ready?" Deidara waved at Sakura as she made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a dressing gown (which she was clutching onto) and was bare footed. She ran on her tiptoes on the grass towards to 2 men.

It was time to start the shoot. Itachi stood close by as Deidara directed Sakura on what to do and how to pose.

"I want you to walk on the edge of the pool opposite us, but walk slowly, we don't want you to slip".

"O-ok"

"Un. Relax. Just be natural."

Sakura nodded but it was still obvious she was nervous about being Deidara's 'model'. She made her way to the other side of the pool and took off the dressing gown which she then placed it on one of the chairs by the pool.

Itachi's eyes widened. The dress was halter necked, buttoned in the middle all the way down, with lines on the side which brought out Sakura's curves. It flowed down to her knees. But the one thing which shocked Itachi the most was the colour of the summer dress. It was white. Sakura looked gorgeous in it, but it pissed him off that Deidara was gonna be taking photos on her. Itachi took a deep breath and relaxed. Deidara noticed.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?"

Itachi looked at Deidara as he got his camera ready. "It really brings out her pink hair. Un."

Itachi just looked back at Sakura who was now looking back at him. She was blushing, and her shoulders looked tense. He realised that she must be wondering what he thinks of her new look. Itachi didn't know how to tell her she looked great without getting Deidara's teasing. He gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura blinked and laughed. Itachi mentally face palmed.

… _really?…a thumbs up…way to go genius…_

Deidara called out to Sakura to start walking. As Sakura walked alongside the pool, she had no idea where to look. The camera? The path she was on? The pool? Without realising it, she looked at Itachi; who was standing behind Deidara. He could see that she was struggling where to look. He couldn't help but smile at her. This made Sakura smile back and blush.

 _ **SNAP**_

"There we go! Like I said be natural! Keep going!"

Sakura turned around as she was at the end of the pool and walked back.

Itachi suddenly noticed the straps on the back of her dress. They were crossed with one another like a corset, only underneath was showing bare skin. If it wasn't for those straps, the dress would have been backless.

It took a few laps of the pool to take some good pictures. Sakura started walking with her arms behind herself with her hands clamped together as she gazed at the water in the pool. Sakura eventually started thinking more about other things and stopped taking notice that of the snapping sounds of the camera.

During the shoot, Itachi couldn't help but let his mind wonder as he watched Sakura walk beside the pool in that gorgeous white dress; recalling how sexy her back looked in the corset like straps. He couldn't remember seeing any signs of any bra straps. Was she even wearing one? With that thought in mind he looked at Sakura; realising she was now standing, just looking back. Her eyes were half open; she was biting her lip while staring at Itachi. This startled him. He knew when she made those eyes it meant one thing. He turned his eye direction to Deidara; trying to get Sakura to realise they weren't alone so nothing could happen.

Sakura simply sat down and dangled her legs into the water. Itachi continued watching her as she looked at the reflections in the water and started undoing the first button on her dress. He took a huge gulp. Sakura looked up at Itachi and smiled as she undid the next button. Itachi told himself to look at Deidara to see if he was seeing what he was seeing but he just couldn't look away. Why the hell would you?! Sakura then stopped after undoing a third button which was around the lower half of her breasts. Suddenly she lifted herself up with her arms, leaned forward and then dropped herself into the pool. Itachi gasped. He ran and dropped to his knees at the edge of the pool, looking for her. He leaned down and noticed the dress floating by itself in the water…

He looked down to see Sakura surfacing in front of him. The up thrust of the water made Sakura just about touch Itachi's lips as she hit the surface. She whispered _Itachi… Itachi…_

"ITACHI!"

Itachi blinked. He looked at Sakura who was sat by the pool with one leg in the water with the other bent. He rubbed his forehead.

 _Wow that daydream felt so real!..._

Deidara grinned teasingly. "You doing ok there buddy?". Itachi turned around to hide the red on his face and possibly other things such as his nosebleed.

"Ok! That's it!"

Sakura breathed out the air she didn't even realise she was holding in. Itachi sighed as well, relieved that the shoot was over…

"Ok on to the next part!"

…huh?

Both looked at Deidara star struck. Deidara looked confused as to what the fuss was about.

"Hahahaha! Hey Don't worry there's just this part and then that's it! Un!"

 _Isn't that what you said before?_

Sakura didn't want to be rude and say _'no, I don't really want to do anymore, I'm tired'_ so she just smiled and said "oh..er ok sure". Itachi could see that Sakura was getting tired from the shoot surprisingly, but he respected her choice. He would make sure Deidara would pay for it later though. As they got ready for the next part of the shoot, the next sentence which came out of Deidara's mouth would forever echo in their memories…

"Ok Sakura for this next bit, I want you to jump in the pool"

…

The look of horror and confusion on Sakura and Itachi's faces were an understatement. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Sorry, what?"

Deidara could feel his back burning thanks to Itachi's glare. He didn't dare to turn around.

"I-its ok. I just want a few shots of you on top of the water, like stepping on it, but of course the only way to do that is to jump. My camera can take multiple shots in a second so you don't have to jump again and again. Un."

Sakura thought there was no harm in that. What bothered her though was when she got out of the water, the white dress will be see through…and she's not wearing a bra underneath…She blushed at the thought of Itachi _and_ Deidara seeing.

Deidara took a deep breath; prepping himself for his next, most daring and possibly his last request… ever.

"Aaaaand…. If it's alright with you Sakura… I'd like a picture or two of you walking out of the water…"

Sakura froze. Itachi stepped in. enough was enough. "I think the pictures you have are more than enough right?"

Deidara looked back; still feeling the burning on his back. He could see by Itachi's expression that he was taking things too far. "… alright don't… worry about then... We'll just do the jump shoot and end it there…"

Sakura felt relief but at the same time guilt. Itachi could tell his friend's little guilt trip in the sound of his voice. _Sneaky little…_ She thought about what she could do to make everyone happy. As she looked at the water's reflection, an idea popped in her head.

"Deidara!"

Both men looked towards Sakura; waving her hand at Deidara to come over. He looked at Itachi for a moment and then made his way to her on the other side of the pool.

Itachi watched Sakura whisper in Deidara's ear. Deidara made a confused expression while Sakura's cheeks turned red.

Deidara walked back to Itachi and adjusted the camera he was holding to get ready for the shoot.

 _Looks like they are going through with it. The damn guilt trip must have worked._

Itachi looked at Sakura with a confused expression. Sakura simply smiled and mouthed some words which he couldn't make out.

"Alright! We're ready Sakura! Un!"

Sakura took a deep breath; feeling nervous about getting the jump right. She only had one shot at this. No pressure.

"On the count to 3 you jump. Remember, it needs to look like you're just taking a step on the water. Un!"

"O-OK!"

Sakura had a vivid image in her mind of what she thinks the photo should look like, but it was still nerve wracking".

"1... 2… 3… JUMP!"

Sakura jump forward over the water; lifting her dress up a bit as she placed her left foot on top of the water. To her it was going in slow motion…

 _ **SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP, SNAP…**_

…until her big toe touched the water, time then went back to normal and she suddenly descended into the water in a huge splash.

Deidara had to stop himself from looking how the photos turned out, as Sakura swan underwater to the shallow end, it was time for the next part. He had his camera ready.

"Uchiha… you better keep an eye on her…"

Now Itachi was more confused than before. He didn't need Deidara to tell him though. He was watching Sakura swim; the dress flowing with her movements like a mermaid.

As she reached the shallow end of the pool, she brought her head up to the surface for air. She slowly stood up; the water reaching the bottom of her ribcage. Itachi couldn't believe how sexy and downright beautiful she looked, even with just her back facing them.

 _ **SNAP, SNAP, SNAP…**_

… _wait, I thought he wasn't gonna take these pictures? Was… was this what they were whispering about?... but why were they so secretive about it?_

Sakura walked towards the steps; the water now reaching her waist. She took one step out and lifted her right leg and placed her foot on the step which was completely out of the water. she stopped and turned her head back towards Itachi and Deidara but there was only one person she was looking at.

Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura was half way out the water, with that cursed white dress sticking to her and showing everything, the dress had even slipped to show her thigh. Even the outline of her underwear was just about showing. Her pink bubble-gum hair stuck to her face, and her eyes were half lidded, just like in his daydream…

 _Was this what they were planning? This was why they-_

 _ **SNAP, SNAP**_

 _Seriously? Are you kidding me?!_

"Alright! Good job Sakura! That's a wrap!"

Deidara stood up, turned and started looking through the photos on his camera. Itachi was still frozen on the spot; still looking at Sakura. And just like her, she caught him off guard again, by giving him a quick, cheeky wink and then running out of the water, grabbing her dressing gown and running back up the steps leading to the villa.

Once again, Itachi was left frozen on the spot, thanks to Sakura's teasing. He turned to face Deidara as he heard him laugh.

"Hehehehe relax Uchiha, these last few photos are just for you. Her orders" He said as he handed the camera to Itachi to look at.

The photo on the camera screen was a zoom in of Sakura stepping out of the water and looking back. She looked stunning, sexy, amazing. Those words were an understatement.

Itachi handed the camera back to Deidara and walked away. Deidara smiled as he watched Itachi storm towards the villa; having a vague idea what he's up to.

 _In the downstairs shower…_

Sakura leaned against the shower wall panting. She ran as fast as she could to the shower room without slipping or being noticed. She still couldn't believe what she did, she felt so embarrassed and yet empowered.

 _I did it! I actually did it! I hope they turned out ok? I wonder what Itachi thinks? Heh, he's probably pissed that I teased him agai-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the bathroom door open and shut. She turned to see Itachi panting. He opened the fogged up shower door and quickly shut it. Sakura wanted to yell, but she remembered there were still people in the villa.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?"

"I could say the same thing" He supported himself with his hands on the wall, trapping Sakura. She watched as the water sprayed on Itachi; soaking his hair and clothes which he never bothered taking off. He gazed into her eyes as she did. She blushed.

"You've still got your clothes on… you-you're gonna ruin them."

"Hmmmm…"

Itachi leaned in and whispered in her ear. "… and you've still got that cursed white summer dress on. You have no idea what you in that dress is doing to me"

She looked down at the dress; she forgot she even had it on.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She could feel Itachi smirking and quietly laughing, slowly turning into a low growl.

"Hmmmmm the things I want to do to you in this dress…"

He suddenly lifted Sakura by her thighs and pressed her against the wall with himself. She could feel his hidden erection. She gasped at the sudden action. She also couldn't help but be turned on more by how sexy her boyfriend looked under the spraying water and still in his clothes. His black checked shirt had a few buttons undone at the top and a few undone at the bottom, revealing the top of his jeans and the V shape his toned muscles made.

 _Damn!_

"Can you feel what you've done to me Sakura? You need to take responsibility"

 _R-responsibility?_

Sakura started moaning as she felt Itachi pecked her on the neck and grinded himself against her.

"I think you need to be punished"

Not yet had they explored the 'punishment' phase of their coupling. Sakura hadn't thought about it much at all, but the way Itachi said it heated her core. It seemed he was as eager to explore this next chapter of their coupling as she was.

Sakura grabbed Itachi's face and kissed him hard as he continued grinding against her. Both moaned in the kiss. They startled their battle for dominance with their tongues. Itachi could see her nipples perking underneath the dress so he ripped opened the top half of the dress. Sakura swung her head back as Itachi started sucking on her left nipple.

"Ah, Oh Itachi, Ah!"

Itachi moved back to kissing and sucking Sakura's neck. She dragged her fingers through Itachi's hair; gasping at how amazing his kisses were on her neck. He undid the last of the buttons on Sakura's dress and it slipped off; making a loud _**Splat**_ as it hit the shower floor. Neither realised how heavy the wet material was until it was gone. Sakura was now only in her white panties.

Sakura started unbuttoning Itachi's shirt and as she was about to unzip his jeans, he stopped her. He grabbed her shaking hands and placed them up beside her head against the wall. She bit her lip; she wanted him to just have his way with her already, but Itachi had other plans.

He placed Sakura on her feet and grabbed her by the chin. "I think I'll make you wait until tonight to be 'ravished' Enjoy your punishment". He gave her one last kiss on the lips and then walked out the shower.

Sakura was left dazed as she watched Itachi take off his drenched clothes and dried himself off with a towel. He gave her one more teasing smirk and then walked out the room…

…So this was the punishment. Making her all hot and bothered until tonight. Punishment for what though? That sudden kiss she gave him before? Making him daydream naughty things during the photoshoot? (Even though that wasn't completely her fault) The white summer dress?

Yeah… that dress had a lot more power on him than she realised. So now thanks to her teasing she has to wait until tonight to be with Itachi… It was 3:30pm… It was going to be a long afternoon…

 _ **Wow! This was a difficult chapter to write. I had an idea on what would happen but it was difficult to actually get it down on paper lol. Didn't realise it was going to take me this long. Once again guys sorry for the long wait. I know from the chapters I've been avoiding a lemon scene, think I'm just nervous about making it good lol but the next chapter will have a lemon scene so I'll do my best. Enjoy and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Heated Memories

_**Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter! It's a real confidence boost! Ok! I'll explain why this chapters taken so long to come out at the end. Anyway, to the next chapter! I've wanted to write Itachi x Sakura's first time back in chapter 2 but to be honest I was very shy about it but I'm gonna try it this time to show how much more confident they are with each other. Enjoy ;)**_

 _ **WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER ;)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 Heated Memories**_

Everyone gathered for the lovely meal Hidan and Sasori had prepared. A surprisingly weird and yet amazing combination when it came to cooking. It was delicious too. After dinner, everyone sat around the pool chatting, laughing and gazing at the stars. There were no towns or cities around so the starry sky was amazingly clear.

Everyone was having fun… everyone except for Sakura. Sure, she enjoyed the food, and enjoying hearing about Itachi and the groups high school days and funny stories, but the effects of her and Itachi's heated moment in the shower earlier in the day had kept her in heat and unsatisfied for the rest of the day.

During the evening, Itachi kept squeezing her hand whenever they touched hands as if to say "Soon".

 _Bastard_

While everyone chatted and laughed, Sakura layed back on her chair and gazed at the stars, trying to take her mind off the later late night activities with Itachi.

Sadly, it was of course hopeless. Instead of thinking about the night, her mind wondered to her and Itachi's first night together.

It was the night Sasuke barged in on their date and Itachi kicked him out. What happened afterwards very much made up for it…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _The look on Itachi's face as she showed him her sexy black lace top stockings underneath her dress made her feel empowered. She let go of the side of her dress to cover the top of the stocking and stood her ground; acting all innocent as he approached her._

 _He walked right into her, he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately and kept walking; leading her to his bedroom. As he did, Sakura brought her arms around his neck._

 _The sudden kiss and man handling took the breath out of her which almost sounded like a moan. Itachi nibbled her bottom lip, she opened her mouth; knowing exactly what he was asking._

 _Sakura slowly licked Itachi's lips. He gladly accepted her invitation and began to fight for dominance with their tongues. The heated battle made Sakura moan in the kiss; feeling Itachi's hands moving across her back, shoulders, through her hair, back down her back._

 _She in return moved her hands through his hair and took the tie out; letting his hair fall. She kept one hand tangled in his hair as her other hand moved down to his shoulders, feeling his shoulder blades move, and continued moving her hand on his collar bone, feeling his necklace and on the exposed skin of his chest and undid a button on his shirt._

 _Itachi broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together; both were panting from the battle which he had clearly won, judging by Sakura's half moaning panting._

 _Although he knew they both wanted this, Itachi felt that not only he needed to ask for her permission, but he wanted to ask. They had only been going out for a few weeks and Sasuke, the guy who Sakura used to like had ruined the evening, although Itachi would make sure he would make up for that._

 _He panted as he spoke. "Are you sure you want this?"_

 _Sakura felt puzzled but understood and actually felt relief and happiness that despite how they've gone, he's still asking for permission and respecting her. She smiled and placed her hand which was tangled in his hair to his cheek._

" _I'm sure. I want this… I want you…"_

 _But that didn't stop her anxiety from getting the better of her._

"… _don't you?"_

 _Itachi felt a small, sharp sting in his heart as he heard the fear of rejection and hurt in her voice. He sighed and pressed himself more into Sakura. She could feel his hardness, and not just the hardness of his chest._

" _Of course I do Sakura… I've liked you for a long time. But I never made a move since I knew you liked my brother. But now I will show you how much I love you and desire you"_

 _Sakura was in shock by his words, in a good way, but she didn't have time to let it sink in as he kissed her on the lips and made her moan again. He moved his hands down her ass to her thighs and lifted her up. Sakura instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Now she could really feel his hardness, which once again made her moan and kissed Itachi more passionately, which made him moan._

 _He carried her towards the bed. As he went onto his knees on the mattress, Sakura broke the kiss and gazed into his eyes as she started buttoning his shirt. When he made it to the middle of the bed, Itachi slowly let both of them fall; keeping eye contact with Sakura as he gently placed her head on the pillows. She let her legs fall to his sides as he then lifted himself up to take off his opened shirt._

 _Sakura could now see his six pack and pecs; recalling the first time she saw them when she accidently walked in on him getting changed. She only saw his back, his side and little bit of his pack for a few seconds but wow! He looked amazing!_

" _Enjoying the view?"_

 _Sakura blushed; realizing she was staring. Itachi chuckled, then slowly leaned down to bring his face close to hers._

" _I don't believe it's fair if I'm the only one naked…"_

 _His hands travelled slowly up her thighs and stopped at the lace of her stockings. All Sakura could do was smile and laugh in her shyness. She then sat up and tried to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. Itachi reached behind her and unzipped the dress himself slowly._

 _As he did so, Sakura placed her hands on his face and kissed him. The more they kissed the more loving and passionate it became._

 _Itachi helped Sakura slip out of her dress; revealing a sexy black lace bra and panties. Itachi gently pushed her down on the bed to look at her attire. She was now only wearing her underwear and stockings. She looked stunning. He sat up again to unbuckle his belt and then undo his jeans and take them off. He also took the chance to take of his underwear._

 _He… He's naked!_

 _That was all Sakura could think of while looking at him. Itachi laughed as he watched her gasp and quickly look away and covered her red face after seeing his erection for the first time._

 _He loved how confident she was earlier but how he loved how shy she was being now, he found it cute. He leaned in and whispered in her ear._

" _Is it that scary?"_

 _Sakura shook her head and spoke through her hands. "No! no! It just- you just caught me by surprise"_

 _Itachi laughed and started kissing her neck._

" _Relax, It's not going to bite"_

 _Sakura couldn't help but bite her lip at how good his kisses felt. She felt him take her hand and move it towards him and…_

 _Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he was letting her touch his cock._

" _See? Nothing to fear"_

 _She felt nervous as hell but at the same time excited. She wanted to try something so she kept her hold on him and pumped once. Itachi stopped kissing and gasped and moaned in her neck. It caught him completely by surprise._

 _He took hold of her hand which was holding onto him and placed brought back to her side. He then moved his hands to her back and unclipped her bra. Sakura didn't have the chance to hide herself as Itachi was too quick. As soon as he threw the material across the room he latched onto her left nipple and circled his tongue around it and sucked._

 _Sakura threw her head back and entangled her hands into his hair. Her body then moved on its own and bucked into Itachi; feeling his hardness. This made both of them moan loudly. Itachi grinded himself back into Sakura as he brought his hand to her other breast and squeezed her and pinched her nipple._

" _Aaahhh! Itaaachii!"_

 _He slowly moved his free up her thigh, to the inside of her inner thigh. Sakura's panting was getting heavier as she suddenly felt something through her panties and circling her entrance._

" _Oooooh What are y- Ahhh!"_

 _Now she was getting scared. Itachi let go of her nipple with a '_ _ **pop**_ _' and then latched onto her neck again as he inserted a finger into her. Sakura moaned louder than either of them expected. He pumped his finger into her slowly and then added another finger._

 _God she was tight! Surprisingly tight. A sudden thought went through Itachi's mind. Itachi lifted his head up to face Sakura._

" _Sakura?... you have done this before, right?"_

 _The question took her by surprise and couldn't help but say what she said next…_

" _If you mean what you're doing with your finger to myself then… yes?"_

 _The image of Sakura pleasuring herself shot through Itachi's mind like a bullet. But he quickly stored that picture for later…_

" _Haha ummm no I mean… are you a virgin?"_

 _Sakura unconsciously made a sad, disappointed face and she slowly nodded with a quiet "Yes". She watched Itachi's expression change from curiosity to concern. He withdrew his fingers which made her now feel guilty._

" _Why didn't you say anything?"_

" _I'm sorry I didn't mean to hide it… I guess I wanted you to think I was experienced…"_

 _Itachi tilted his head in confusion with his mouth open; for the first time speechless._

" _Are you disappointed?"_

 _He entangled his hand into her hair and pressed his forehead against hers._

" _No, of course I'm not disappointed. Why would I be? ..."_

 _In all honesty Itachi was secretly glad she had never been touched by another man. Take that Sasuke!_

" _... you know how much I desire you Sakura, but I'm not going to force you if you don't feel like you're ready- "_

 _Before Itachi could finish, Sakura kissed him on the lips with more passion then before. She laid them both down and broke the kiss to look at him in the eyes. She then took her last remaining clothing off._

" _I wouldn't have even worn these stockings if I didn't think I was ready to give myself to you… I want to be with you Itachi… I… I love you"._

 _Itachi leaned to the side to reach his bedside table and opened the top draw and took out a square shaped packet. Sakura watched and turned bright red as he opened the packet and rolled the condom onto his erection._

 _He leaned back down and widened her legs with his own. With one last nod and kiss of approval by Sakura, Itachi slowly slided into her. She held onto him by his shoulders; her wrapped around from under him._

 _She couldn't help but jolt from the pain; tears slowly began to form in her eyes. Itachi kissed her cheek and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to distract her._

 _After a few moments Sakura whispered "I'm ok now"; feeling him throbbing inside of her was making her wetter. Itachi slowly retreated and then filled her again. He continued thrusting into her while listening to Sakura's heavenly moans. She moved her hands from his shoulders to down his back._

 _Now she was in so much pleasure she didn't know where to have her hands. She couldn't control how loud she was getting either. Her hands then travelled down to Itachi's ass. She could feel his muscles working and raked her nails from his ass to half way up his back. Surprisingly, by the groaning sound he made, Itachi liked it._

 _His thrusts became faster and faster. The slap of skin on skin could be heard; making Sakura moan louder. She brought her hands to his face to kiss him._

" _Mmm! Mmmm! Itachi! Mo-more!"_

 _Itachi kissed back with more intensity and pumped into her faster and harder now. He could feel her walls clamping down around him tighter; she was getting close._

 _Sakura could feel herself getting close. She bent her knees and lifted her feet. Seeing this, Itachi helped by lifting her legs with his arms. Once again his man-handling turned her on more; Itachi made sure to take a mental note of that. He thrusted harder and faster, he was getting close now too._

" _Co- come with me Sakura"_

 _Sakura very wanted to, coming together with this amazing man, hoping her body can take it, or if her body will at all. What she said next, she knew it would probably prevent her from walking the next day, or even the next few days._

" _Ma-make me"_

 _Itachi growled and pounded hard and fast into her. Sakura had never heard him growl before, but she would make sure to make him make that sexy sound again._

" _Ahhhh! Ahhh! Itachi! Itachi!"_

" _That's it! Ah! Ah Sakura!"_

 _Suddenly the room felt like it was spinning, Sakura felt the pleasure that was growing from the pit of her stomach burst. She had never had an orgasm like this before. She screamed by not only the sheer power of it, but the feeling of Itachi releasing himself inside of her and moaning her name._

 _Itachi moved out of her and move to her side. He took off the condom and landed on his back as he threw it in the trash. Both were sweating and panting._

 _She felt so tired, she could feel herself falling asleep. She used the last of her energy to move herself to her side and place her hand on Itachi's chest; feeling his heart beating fast. She whispered…_

" _Wow"_

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

Sakura woke up from a small shaking feeling coming from her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Itachi smiling; looking at her with the clear starry sky behind him.

"You ok sleepy head? That must have been a nice dream"

"Huh?"

"Your cheeks are red"

Sakura's eyes widened and quickly covered her cheeks. Itachi was sat beside her on the same sun bathing chair. He leaned into her smiling.

"So what were you dreaming about?"

She looked into his eyes as she recalled her dream. The way he kissed her on the lips, the way his hands travelled across her body. The pleasure, the feeling of him inside of her.

Itachi noticed her breathing getting for ragged. She reached out, grabbed him by his shoulders; his broad shoulders, lifted herself up, and brought him to her for a lustful kiss. She moaned every time their tongues touched. Her forwardness was turning him on at an incredible speed.

Itachi broke the kiss; both of them panted and stared into each other's eyes. Never had they had such a heated kiss before, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last. Sakura watched Itachi stand up and offer his hand out to her. As she took his hand, he pulled her into him. Sakura bounced into him.

"Everyone else has gone inside, I told them we were going to straight to bed"

He winked as he said ' _bed'_ ; almost as if he was saying "We've waited long enough". Sakura smiled and held his hand. He led her back to the villa, through the kitchen and quickly saying goodnight to everyone in the other room. Sakura quickly looked in the room to say goodnight as well; noticing only Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame were the only ones left still wake, and drunk. Itachi continued leading them both up the staircase and to their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed, the couple were once again all over each other, however Itachi purposefully avoided Sakura's lips and kissed her neck ever so slowly. She could feel his smirk.

"You never asked my question"

"Wha-what?" It wasn't exactly easy talking while her lover was teasing her neck.

"Your dream… what was it about hmmm?"

Sakura figured he wasn't going to stop teasing until she told him. She was nervous of what Itachi would think of her dreaming of their coupling. She struggled getting the words out.

"I... ummm… was dreaming about… "

She gulped.

"… our first time together…"

She felt Itachi stop. He lifted his head up and rested his forehead on hers.

"Oh? What moments?"

"Huh? Moments?"

"Yeah. The moment I picked you up and carried you to bed?"

As he spoke Itachi lifted Sakura up in his arms and made her wrap her legs around his waist. She couldn't help but gasp at the sudden action and whispered in response while chuckling a little.

"Yes"

"Or the moment I unzipped your dress and sucked and kissed your breasts?"

The images were coming back. Sakura's face turned red. "Yes". Itachi slowly started walking towards the bed.

"What about the moment I explored you with my fingers? Impaling you with them over and over again, making you scream"

She could sense the bed close by; half expecting him to just drop her and the other half expecting both of them to fall. Her hands were on Itachi's face, moving his locks out of the way so she could see his handsome face. She whispered which almost became a moan.

"Yes"

"What about when I thrusted deep into you?"

Itachi then turned around; still holding her, and sat down on the edge of the bed, now with Sakura straddling him, feeling his arousal more.

"Clasping your thighs against my hips as I continued making you mine. You screaming my name every time I hit that special place deep, _deep_ inside you".

Itachi thrusted his hips upward into Sakura as he said ' _deep';_ making her moan. She held on tighter as she moaned.

"Yes, yes I did. All of it. I dreamt all of it and more"

"Oh? More?"

Itachi started kissing her neck more and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body into his.

"Mmmmmm else did you imagine?"

The vibration of Itachi's groan shook through Sakura's body. She was not going to wait anymore.

"Ju-just shut up"

She kissed Itachi and once again it became more heated. They quickly took off each other's clothes without breaking the kiss. Once they were both naked, Itachi brought his hand down to feel Sakura's wetness. She swung her head back and moaned. Itachi growled in her ear and whispered.

"Mmmmm you are so wet already"

"Ahhh Itaaa!"

His finger entered her with ease. Sakura moaned and held onto Itachi's shoulders tightly as she felt another finger enter her and both now slowly pumping in and out of her. Itachi couldn't help but watch Sakura as she moved with his fingers, looking like she was riding him. He wanted to know what that would bel like. Secretly he had imagined it before and other things.

He slowly took out his fingers and pumped his erect member a few times with his hand which was now covered in Sakura's fluid. She blushed at the sight. It was turning her on.

Itachi then nudged his member against her opening; tapping it teasingly. Sakura moaned loudly as she felt his tip finally enter her but then move out. In again, and then out again. Sakura just wanted to grab onto his member herself, but instead she kissed him and bit his bottom lip as she moaned.

"Stop teasing me, Itachi"

He smiled and entered her fully. Sakura arched her back and moaned. Their first night in the villa last night, they weren't able to have sex since the gang wanted to hang out and have some drinks and the jet lag took its toll. But finally, all the pent up sexual tension from the photoshoot and shower earlier in the day could finally be released.

After a slow and nervous few moments, with Itachi's help Sakura found a rhythm. Itachi held on to Sakura's thighs and ass, pumping into her faster.

"Ah, ah! Oh Itachi!"

"Ah! Feel good?"

"Mmmmmm Oh! Yes! Ah! Sooo good!"

Itachi let his top half fall on the bed, moving his hands to Sakura's waist. He watched Sakura riding him; her hair messed up, her breasts bouncing; lost in the pleasure. She looked down; seeing him watching her with dark, lustful, half lidded eyes. She started feel self-conscious. She slowed down and gently fell on top of him, still grinding into him and kissing him.

Itachi gently push her back up. Sakura stopped moving; feeling more self-conscious. Both were panting.

"It's alright, just do what you were doing a minute ago"

"B-but you'll be watching me"

Itachi took her hand and kissed the back of it. He then looked up at her with half lidded eyes.

"I will… you looked so sexy riding me. I want to see more of it. I'm sure I can distract you in some way…"

He brought his hand between her legs and pinched her swollen clit, making her moan. Sakura closed her eyes and started moving; focusing on the feel of Itachi inside of her. He could feel her hesitation in her movements, but after a while she started gaining confidence and speed. He held back onto her by the waist as he swung his head back and moaned with her.

Sakura's hands traced the ripped six pack and muscles on Itachi's front. Even now she thought to herself, _how is such an amazingly handsome man like Itachi with someone like me?_

She shook away that thought, knowing it would damage her confidence. Suddenly Sakura moaned loudly and landed her top half on Itachi's as he began thrusting harder and faster into her. He grabbed onto her ass cheeks tightly in each hand and groaned, pounding into her.

"Ah, Ah, Sakura!"

Sakura placed her forehead onto Itachi's, the pitch of her moans getting higher as she was reaching her peak. She bounced on him faster and faster, using all the energy she had.

"Ah Itachi! Please! Don't Stop!"

All Itachi wanted to do was roll them over and pound into her, but he wanted to come with Sakura riding him, even with him doing most of the work. He wanted to make Sakura the first and only woman to make him come while riding him. The others before her just didn't do it for him. But Sakura was different, she was strong, passionate and beautiful.

Feeling like his body was about to burst with passion, Itachi kissed Sakura hard on the lips and held onto her tighter as he pounded upwards into her.

"Ah! Ah! Oh my god! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh Fuck Ahhhhhhh!"

Sakura kept her mouth open in a silent scream in ecstasy. Itachi kept a tight hold on her for a few more seconds as he finished filling her with his seeds. With the last bit of strength, he had left, Itachi lifted himself and Sakura and carried her to the head of the bed and covered them both with the duvet; although they both uncovered themselves seconds later as they were still too hot and sweaty from their ' _activity'._

Itachi stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever; catching his breath. He turned to face Sakura, who had now fallen asleep. Her chest was still exposed. Itachi simply chuckled and brought the covers to her chest.

"Guess you're not ready to round 2 yet".

 **WOW! That was difficult! I mean, it wasn't just writers block but the whole lemon scenes too! Hahaha hope they weren't cheesy or stupid. Anyway I'm so sorry again for the wait. First I had really bad writers block, and then there were life issues which have been mostly resolved. But yeah those lemon scenes were difficult to write, but I hope you guys like them.**

 **It's only 10 days till Christmas and I'm gonna be busy. I'll keep writing the new chapter whenever I can but it'll probably come out in the new year. I'll do my best not to make you guys wait so long again. Let me know what you think of the chapter and the whole story. Still surprised by the positive feedback btw. I'll say it now but Merry Christmas to you all and hope you all have a Happy New Year! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 Happiness

_**So sorry for no chapters lately. Had writers block but it's ok. I want to take my time with this story and not mess it up. Anyway I hope the wait was worth it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

 _ **Chapter 6 Happiness**_

The morning sunlight shone through the small opened gap of the curtains in the bedroom. Itachi layed in bed; opening his eyes to the ceiling. It took a moment for his eyesight to clear up, then he turned his head to see Sakura who was still sound asleep. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, _last night must have really tired her out_ he thought.

He noticed how sexy she looked with the duvet just covering her from her hips. Sakura was asleep on her side facing him, meaning he had a good view of her breasts pressed together.

Even now Itachi couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with Sakura. It still angered him though that she was hurt by his brother of all people. Sadly, he knew deep down that Sasuke would someday hurt her, he just believed and hoped it would be by accident. She had been chasing after Sasuke for years, and during that time, Itachi got to watch Sakura grow into a gorgeous young woman, and his brother wouldn't notice. He thought Sasuke must have either been blind, stupid or _swung the other way_ , which he believed for a while, what with the amount of time he hanged around with his best friend Naruto.

He still remembered the night he found her in the empty street all alone in the rain crying. The image still saddened him, he vowed from then on he would look after her, even if it was from a distance.

He gently touched Sakura's cheek with his fingers, and moved his thumb back and forth. "I promise; I won't let anything happen to you like that again." He whispered ever so quietly, as if he was talking more to himself than her. He moved himself closer to her. "Sakura… I - ".

He stopped as Sakura's eyes started twitching. She was waking up. She smiled as she could feel Itachi's hand on her cheek. "Are you watching me sleep?" She whispered; still trying to find her voice. Itachi chuckled "Maybe. You looked so peaceful, plus you looked very tired after last night"

Sakura giggled and hugged Itachi which took him by surprise. "What this for?". "I dunno, I'm just… I'm just so happy… I just felt like hugging you".

Her words warmed his heart and he smiled and hugged back, tight.

It took a while but Sakura and Itachi finally came downstairs for breakfast, luckily for them, everyone else wasn't in the mood for jokes. Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were all holding their heads and grunting.

Sakura: What's wrong with them?

Sasori was sat with drinking coffee while Pein and Konan were making breakfast for themselves.

Sasori: They drink a bit too much last night.

Itachi: What time did you guys go to bed last night?

Hidan: Urgh fuck knows.

Kakuzu: Shut up Hidan, stop yelling.

Hidan: I'm not fucking yelling, it's your sensitive hearing you old fart.

Kisame: hehe because you're hungover.

Deidara: We are all hungover Kisame. Un.

Everyone then looked at Deidara in confusion. "You didn't even drink with us man" Said Kisame. Deidara turned his head looking confused. "Oh yeah, must have been earlier in the day"

Sasori: Heh, still such a light weight as always.

Deidara stood up. "I AM NOT! I'M JUST-!". He instantly fell back on his chair and grunted, holding his head and hunching over; as did the others. Itachi sighed and walked to the kitchen to get a drink, Sakura followed.

Hidan: Urrrgh just shut the fuck up Deidara.

Deidara: Urrgh dammit, and I've still got to finish editing those photos.

Sakura walked up to Deidara. "Well I can help if you want?"

"Thanks but I'll be fine… might need some help getting to other room though"

Sakura and looked at Itachi and smiled, he knew it was her way of saying 'can you help me carry him?'. Itachi smiled back and walked to Deidara to place his arm behind his neck and picked him up and walk him to the other room.

"Come on Cinderella". Kisame laughed but quickly stopped with an "Ooooh, ow, ow shit my head".

A few hours later everyone was doing their own thing. Pein and Konan were taking a walk around the huge garden, Kisame was swimming laps in the pool while Sasori was sat by the pool reading a book. Kakuzu and Itachi were watching a film, Deidara and Sakura were in another room editing photos and Hidan was lying on the sofa with a small towel over his eyes and forehead snoring away.

Sakura stretched her arms above her head; finally finishing the work Deidara gave her. It was a simple check to see if Deidara made any mistakes on the editing and checking all the photos have been taken off the memory card.

"Ok, they're all done. Were there any other photos that needed doing?"

"Nah that's ok. Thanks Sakura, it would have taken me forever to have finished these, un".

"I don't envy you Deidara, but it's nice to see you working so hard on something you love, hehehe". Sakura was about to take out the memory card out of the laptop until suddenly she noticed a photo that wasn't in a file. It was simply on its own. It made her curious.

"Hey Deidara what's this?". Before Deidara had the chance to answer she clicked open the photo to see what it was. Her eyes widened.

Deidara turned around about to answer but saw her reaction instead. He stood up and walked to see what she was seeing. His eyes widened and turned red.

"I-IT-IT-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK?!"

It was a photo of Sasori and himself sat together at what it looked like a party. Deidara was hugging him and laughing while Sasori was smiling and holding the camera. Sakura turned to see Deidara covering his blushing face with one hand.

"Deidara… do you like Sasori?"

Deidara was silent for a moment until finally he turned his head to speak and showed how red his face was. "I… umm…" He turned away again after a quiet "Yeah". For some reason the sight of Deidara acting all shy about his feelings for Sasori and the fact he had feelings for him made Sakura giddy and happy for him.

"Deidara, it's ok. You don't need to be shy about it."

"I can't help it". It was understable why Deidara had kept his sexuality a secret. There was always that fear of losing Sasori as a friend is he found out.

Sakura followed Deidara towards the window which looked down at the garden and pool. Deidara spoke as he watched Sasori reading.

"Ever since we first met we always argued about whose artwork was better or whose philosophy of art was superior, but I always had a lot of respect for him, I never imagined that I would fall for him. Hmmm". He chuckled at himself.

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. "Awwwwwww Deidara. That is so sweet. I think you should tell him.".

"Hah! You're kidding right? Besides… I don't wanna ruin what I have with him. I'm fine with just admiring from afar".

Suddenly an image flashed before Sakura's eyes. A memory. A sad, dark memory. "But… what if… he meets someone… what would you do?"

Deidara froze. The thought of Sasori with someone never crossed his mind. The image of him with someone scared him. It was painful. He turned to see Sakura looking down with a sad expression. Itachi told him what she went through and he felt sorry for the poor girl. He then asked himself how he would be if the same thing happened to him with Sasori. He shook his head and walked towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders. It made Sakura look up to him.

"To be honest Sakura, I've been debating whether to tell him or not during this trip. I mean we are in France; one of the most romantic places in the world… but I guess I'm not ready to tell him just yet… but I will…" he spoke with a soft and gentle tone. "I see what you have with Itachi and it makes me kinda jealous and I want the same with Sasori… and talking with you has helped… but I like said I will tell him… eventually".

Sakura smiled and it grew. His words made her feel comforted and happy. It made those bad memories go away. She hugged Deidara, which surprised him. "I'll be rooting for you… I hope your feelings reach him. You'd make a lovely couple".

Deidara blushed and chuckled again. He hugged Sakura back. "I should hope so. Hmm"

Sakura waved to Deidara as he walked out onto the patio; making his way to the pool where Kisame and Sasori were. She watched Deidara looking at Sasori reading his book who finally looked up and noticed him. It looked like Sasori was asking where he had been. Now that she knew, she could see the love in Deidara's eyes as he spoke to the red head. It made her miss Itachi and made her feel silly. She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a chest. She then felt Itachi rest his head on her neck.

"You finally finished helping Deidara?"

Sakura felt so happy and safe in Itachi's arms that she couldn't answer properly but a simple nod and "Mmmhmm". She turned herself around and wrapped her arms around Itachi's back and hugged him. This startled him; he was starting to tell Sakura's moods by the way she hugged. If she hugged him with her arms around his neck, it meant she was in a romantic mood, if she hugged with her arms either around his back or with her arms tight against her own body as if protecting herself, it meant something was wrong.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did something happen?" He asked as he stroked her head. She shook her head, still against his chest, she lifted it up to look at him.

"It's nothing… I'm just happy. I just felt like hugging you… like this morning."

Itachi smiled and hugged her back, but he was still concerned. "You can tell me if anything's bothering you Sakura… you know that right?".

"I do… It's just…"

 _What Sasuke did still haunts me… is Itachi going to leave me for someone else too?... Some of this still feels unreal… Is this all just a dream?... Is what we have real?... I'm scared about the future… I don't want to be alone…_

"… Don't let me go ok?"

Itachi felt puzzled but understood her words. He had a feeling those memories still haunted her. He held her tighter and kissed her on the forehead. "…I promise won't".

The rest of the day was full of laughter and fun. It was the last day at the villa and all work as done so everyone could have fun. That night everyone decided to go out for dinner in a local French town.

Sakura was finishing adjusting her hair and makeup. She was wearing a cherry red dress which was tight around the top but flowed from the waist down and stopped at her ankles. It was open on one side from her thigh exposing her leg and ankle strapped heels. Although the dinner was with everyone, she wanted to look good, especially for Itachi. She looked out the window to see the sky changing slowly from day to night, she then looked down at the courtyard to notice the cars were gone.

 _Huh? Are we meeting them down there? Or maybe they had to go early to book in person._

Sakura made her way down the long corridor, down the staircase towards the kitchen.

"Hey, where are the cars? -"

She stopped in her tracks. Beyond the kitchen, towards outside, the patio was surrounded by candles. The table which was big enough for 10 or more people was set for just 2.

"I told them to go on without us"

Sakura turned around to see Itachi in a black blazer and trousers, with a navy blue shirt and a red tie. He had his hair tied back in its usual style but it hanged over one shoulder and he had one hand in his pocket.

"I thought since it's our last night here, we'd make the most of it."

Sakura blushed at Itachi's attire. He looked so handsome and cool. _So suave._

"If I had known it would be just the two of us, I would have put on my lil black dress". She stood her ground as Itachi continued walked towards her and smiled.

"Hmmmm, what do you talking about? You look beautiful in the dress you're wearing now…"

He stopped just beside her and looked into her eyes. "If you want to wear that lil black dress though I won't stop you. But you should know…"

He placed his fingers gently under her chin and lifted it. "If you wore it I won't be able to stop myself from lifting you onto that table outside, surrounded by those candles and having my way with you." He spoke with such calm and yet a deep, sexy tone. Sakura couldn't help but bite her lip.

"But then we won't be able to have dinner. It would bad if we skipped straight for dessert."

"Hmmmm then let's have a lovely romantic dinner and not be naughty". He gave her a chaste kiss and took her hand to lead her outside. He knew exactly what he was doing; as usual he was fuelling the fire for a passionate night.

They sat outside enjoying the meal Itachi had made. He never bragged about how such a good cook he was. After they finished eating they stayed sat on the patio with a glass of wine each and admired the view of the landscape surrounding the villa. It was on a hill so you can see a valley not far from them. The only sounds were crickets and the leaves rustling in the wind. It was so peaceful.

Sakura sighed. "You ok?". She looked to see Itachi watching her. She smiled.

"Yeah…" She nodded "…yeah, you know what? I am happy. This evening has been lovely".

Itachi chuckled "You make it sound like a first date". Sakura laughed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Itachi found it cute when she was shy.

"I was so nervous during our first date". Sakura's eyes widened; recalling how calm and collected he was.

"Hehehe really? But you were so suave and gentlemanly. I was very impressed". Her confession brought a huge smile to Itachi's face that he couldn't control it. He rested his cheek on his fist as he listened to her.

"To me you were in a different world from Sasuke. Like you were this strong, intelligent man with a lot of power and charisma. Very suave and maybe a bit of a lady's man"

"Hahahahaha," He kept his gaze at the garden and night sky as he spoke. "I admit there were a lot of women who were interested in me, but I was never interested in them… there was always something about you though that caught my attention".

Sakura continued looking at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked back at her but said nothing. He leaned back and smiled, watching her eyes following his hands as he undid the button on his collar and lowered his tie a little bit. She blushed.

"There were times when I thought you looked so beautiful and that I wanted you to look only at me… like you are now."

"Hahaha I did look at you. Just not the same way as I do now." She stood up and slowly walked around the table towards him. "You woke me up Itachi, to a life which I thought wasn't possible for me…"

She stopped in front of him, letting him take in the view. She then leaned over him and picked up his tie; keeping their eyes on each other the whole time. "… and I couldn't have asked for anyone better to share that with… that's why I'm happy". She leaned down and pressed her lips against his ever so gently. Before he had the chance to return the kiss, she straightened back up and kept her gaze at him.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to lift me onto the table and have your way with me?". Itachi smiled and stood up; his eyes now filled with lust.

"Hmhmm, that was if you were wearing your lil black dress…". He quickly turned her around so her back was against his chest with her hands on the table. "… As for _that_ dress though, I'd have to bend you over the table and have my way with you."

His words shot pleasure through her body. She pressed her ass more into him. She bit her lip just before Itachi brought his lips to hers and kissed her hard.

 _ **Meanwhile in Japan…**_

"Yes, he'll be back tomorrow… yes… I'm not sure but I've sent a message anyway… yes…. Good, I'm looking forward to seeing you again… alright, bye."

 _ **Beep**_

The phone was lowered. The man looked out the window of his office looking down on Tokyo.

"And you're saying this has been going on for quite some time?"

"Yes, about several months now. I thought it must be serious if it's lasted this long. I thought you and mother should know"

"No. He hasn't said a word, but then again that brother of yours has always been secretive about his love life. Thank you for informing me Sasuke…. it's time."

Sasuke who was sat on the sofa in the middle of the room grinned. His father lifted the phone back up to him and reread the message he sent to Itachi.

" _ **As soon as you're back in the country come straight to my office at work. There is something I need to discuss with you. Come alone."**_

 _ **Ooooooooh something dramatic is going to happen! What's Sasuke done now? And what does their father have planned? The chapters are gonna take a while longer to do (if you haven't guessed) due to where the story's heading, making cosplays and life getting in the way as usual. Oh and of course working on my Akatsuki x Sakura oneshots! I'm trying to make it so I write one once a month so look forward to it. I hope people are still enjoying this story. Please continue to follow it and review it. Thank you and see ya soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Life Changing

_**Sorry for the wait, I was busy with cosplays, life and Akatsuki x Sakura stories. Well I say that and yet this took me one night to write and a day to go through. Guess the ideas finally came! So here we go. Prepare yourselves…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 7 - Life Changing**_

Itachi reread the message over and over as he got ready to leave for his father's office. The only reason his father would ever request his presence, or even speak to him was if it was something serious, or involved the family, or anything he did that could alter the reputation of the Uchiha clan.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"Itachi?"

He turned around to see Sakura wearing one of his black t-shirts, she looked so hot, not just because she was just in a T-shirt but because she was wearing his clothes.

"You ok?"

Ever since they got back from France the day before, Itachi had been more quiet than usual, he received the text message from his father as soon as he got off the plane. Of course, he wanted to not worry Sakura.

"It's nothing, my father just wants to see me that's all. I'll probably be there all day whatever this is about"

Sakura approached him and hugged him from behind. "It's ok, I need to head to the University anyway. We can meet up later"

Itachi sighed and held her hands, he had hoped to have spent more time with her. "Sorry, I'll make it up to you"

Sakura chuckled and turned him around, wrapping her arms around his neck "You better" she said with a sexy tone. He closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss, catching her off guard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly bringing them up her back with the T-shirt. She moaned, pressing her body more into his, feeling him growing hard she smiled.

"How's that for a start?" He leaned in her ear and whispered "We'll continue tonight". He sneakily nibbled her earlobe and quickly moved back before she had the chance to respond. Sakura blushed and fidgeted with the end of the T-shirt, wanting to continue now.

"Geez, you sure know how to make a girl all hot and bothered"

Itachi smirked, knowing she was referring to the last time he left her hot and bothered. He watched her play with her hair and turn around, showing her ass to him. "Maybe I should leave you hot and bothered one of these days" She walked away, swinging her hips. Itachi sat down to calm himself, saving that image of her being koi and sexy for later. He started thinking he wouldn't mind if she left him hot and bothered one day, just to see what she would do to make it happen, although he would make sure she'd regret it.

Itachi made his way to his father's office in central Tokyo. It was a tall modern building which looked down on Tokyo station. He felt like he was entering a different world every time he walked in or out the building.

He made his way through the entrance, instantly being recognised and greeted. "Good morning Uchiha-san". Itachi was used to it by now, even though it had been a while since he last visited. He went in the lift and pressed the button for the top floor, the big bosses' office. He took the chance to collect himself and prepare for what was to come. He suspected that the only reason his father would suddenly want to speak to him would be about his relationship with Sakura. It was no question who told him, even though Sasuke would gain nothing from this. It was partly the reason why Itachi never told his parents about any relationships he's had. He believed they would never approve, or at least his father. Itachi mentally prepared himself for the battle to come.

The door opened, revealing the desk for his father's assistant and the door to the office. The purple haired woman sat at the desk, didn't seem at all surprised to see Itachi, she must have been told.

"Good morning Uchiha-san" She smiled politely, as did Itachi. "Good morning Uzuki-san, how is your husband Hayate? Is he still in the hospital?"

The woman's eyes widened; surprised that her bosses' son actually remembered something about her. She smiled in response. "Oh, he's a lot better thank you. He gets the occasional cough but he's able to breath by himself now"

Itachi smiled back; feeling relieved for the poor woman. "That's great to hear, I hope he makes a full recovery"

"Thank you, sir" She quickly pardoned herself and changed the topic. "Your fathers waiting inside". Itachi bowed to the woman and approached the door. He knocked 3 times and waited.

"Enter". He opened the door and closed it behind him. he stayed stood by the door and waited. His father was stood looking out the window, and then turned to see his son and smiled.

"Itachi, It's good to see you my boy" He approached his son and hugged him. This was very unusual, but Itachi didn't question it, he smiled back. "Yes, likewise. Sorry I haven't been by lately".

"Haha nonsense son" he patted him on the back and pushed him more into the room. "You've been busy with your studies; I trust that you're doing well at college?". Itachi sat down. "Yes father, top of the class as usual". Once he saw his son sit down on the sofa, Fugaku walked to his drink cabinet and poured himself a glass.

"Haha that's my boy, this time next your you'll have graduated and have an office to call your own. Itachi Uchiha of the Tokyo police force".

It had always been like this, his life being planned for him, which was why he found the moments that weren't planned like with his friends and Sakura so precious. Itachi knew this 'pretend everyone's happy' had to end eventually once the question was asked, so he asked.

"So what did you want to discuss with me father?"

Fugaku put down his drink and walked to his desk and sat down. "Well… It's about some news I received from your brother…"

Itachi frowned. _What has he been saying?_

"I hear you have a girlfriend… and not just any girl, a childhood friend of Sasuke's. The pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno right?"

The room stayed quiet for a moment. "I have to admit Itachi, when I heard the news I was quite surprised, I never thought you'd go after one of your brothers' friends".

Itachi stayed calm. "Well neither did I, but we got to talking one day and it turned out we had a lot in common". He didn't want to tell his father about the drama, in case Sasuke had told him first and changed the truth. He decided to keep his cards close to his chest for now.

"That's good… well, for the time being"

Itachi looked to face his father. _Time being?_

Fugaku closed his eyes and sighed. "I always had a feeling that that little cherry blossom girl would become part of the family, thinking back those many years when I expecting her and Sasuke to end up together, I decided I would have no problem with it… but with you… well that's different…"

Once again the room was silent. "I'm sorry to say this Itachi, but due to circumstances I think it's time to end your relationship with that girl".

Itachi's heart stopped and sank. "I understand you're a young man and you have… _cough…_ needs, but I think you two have been together long enough. It's time to start planning for the future".

All he wanted to do was yell, but Itachi knew that would only make things worse, he kept his cool and spoke. "Father, I have been planning for the future for most of my life, and now you're telling me this? What are these _circumstances_ you speak of?"

Fugaku picked up his IPad and stood up, he tapped on it a few times and then showed the screen to Itachi. "Do you remember Izumi? She lived in the same neighbourhood as us when you boys were small, as you can see she's grown into a fine young woman. She's graduated from college and has performed at many concerts as a successful violinist. I believe she will make a fine wife for you, son.

Itachi's eyes widened. "What? Fa-"

"It was decided when you were 11 that you two would be married before you turned 30. I think now's a good time to start preparations for the wedding before things get serious."

"Father listen, this is-"

"I have already spoken to Izumi and she is on her way to Tokyo as we speak. Once she has arrived and rested we will meet her for dinner tomorrow night and- "

"LOOK AT ME!"

The room was silent. Fugaku turned to see his son with an expression he hadn't seen since he was a child, anger. "Why didn't you tell me about this arranged marriage years ago? You've had plenty of chances and now you choose to tell me? Why do you not approve Sakura? Is it because she's not from a high class family? She's studying to become a doctor-"

"Yes. I'm well aware" Fugaku took the IPad back and tapped the screen again a few times while speaking. "She's doing well with her studies. In fact, I think she can do better if she studied abroad… but… it would be a shame if all that time of working for tuition fees, studying, taking exams, all that time and effort went down the drain." He looked at his son in the eyes with a very serious and deadly look. Itachi kept his ground, his fists tightening from what his father was suggesting.

"You wouldn't"

Fugaku walked back to his desk. "Tell you what Itachi, I'll make you a deal. You end your relationship with the girl and agree to the marriage with Izumi, and I will make sure Miss Haruno is greatly rewarded for her hard work."

Itachi stayed quiet. Not daring to agree to such a deal. He watched his father's expression change from serious to threatening and point at him. "I'm warning you now, boy, you end the relationship by the end of the day, or I will disown you and make sure no one hires you or that girl anywhere, not even a simple coffee shop. I can make your lives very difficult. You know the power I have Itachi… you know what I'm capable of".

Indeed, he knew. He had seen peoples' lives changed, ruined, destroyed thanks to his father. He never understood the reasons but he knew all too well the power his father had, and the thought of him using that power to shatter Sakura's hopes and dreams shook him to the core. Either way, Sakura was going to get hurt, very hurt.

 _ **Later in the evening…**_

Sakura was walking back to her apartment to meet up with Itachi and she was grinning from ear to ear, she still couldn't believe it. She expected today to be just a normal day, but the news she got once she arrived at the University was so unexpected. True it was going to be life changing and a difficult decision to make, but she was so excited. She calmed herself though, she wanted to talk to Itachi about it first before making any plans, even though she kind of was already in her head.

She started running as it started to rain. As she got closer to her apartment building she saw a silhouette under the nearby street lamp near the building. She recognised it instantly.

"Itachi! What are you doing waiting out here? You're getting soaked. You could have waited in the lobby."

She took out her handkerchief and gently patted Itachi's face. "Sorry, guess I should have given you a key". Itachi said nothing and kept his head down. He felt her hand take his and started walking. "Come on, I'll make you some tea to warm you up".

Itachi patted his head with a dry towel while Sakura prepared the tea. He stayed quiet and leaned by the wall near the kitchen, it started to worry Sakura, so she decided if anything was to make him speak, it would be her news.

"Hey, you would never guess what happened to me today". Itachi looked up to face Sakura, he could see her beautiful smiled, he didn't need any tea to warm him up, just her smile. "At the University today, one of my professors told me that he got a call from a friend who teaches medicine in England, they're offering me the chance to go and study abroad!"

Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Not just in England though, they said I would get the chance to study around Europe! Can you believe it?!"

He couldn't, he couldn't believe how fast his father worked. "What are you going to do?" He quietly asked. Sakura took a moment to think, and her mood changed.

"To be honest I don't know, I mean, this is a once in a lifetime chance, I can study what I need to become a great doctor there and see so many things and explore. I mean yeah it means being away from home and you for a year or 2 but… I don't know…"

"I think you should go"

"Hmm?"

"It's something you've been working so hard to achieve, you should take this opportunity, you'll kick yourself if you didn't".

Sakura felt unsure. She wanted to study abroad, but what she had with Itachi, she couldn't just walk away from it. "But what about you? I don't want to just leave you, that's not fair. I don't know… this is something I really need to think about and not just decide on the spot".

"What's to think about? You clearly want to do it… so do it". The tone in his words, they didn't feel right to Sakura. Now she was worried. "Itachi what's going on? You haven't been yourself tonight. Has something happened?"

Here it comes, the moment Itachi had been dreading, the moment before today he never thought would ever exist. He looked up and faced Sakura with a serious expression. He could already hear the sound of something inside him breaking. "I think it's time to end this."

"…what?"

Everything but the rain outside was silent. "This thing between us, It's time to stop pretending and end this fling."

 _ **Crack**_

Sakura's eyes widened, but she kept her gaze at him, she didn't move an inch. "…What do you mean 'fling'? we've… we've been going out for several months, hehehe how's that a fling?"

Itachi stood up straight and looked at her in the eyes as he spoke. _**Crack**_ "Seriously? I have to explain it to you? You disappoint me Sakura, I thought you were smarter than this?"

"What? What are y-"

He walked up to her; backing her against the kitchen counter. "I'm saying, it was fun being your 'knight in shining armour' and _rescuing_ you from my little brother. It was fun fooling you by taking you out to dinner and spoiling you rotten. It was fun spending those nights with you, taking your virginity and fucking you whenever I pleased over and over again. It was fun fucking around with you… but the fun stops here… I'm bored now."

 _ **Crack, Crack**_

Sakura's face was frozen in shock, no tears, no words. Itachi turned around and walked out the door, but not without saying "It's over, foolish little girl" as he shut the door.

Sakura slowly slid down the wall, landing on the floor. After a few seconds she could hear her breathing coming back and getting louder and faster until…

Itachi could hear her crying from outside, it was quiet at first, but it got louder. He slumped against the wall holding his chest, he couldn't hear the cracking sounds anymore, well that's to be expected when there's nothing left of his heart.

He walked out in the rain and slowly made his way back to his place. Little did he know that a figure watching him leave, had a huge grin on his face at the sight of him.

Meanwhile Sakura was silently crying on the floor; realising how late it was and trying to keep the noise down for the neighbours, but she couldn't stop crying. Everything she had wanted, she had for a mere few hours and now it felt like the last few months with Itachi and of her life, had been a lie.

 _ **Knock, Knock, Knock**_

Sakura looked up, thinking if it was Itachi but then his cruel words hit her again. She stood up slowly and made her way to the door to open.

She whispered "S-Sasuke?"

"Hey I thought I'd- hey what's up? What's happened?"

 _What's happened?_

The last few moments with Itachi replayed in her head again, bringing back the tears. She covered her face and cried. Sasuke panicked. "Hey, hey! What's wrong? Come on? It's ok. What is it?"

Sasuke walked forward and closed to door behind him. He hugged Sakura tightly, hearing her snuffle in his jacket. "Shhh it's ok. What happened?"

She tried to collect herself but couldn't. "It's…It's over…. Itachi just…he dumped me… I think… he's been using me" She continued crying in Sasuke's arms. She felt him sigh and hold her tighter.

"Shhh it's alright" He looked at her in his arms, crying thanks to his brother's decision. He reassured her. "Tell me everything"

 _ **Oh my god, this was so heart breaking! I was screaming in my head at Itachi saying "What the hell are you doing you idiot?" and "Sasuke! You sneaky, son of a bitch!". This was a very painful chapter to do, from experience, but don't worry it wasn't this brutal… well for the most part. Wow, it's getting intense now, anyway thank you for your patience and I'm already writing the next chapter as you're reading this so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Let me know what you think and please continue following the story. See you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Next Step

_**Ok! Let's continue while the ideas are around! I'm sorry for breaking people's hearts in the last chapter. Thank you so much for everyone who's following, it fills me with joy when I get an email saying you guys are favouriting and following my fanfic. Also I don't I've explained how I came up with the main title 'Helpless Night'. For those of you who don't know there is a song by a Japanese artist named CRYSTAL (who also did one of the ending songs for the original Fullmetal Alchemist anime) and the song is called Helpless Night. It's such a lovely song, and I can imagine it being the opening theme to this lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 8 – The Next Step**_

Sasuke placed the mug on the coffee table and sat next to Sakura, her eyes were red from all the crying. After a few hours, she had managed to calm down.

"I see… and then he just left?"

Sakura nodded, she had told Sasuke about telling Itachi the news and what he said. Her voice was quiet and groggy. "I don't get it… I thought what we had… was the real thing… it doesn't make any sense… was it really all just a lie?"

" _I think it's time to end this."_

She shut her eyes, telling her head to stop replaying that moment. She then felt Sasuke's hand on hers and looked up to see him looking concerned.

"Sakura… you need to get some sleep… you need to rest; you're too exhausted to think clearly."

She stayed quiet and stood up slowly. "You're right, I'll go to bed." She started walking towards her bedroom.

"Sakura…" She stopped and turned around. "If you want I can check up on you in the morning… if that's alright with you".

For some reason, even though she still remembered what Sasuke did, Sakura didn't seem to care anymore. She nodded "Ok… if you want…" she mumbled as she turned back and went into her room and shut the door. Sasuke smiled as he picked up his jacket. He knew his father would disapprove their relationship and find a way to end it, but he never expected his brother to be so cruel.

Just as he was about to open the door to leave he heard a whimper. He could hear Sakura crying in her room.

 _She'll probably cry herself to sleep tonight…_

That thought sent a sharp pain in Sasuke's chest. He didn't like the thought. At first he thought it was best to stay, but he didn't want to make his move just yet. The sharp pain hit him again, and he quickly made his exit.

 _ **The next morning…**_

It was 6am and Sasuke knocked on the Sakura's door. He didn't think he'd be back so early, but he couldn't sleep for a reason he was unaware of. The door slowly opened, Sakura looked terrible; red eyes, bags under her eyes, wearing a dressing gown.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Only an hour or 2" She slowly walked back in her apartment and sat down on the sofa. Sasuke followed her in. He watched her sitting and looking lost and stood opposite her by the coffee table.

"Come on Sakura, why don't you go take a shower, I'll make some tea if you want".

Sakura looked at him strangely. Sasuke frowned "What?"

"Nothing… I just wasn't expecting you to be… well kind…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Sorry, don't mean to freak you out.". Sakura shook her head "Don't worry. But won't your girlfriend be jealous?"

"You mean Karin? Nah we're just friends… well acquaintances… actually she's with someone else".

That was a surprise, she thought they actually made a good couple… sort of. "Oh… sorry to hear that".

The room was quiet for a moment until Sakura spoke. "I'm gonna take a shower" and with that she walked off. She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up, and took off her dressing gown.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sasuke poured some tea, he then heard the door open to see Sakura walked through the room in just a t-shirt and underwear. His eyes widened. Sakura looked through her washing, but suddenly turned around and remembered she wasn't alone. She looked down.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I forgot you were- ". Sasuke walked up to her. "It's ok." He looked down too, but suddenly recognised the t-shirt she was wearing. She noticed him looking at her.

"What is it?"

"That T-shirt…"

She looked down and realised she had put on Itachi's t-shirt out of habit. She started fidgeting with the bottom of it. "Sorry… force of habit…I guess…"

Sasuke stepped closer to her and held her hands. "Let me help you get rid of it". He took hold of the bottom of the t-shirt and slowly lifted it up. Sakura was about to lift her arms up to let him but suddenly pressed her hands against his chest.

"No…"

Sasuke pulled her body into his and breathed against her neck. He held her by the waist and whispered. "Sakura… I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. I didn't want to leave you alone here but I didn't want to hurt you like my brother…"

" _It's time to stop pretending"_

Itachi' words echoed in her mind again. Sasuke pressed his forehead against Sakura's. He pecked her on the lips "I want you". Sasuke kissed her again and she instinctively followed. She closed her eyes and saw Itachi.

" _You disappoint me Sakura, I thought you were smarter than this"_

Sakura broke the kiss but Sasuke started kissing her neck. "Sasuke?". The only reply she got was a murmur. "Mmhm?"

"This isn't romantic…at all". Sasuke moved back and saw Sakura looking mad and confused. She turned around with her hands in her hair and start laughing. He was not expecting that reaction.

"What's so funny?"

She stopped at turned back to look at him. "I can't believe how stupid I am. God! I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"What are you talking about baby?"

Now she looked mad. "You thought that you could waltz in here, be all buddy-buddy with me and kiss me and think everything will be ok?... you thought I forgot about that night?"

"Hehe Come on Sakura, that was months ago, and I barely knew Karin, I was drunk and an idi-"

"I wasn't talking about that night. I meant the night you walked in on my date with Itachi…"

" _BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!"_

"The things you said…"

" _She was practically all over me. Dancing for me. Man she was gagging for it. She was wearing a little black dress. Such a little slut…"_

She grabbed him by the collar tightly and back him against the kitchen counter. "You are gonna tell me everything you know!"

Sasuke grabbed her wrists. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"DON'T FUCKING PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU ASSHOLE!". Sasuke's eyes widened, she was serious. "Itachi dumps me out of the blue and then within minutes you swoop in being all concerned for me and now being all over me? This isn't a coincidence! Tell me what's going on! NOW!"

Sasuke didn't say a word, he just looked at her in disbelief. She had figured something was up, not even he knows how his father convinced Itachi to end it"

"I am not a little slut…" She started pushing more towards the door "nor am I a pushover…" she opened the door. "because that's what happens when you get fucked over Sasuke…" she pushed him out "you stop becoming a pushover!" she shut the door.

She locked the door and walked into her bedroom and bathroom and turned off the water. At first she thought she was going crazy and just talked big, but after seeing Sasuke's reaction, something was definitely up. Even though Itachi's words hurt her greatly and she believes what he said is true, him dumping her and Sasuke suddenly showing up doesn't make sense, in fact, none of it does, but all she knew was it was painful to bare.

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

Sakura walked around the campus thinking, she had distanced herself from her friends and she hadn't been able to concentrate on her studies. She had just finished a meeting with her teacher Kakashi-sensei.

" _You still have till the end of the month to decide if you want to study abroad, but of course the sooner we know the better. It's completely up to you. I know thinking about it is having an effect on your studies now but don't take it too seriously. Just take your time"._

She didn't want to say what the real distraction was. It was all she could think about. The moment Itachi dumped her, the things he said, they continued being replayed in her head over and over, it was driving her crazy.

A few days ago Sakura tried to go to Akatsuki University to find one of Itachi's friends, but as soon as she saw one of them she hesitated, afraid that maybe they were in on it too. She quickly walked away and hadn't returned since.

 _Damn you, anxiety!_

Her anxiety and depression was getting worse, even her friend Ino commented how pale she looked and how much weight she had lost, but she didn't notice any changes, although thinking about it she hadn't been eating a lot lately. How could she? Sakura never liked eating when she was upset, it made her feel like she was eating her feelings.

She decided to go and treat herself to a hot chocolate, anything to distract herself. She sat in a small café for about an hour, only able to take a sip from her drink. Her mind was running a mile a minute, she just wanted to get away from it. Just to rest…

"Miss?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up; not even aware she had her eyes closed. The waitress took her hand off her shoulder "Um I'm sorry miss but… we're about to close". Sakura looked at her phone to see it was 8pm and it was dark outside. "Oh, sorry I'll just pay for this." As she watched the waitress take her unfinished hot chocolate away, she noticed a folded piece of paper in front of her. She took it long with her stuff and left the café. On her way home she opened the paper and read what was inside.

" _ **Come back tomorrow at 6am. I know the truth about Itachi Uchiha.**_

 _ **S.U.**_

 _ **P.S. Tell no one."**_

Sakura frowned. At first she thought it was the waitress who gave her the note, but she saw the initials S.U. maybe it meant Sasuke Uchiha, but it didn't seem like something he'd say or even do, if it was him, he would have just shaken her awake and told her. Things were getting weirder and weirder.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Sakura walked towards the café, with the note in her hand. Even with the initials, she had no idea who she was about to meet. She opened the door and was greeted by a different waitress, she was hoping the same girl from last night wasn't in, she didn't want to make the poor girl think she was weird.

"Hey"

She turned to the side to see a man sat by the window, he was the only customer. He had short, black curly hair and his smile was enough to show people how care free he was.

"Sakura Haruno right?"

Sakura approached him and nodded. He saw her holding the note. "Good, you got my note. Oh, _cough,_ sorry, you probably don't remember me, I'm Shisui Uchiha, I'm Itachi and Sasuke's cousin."

 _Ohhhhhhh! S.U! Shisui Uchiha! Wait, remember?_

Relief filled her chest, she was so worried it was going to be Sasuke, but she was still surprised. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Hahaha, yeah, didn't think you'd remember me." He scratched the back of his head "We only met a few years ago when you came over to study with little Sasuke, Itachi and I were heading out anyway so it was a quick hi and bye hahaha".

His carefree attitude was actually quite nice, for some reason it made Sakura feel at ease. Shisui gestured her to sit down and ordered a drink for her. After sitting down and having a few sips of their coffee, Sakura placed Shisui's note on the table.

"So what's this truth about Itachi?"

Shisui was quiet for a moment, but it seemed he was doing so to collect his words. He took a deep breath.

"First, you need to know about Itachi's father Fugaku…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _His father?_

"Fugaku is the head of not only the Uchiha clan but a company that's close with the police force, that alone should help you understand how powerful the man is. Because Itachi is the eldest son, Fugaku has pretty much planned his whole life for him. Which schools he went to, which clubs he joined, what he would do after graduation from both high school and college and who'd be by his side".

"By his side?"

Shisui sighed, not knowing how the girl would react. "As in… who would be his wife."

Sakura froze. It was starting to make sense now; why Itachi suddenly ended the relationship. But something still bothered her.

"Apparently this 'arranged marriage' was planned when Itachi was just a kid. Not even Sasuke knows."

Now Sakura was more confused. Sasuke didn't know about the arranged marriage yet he turned up 'by coincidence' to her place later that same night.

He watched the girl before him stir her coffee, looking sad, confused and lost. He was worried she was going to cry at any moment, and seeing a girl cry always made him uncomfortable.

"Ummm how… how do you know all this?"

He looked down for a moment, looked around and straightened himself up and looked back at her. "Itachi told me"

Sakura looked at him for a moment and then simply nodded and looked back down at her coffee. Shisui looked at the time on his phone, he had stayed too long. He picked up his coat and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I need to go…I can't stay too long…"

Sakura stood up too. "Wait, there's still so many things I don't know. Like, why now does his father decide to tell him about the arranged marriage and why is Itachi just simply agreeing to all this and…"

" _Foolish little girl"_

Why did he say those things?"

Shisui looked at her, feeling sorry for the poor girl being left in the dark.

"Look Sakura, I'm not really allowed to say this but I think you should know… after he broke up with you, Itachi came to my place… I've never seen him in such a mess. He's told me a lot about you, he really cares about you".

Sakura looked out the window and blinked a few times; trying not to cry.

"You mean _cared_. After what he said to me, how can I ever believe him, or you or any of this?"

They were both silent, then noticing the streets were starting to get busy. Shisui escorted Sakura out with him, like a gentleman, must be Uchiha thing. Just before Shisui was about to turn around to leave, he spoke.

"Sakura, do you know why people lie?"

She frowned. "Why?"

"It's to protect someone, whether it's themselves or someone else…I've known Itachi for a long time, but next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass, because whatever reason he has for lying, it's no excuse for hurting you Sakura. From what I've heard, you're a good person."

He handed Sakura a business card "Any problems, call me. Look after yourself."

Sakura nodded and walked away. It was certainly a lot to take in. Suddenly she felt someone brush passed her. "Be careful. It's best you stay away from the Uchiha and know nothing."

She stopped and saw the person who walked passed her and disappeared into the crowd was Shisui. Now she was a frightened. There was so much she didn't know and it was so frustrating. Whether Itachi still cared for her or not was irrelevant, she just wanted to find out the truth. She knew it would be a big risk, but she had to hear it from him directly.

During the entire way to Itachi's apartment, Sakura's anxiety was through the roof. Her heart was beating quicker; making her sweat and breathing quicker. She did her best to calm herself and prepare for what she wanted to ask Itachi and to even say to him first. Once again her mind was torturing her by replaying that night.

She was just a few yards away, just a turn to the left, cross the street and she'd –. She stopped, hid herself behind the nearby building and peeked, looking at the view before her.

Outside the apartment building was Itachi, shaking hands with a beautiful, long brown haired woman. There was also an older man who looked like Itachi, they were smiling and talking.

To Sakura, everything stopped, the world, her heart, her breathing. She watched as they got into the fancy car and drove away.

All her plans to speak to him, her questions, her suspicions, her beliefs, it was all gone. At that moment as she walked slowly back home, one thing came to mind. Something which she would hope help her get through this difficult time. She took out her phone, a piece of paper and Shisui's card from her pocket, and started dialling. She looked at the business card while waiting.

"Hey, it's me… umm… about the offer… how long wou-… ok… no that's perfect… I'll do it. I'll study abroad in England."

She scrunched the business card into a ball. _5 years huh? That's a long time…_

Meanwhile Itachi looked out the window until he heard his father cough; getting him to be social with their guest.

"I apologize Izumi-san, I hope you don't think I'm ignoring you."

Izumi shook her head "Oh no, I was admiring the view was well, I didn't think they'd be trees in the streets of Tokyo. Do you know what kind those are?"

Itachi looked out. "…They're cherry blossoms"

"Really? They must be so beautiful when they bloom"

Itachi mumbled "Yeah", watching the trees go by.

* * *

 _ **I don't usually do previews but next chapter will be a time skip! Don't worry there will be some flashbacks about what happened in-between. This is yet another heart breaking chapter but I hope you guys like it and continue following the story. Look forward to the next chapter and let me know what you think in the meantime. See you soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9 6 Years Later

_**Thank you for following the story, hope you're enjoying it so far. Well of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this lol. So the last 2 chapters were released within a few days of each other but this time you've had to wait a bit longer. I thought since there was a time skip it would give it more effect. Enjoy…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 9 – 6 Years Later**_

 _ **Knock, Knock**_

"Miss Haruno? Your next patient's about to come in, he's 7 years old with a possible broken arm from falling out of a tree. His mother's with him too"

"Ok, they can come in now".

Sakura straightened her white coat just before her next patient knocked on the door.

This was a normal day for Sakura, now at the age of 26, she was working in a clinic in Kyoto. After spending 5 years studying medicine in England and exploring the country, the dreaded day finally came that she would have to return back to Japan, but she wouldn't return to live in Tokyo. Luckily she had saved enough money to find a new place in Kyoto and managed to get a job there. Some days she would work at the hospital if they were busy or understaffed and some days she would work in a small clinic for locals and even foreigners. Knowing English became very useful in her job.

The pain from 6 years ago had been buried, she had spent all her time burying her head in her books and working hard, not having to depend on anyone. As for her family and friends, only Ino and most likely Hinata and Tenten knew the real situation. Although her meeting with Shisui had never been mentioned.

The day Sakura arrived back in Japan she promised herself, everything will not go back to normal. Everything will be different. A new place, a new job, a new Sakura Haruno. She was not the weak, pathetic, foolish little girl she was 6 years ago, she was now a strong, independent, woman who didn't need any man by her side. There were times while she was away that guys were interested in her, but she always turned them down. She didn't seem to have any trust in men anymore. She had convinced herself that being with someone was too much of a hassle and that she was better off alone.

True, there were times when she thought about the future and if she'll ever have a husband, but she always told herself off for thinking of such things. _What's important is now!_ She told herself. The present was now and she had to focus on it and not of the past or future, no matter how painful they may be.

"They we go, all done" She finished bandaging the boys arm and turned to the mother "It doesn't look like it's broken, but it is very badly sprained. He'll need to not use it for a week or two."

The mother sighed in relief and then looked at the boy in anger. She pinched his eyes, making the boy yell. "See what happens when you don't listen to your me!"

The boy was sniffling; crying from the pain. Sakura was used to this sight, she picked up a jar full of lollypops, opened it and held it out for the boy.

"You may only have one _if_ you promise to listen to your mother from now on. You wouldn't want your mother worried again would you?"

The boy blushed and then nodded. He reached into the jar and picked up a lollypop. The mother and son bowed to Sakura and left, the boy turned and waved bye. Sakura waved back and smiled.

Sakura's appearance had of course changed during the last 6 years. Now she was taller, her pink hair was shorter; the ends curled in. Her curves and breasts had filled out more. If she didn't have the body of a woman then, she certainly did now.

"Miss Haruno? Your next patient is a male in his early thirties with a possible broken nose, looks like he was in a fight."

" _sigh_ ok, tell him he can come in, as long as he doesn't start anything"

"Ok… oh! And umm, I don't mean to sound non-professional but YUM!"

Sakura looked at her assistant and laughed. She got everything ready for the next patient.

 _ **Knock, Knock**_

"Come in"

The door opened as she quickly scanned through the notes about her next patient. When she read the name she quickly looked up to see the man before him.

"Hidan"

Hidan instantly recognised Sakura as soon as he walked in. He was holding his bloody nose and his shirt had blood stains all over.

"Hey! Long-time no see!"

He seemed very cheerful for a guy with a bloody nose. Sakura sat him down and checked his nose. She pressed it gently, making him rinse.

"Ah! Fuck!"

"Ok, looks like it's broken. Do you mind if I asked what happened?"

Hidan flinched as Sakura started dabbing the blood off his face. "Ah, well, the usual… in a bar, some prick fucking pisses me off, we start fighting, and well… you get the idea."

"You went to a bar at lunch time?"

"Nah I went last night; I only woke up an hour ago hahahaha"

 _Of course… silly me for not guessing_

Sakura remembered the crazy stories of Hidan and his 'adventures' to a bar. It either ended with him waking up alone and beaten up or waking up in bed with a girl… and that one time when he woke up alone handcuffed to a bed that wasn't his.

Sakura finished wiping the blood off Hidan's face and placed a bandage across the bridge of his nose. She then started checking the bruises on his face, including one on his left eye.

"So…ow, how have you been?"

"Not bad, as you can see"

Hidan couldn't help but check her out in her uniform. _Yeah, not bad at all… bet she looks dead sexy in a fucking nurse outfit hehehe…_

"Yeah I heard you disappeared after you and Uchiha broke up"

Sakura stopped and looked at Hidan as if to say " _really?"_. The room was filled with an awkward silence to which a few seconds later Hidan broke.

"Come on, one of us had to bring it up sometime heh" Hidan chuckled awkwardly; instantly regretting his words and mentally beating himself. He watched Sakura lower her eyes and turn around to take off her gloves. "Ok you're done" He stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm a fucking idiot. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine…"

Sakura turned around smiling. "No harm done… don't worry. You're good to go."

Despite her _smile_ , Hidan still felt bad. "Look um… this is probably gonna sound fucking weird but umm… what time do you finish? I mean when you're done, maybe you wanna go out for a drink or dinner?"

Sakura's eyes widened. _Oh my god is he asking me out?_ To which Hidan instantly waved his hands. "I mean I'm not you asking you out on a date or anything! I know better than to do that with errr… fuck!"

She could see he was struggling with his words and she couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since she went out to eat, not to mention go out with a friend.

"Ok"

"Huh?" Hidan looked at Sakura; not expecting a yes or even an ok, he was half expecting a slap in the face.

"I finish at 6, but I think _I'll_ choose where we go to eat…"

Hidan chuckled and nodded, but suddenly stopped as she pointed her finger at him. "BUT! If you get into any fights, I will make sure you go home with not just a broken nose, ok?"

He gulped "Yes ma'am".

 _Fuck! She's changed! She's a lot more confident and… dominant_ Hidan smiled to himself.

 _ **Later in the evening, in a small bar in central Kyoto…**_

Sakura and Hidan were sat at the Japanese style bar; The seats were on the floor with a trench underneath for people's feet. It was Friday night so of course the place was busy with customers drinking and eating a lot after a long, hard week. Sakura and Hidan had finished their meal and were now drinking sake and laughing. Hidan was telling her about the time he, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara had a flat tire and a cop who happened to be passing by helped them out to replace the tire with the spare and how during that time Kisame started saying inappropriate things.

"Hahahahaha that can't be true!"

"Yeah! Really! He was whispering loudly like 'What do we do about the drugs in the car?' and 'the body's still moving', Sasori was panicking; telling the cop it wasn't true and Deidara and I were on the floor pissing ourselves"

The corner of the bar was filled with hysteric laughter; tears were running down Sakura's cheeks, she was waving her hand to stop them.

"Hahahaha, stop! Please! Oh god! Hahahaha! My makeup! Hahahahaha!"

After a while, both finally calmed down and continued drinking. Sakura found it strange at how much fun she was having just hanging out with Hidan of all people, but she thought it was also nice, as if she was having a well-deserved break. Hidan poured himself some more sake as he spoke, Sakura traced the outline of her sake cup with her middle finger.

"You know… things weren't the same after you left…"

Sakura turned to see Hidan looking melancholy. "…When we heard what happened, we were all fucking shocked… I mean you guys were so happy together, and you just came back from a week of hot, wild sex in France…"

She spat her drink out blushing. _WHAT?! HOW DID HE KNOW!? OH GOD DON'T TELL ME HE AND THE OTHERS HEARD?! WERE WE REALLY THAT LOUD?!_

"…but then… suddenly he ended it… just like that… without warning…"

She looked down and sighed; the memory of that night still haunting her, no matter how much she tried to forget.Suddenly Hidan slammed his fist against the table, making Sakura and other people jolt by surprise.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"Damn that fucking asswipe! What fucking reason did he fucking have! Dumping an amazing hot piece of ass like you! He never told us a fucking thing! Ever since then he's been fucking avoiding us and focusing on his fucking work! As soon as I found out that he was getting fucking hitched I went to give him a piece of my fucking mind! Those fucking Uchiha! They're…. ARGHHHHH! IF I EVER SEE THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE AGAIN I'M GONNA RING HIS FUCKING NECK!"

Sakura didn't how to feel or react. All these years she thought Itachi's friends were pretending to be friends with her and just went along with his charade; but not only were they not, but it sounded like they had been cut out of Itachi's life along with her. Something seemed really odd about that.

"Wait, so you don't know why he ended…it?"

Hidan looked at her. "…. No… why? Don't you?"

" _I'm bored now"_

Sakura shook her head. "…No… nothing…"

Both stayed quiet for the rest of their time in the bar. It was now almost midnight, Hidan and Sakura walked out of the bar and stayed stood in the street. On the left of them was the main street with cars driving by and on the right the street continued with small groups of people around, chatting, walking away and some bickering.

"Well… thanks for the dinner and drinks… it was a lot of fun".

Hidan smiled "Yeah it was hehe…"

Just as Sakura bowed and started walking away Hidan called out to her. "Hey Sakura!". She turned back to face him.

"You should hang out with us some time. We…" He blushed and scratched the back of his head again. "We all miss you…"

Sakura was startled at first but then a warm feeling filled her heart, she smiled "I miss you all too". She watched him stretch his arms out for a hug, she walked back to him and hugged him. "Thank you Hidan"

He smiled and hugged her tighter. Suddenly they heard someone yell.

"STOP!"

Just as they were about to turn around to see what was going on, someone bumped into Hidan from behind and pushed him to the side, they grabbed onto Sakura by her wrist, turned around; moving her held wrist behind her back and she then felt a blade against her neck and panting by her ear. It happened within seconds. Hidan stood up and saw Sakura being held hostage by the man who was panicking and holding her, his hand which was holding the knife was shaking. Hidan stepped towards them, as did the policemen near him, who had their tasers out.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" He held the knife closer to Sakura's neck. She gasped and went on tiptoes; trying to keep her neck off the blade. Everyone stopped moving, Hidan looked angry.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE! I SWEAR! I SWEAR FUCKING GOD I'LL KILL HER!"

"Let go of the girl and drop the knife! Don't make things more difficult than it already- "

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" The man was in a panic, he obviously hadn't planned taking someone hostage. He turned towards Hidan to see him with his arms up, looking calm.

"Come on buddy! Whatever you've done the girl's got nothing to do with it…"

The man breath heavily looking at Sakura and then back at him. He could then see one of the officers talking on his walkie talkie; requesting backup. He suddenly changed his hands; he moved his moved his left arm up to Sakura's neck and tightened it around her neck, and he pointed the knife at the policemen. Sakura held onto his arms as he walked back; dragging her with him.

"GET OFF THE PHONE! NO BACKUP! NO BACKUP! IF I SEE ANYMORE COPS I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"

"CALM DOWN!"

The man pointed the knife to Sakura's head; shaking in anger more than before. Hidan turned back to the police; expecting them to be in a panic, but they were all calm, as if they already knew the outcome. They stood their ground and kept their tasers out. Sakura tried to stay as calm as possible, waiting for the right moment to kick him in the shin with her heel and make her escape, she took a deep breath and started counting down in her head.

 _Ok, just stay calm… you've got one shot at this… one shot… just do it… ok… 3… 2… 1…_

 **BANG!**

Sakura felt the man straighten up and stiffen as she heard the gun shot. She could then feel herself fall with the man, luckily she had enough strength to keep herself standing and ran toward Hidan. Hidan held onto Sakura tightly. Both relieved.

"You ok kiddo?"

Sakura panted. "Yeah… I'm fine"

They watched the police run to the man and surround him. He had been shot in the back but he wasn't dead. Men across the street ran across the road with guns. People from inside the bar came out too. One man walked out holding a phone.

"Target has been captured"

"Good. Make sure no one leaves the scene"

Sakura turned around to see the person he was talking to was close by. Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped, her heart sank. Not even aware that Hidan's grip on her shoulder tightened as he saw who it was.

The man before them took out his police badge for everyone to see.

"I am chief inspector Uchiha! If everyone will please stay where you are, we need you all to corporate with us to deal with what has happened".

 _Itachi…_

"Son of a bitch" Hidan muttered. Sakura still frozen in shock, she moved her eyes on the ground, not daring to look at him again.

"Miss?" She looked up to see one of the officers before them. "We need you to come with us please?"

 _ **2 hours later at the police station…**_

Sakura stayed sat down at the table after giving her report on what happened, looking at her hands that had finally stopped shaking. The shaking wasn't from the man who took her hostage and had a knife at her neck, it was the chief inspector. She opened her hands and placed her head into them

 _Why? Why of all people? Why did it have to be him? Why? Why is he even in Kyoto? Was he transferred here? Oh god and he saw me with Hidan! What if he thinks something's going on? Wait, why should he care? Why should I care that he cares? Oh god this is so fucking messed up! ARGH! I just wanna crawl into a hole and die!_

The door opened, she looked up to see it was the officer who had been interrogating her about the incident, feeling relief that it wasn't Itachi. "You're free to go miss".

Sakura looked down for a moment, now feeling saddened for some reason and then stood up. "Thank you". Just as she was about to walk past the man, "Oh and chief inspector Uchiha would like to see you before you go".

 _Fuck!_

She followed the officer down the hall towards Itachi's office, however they didn't have far to go as they saw the man himself in the corridor with other officers, looking through a file and then giving it to them. She couldn't help but look up to see him. It had been 6 years so Itachi would now be in his 30s, he didn't look like he had aged much at all, apart from the lines on his face had gotten longer, so had his hair; still tied up in a ponytail though. He looked very sophisticated and extremely handsome in his uniform. Sakura punched herself mentally for admiring his looks and thinking such things. She knew exactly what to tell herself to stop thinking about him.

 _His wife must be very proud._

She woke up from her thoughts as she saw Itachi approach her and the officer beside her saluted to him.

"Sir, I told her that she is free to go".

Itachi kept his eyes on the officer, not once looking at Sakura. He kept an emotionless expression. "Any injuries?"

"No injuries sir, she has been checked".

"Mental condition?"

Sakura looked at him in shock. _Mental condition? What the hell?_

"Errr… she appears to be just in shock sir. Nothing long term."

 _Well obviously!_

"Report?"

The man handed him the file with Sakura's report on the incident. He scanned through it and then closed it and placed it under his arm.

"Very good, continue with the other witnesses".

"Yes, sir". The officer bowed and walked away, leaving Sakura alone with Itachi. At first she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to see him again but at the same time she wanted to face him, as if she was facing her fears. She knew she would regret it later if she didn't. She took a deep, quiet breath and looked up, seeing that Itachi was already looking at her.

"Are you able to get home alright?"

Sakura blinked, half expecting him to mention Hidan. "Ummm, yeah I'll just get a taxi"

"No need, I'll call for one myself, and we'll pay the fare as well".

"Oh, er… thank you? but umm… what… what about Hidan?"

"He already left. After he gave his report he took off".

Sakura frowned; hoping that Hidan would stay back and wait for her. Just when she thought he had grown up a bit, Hidan was still Hidan.

"I see… ummm Ita- "

Itachi started walking passed her. "I best get back to work. You may go home now and rest. If anything else happens or see anything or anyone suspicious let us know".

She watched his back. "…ok". And walked away until…

"S- Miss Haruno"

She turned around. Itachi was facing her, silent for a moment until he spoke. "Look after yourself". And with that, he turned back and continued walking down the hall.

Sakura got into the taxi and gave the driver her address. She sat back and looked out the window frowning.

 _Strange… I thought for a second there he was about to say my first name…_

Itachi stood by his desk on the phone.

"Yes, we've apprehended him… yes… yes, I'll be returning to Tokyo in 3 days… yes I will… yes sir… bye."

He pressed the red button on the phone screen and then placed his phone in his pocket. He looked out the window at the night lights of Kyoto.

 _ **Flashback (10 mins before Sakura left the police station) …**_

 _Itachi stepped outside for fresh air and saw Hidan standing outside the building. Hidan had his hand in his pockets looking pissed._

" _You've handed in your report Hidan. You can go home now"._

" _Hmm, you know I don't live fucking here, I'm on vacation"._

" _Then go back to your hotel, if the staff give you any grief tell them to call chief inspe-"_

 _Hidan shook his head and smiled. "I ain't fucking leaving 'til she's out"._

 _There was silence for a few seconds. "I didn't know you two were an item"._

 _Hidan's smile disappeared. "We're not, not that it's any of your fucking business… what you jealous?"_

 _Itachi said nothing and turned to walk back in. "Go home Hidan, I'll make sure she gets home safely"._

" _She's still hurt ya know". Itachi stopped but kept his back to him. "She may be strong but even I can fucking tell she's still in pain after all these years…. I was surprised to find out that even she doesn't fucking know the reasons for what you did…"_

 _Itachi continued staying quiet. Hidan was getting more pissed. "Hmmm! Look Uchiha! You may have an amazing fucking job and an amazing fucking mansion with your fucking wife and kids, but you still care about cherry blossom! Otherwise why go to such lengths to make sure she's ok, instead of having one of your fucking cronies do it"._

 _Itachi turned around to face Hidan and spoke._

…

 _Hidan's eyes widened by what he heard. He stayed quiet as he watched the Uchiha walk back into the station. Itachi was expecting to keep hearing Hidan yelling nonsense, but he didn't. What he said had clearly shut him up._

 _ **End of flashback…**_

Meanwhile, Hidan was walking slowly back to his hotel, mumbling to himself; gritting his teeth. "No fucking way".

 _ **Phew! Another chapter done! So I know there was some Hidan x Sakura moments in this but don't worry, they'll just be friends, even if Hidan does like Sakura. If you like the pairing though the next chapter of Akatsuki x Sakura (chapter 5) will be Hidan! So look forward to that. I will try and add more ItaSaku moments. I've got some ideas on what will happen next and hopefully things won't get too complicated lol. I'll be honest, I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago but because there was a time skip I wanted to give it some effect, like I said. I wanted to write a chapter soon while the ideas were around (I knew I'd forget or lose the motivation), but I promised myself to publish the new chapter on my birthday for you guys! Hope the wait was worth it and look forward to the next chapter. See you soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Peices Coming Together

_**First of all, I want to say thank you so much for the reviews and following this story! It always motivates me to continue working on it quicker and make it good. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **WARNING: LEMON(ISH) SCENE**_

 _ **Chapter 10 Pieces Coming Together**_

Sakura woke up with a huge headache. After a few seconds of peace, the events of last night started flowing back to her, she instantly got up and started getting ready for the new day.

 _Can't believe I saw him last night… god why did this have to happen. Well it's not like I'm gonna by ask to go back there again. It'll be fine, I gave my report to the police and they don't need anything else from me. Everything is gonna be alright._

She picked up her phone noticing she had a missed call and a voicemail.

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **You have 1 new message received today at 8:07am…**_

It was currently 9:00, an hour before her shift at the clinic.

 _ **Hi Sakura, It's Shizune from the clinic. I got a message saying you were in an incident last night and had to go to the police. Hope everything's ok. Anyway I'm just calling to let you know I've given you today and the weekend off ok so just rest and if you need any more time off just let me know ok? Bye!**_

… _what?_

How did Shizune know about what happened? And why was she giving Sakura some time off. Sakura was so tired and confused, she held her head and groaned.

"I'm going back to bed"

 _ **Later in the afternoon…**_

Sakura decided it was time to go out and get some food from the groceries after spending all morning in bed. She knew she had to go out sometime. On her way to the shops she took her phone out and dialled a number. It rang a few times until it was finally answered.

Sakura: "Hey Hidan? it's me".

Hidan: "Uuuurgh hey".

Sakura: "You ok?"

Hidan: "Yeah just got a huge hangover… what time is it?"

Sakura: "It's 2 in the afternoon. You're not still in bed are you?"

Hidan: "…maybe".

Sakura: _Not like I'm one to talk._ "So what happened to you last night? I heard you left as soon as the police finished interrogating you."

Hidan: "Oh yeah… well I was gonna walk you back but Uchiha told me to just piss off and that he'd make sure you got home safely".

Sakura: "You spoke to him?"

God how she wished she was around to see what happened. Hidan recalled his conversation with Itachi.

Hidan: "…yeeah".

He stayed quiet for a moment.

Sakura: "Hidan? You still there?"

Hidan: "Oh yeah, sorry I kinda spaced out".

Sakura: "Hehehe it's ok, anyway I just wanted make sure you were ok so I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you soon".

Hidan: "Wait errr…"

Sakura: "Yeah?"

Hidan hesitated but in the end sighed: "…it's nothing, don't worry. I'll see ya around".

Sakura: "Ok bye".

Hidan hung up the call and rolled over in his bed and groaned as he wiped his eyes and face with both hands.

 _Fuck! I couldn't fucking tell her… well what good will it fucking do? It's not like it would make her forgive him…_

Meanwhile Sakura was walking through the shop with a basket and picking up stuff. Her mind wondered about Hidan's chat with Itachi. It felt like she was being left in the dark again. Although she was used to it by now, it was still frustrating.

"Oh!"

Sakura bumped into a trolley; her mind completely somewhere else. She pressed her side, trying to make the pain go away not to mention she felt like an idiot.

"Are you alright dear?"

She looked up to see the owner of the trolley. "You're not hurt are you?". Sakura quickly stood up straight and then bowed.

"No! I'm fine! I'm so sorry! I was away with the fairies and… god I'm such an idiot".

The woman chuckled. "No, no, don't worry we all have moments like that. No harm done right?"

Sakura looked nodded and chuckled with the woman. She then noticed how beautiful she was. The woman had long dark blue hair, almost midnight blue hair and she was dressed in a kimono; not something people usually wear to go food shopping, not to mention in the middle of summer.

Afterwards Sakura continued getting food; not daydreaming this time, but the strangest thing kept happening. She kept crossing paths with the same woman. They would pick the same food, or even stand beside each other and recommend which meat would be best. By the end Sakura volunteered to help carry the woman's bags; noticing that she had more bags than she could carry. Despite Sakura having her own 2 bags to carry, she walked with the woman back to her house. Well, the word 'house' was an understatement. It was more like an estate or even a Japanese castle.

It was a huge Japanese style estate with a huge wall hiding it from the rest of the world and a huge garden around the house itself. As they both walked in, they were greeted by 2 young women who were also in kimonos.

"Welcome home ma'am, let me help you with the bags".

"Thank you, can you also prepare some tea for us please?"

"Right away ma'am. You should have asked us to come with you though if you were going to buy so much".

"Oh don't worry, I needed the fresh air and exercise, besides you know tonight's a special occasion".

Sakura looked at the woman as she handed the last bag to one of the maids. _Special occasion?_

"Well, I better head back – ".

The woman looked saddened. "Huh? You're not going to come in for some tea? You must be exhausted from carrying all those bags".

Sakura shook her head. "No it was no trouble at all, plus I don't want to be in the way, you all seem to be busy so I'll just get out of the way." She turned away but was stopped.

"Perish the thought. I would very much be grateful if you had tea with me. I insist".

Judging by her tone, it was obvious Sakura wasn't going to get out of this one.

Today all she had planned was go and get some food and then head home. Now she was sat with a woman, drinking tea while admiring the huge Japanese garden. Although the peace and quiet was nice at first, Sakura started to find it a bit nerve-wracking, she had to say something.

"Um, you said tonight's a special occasion right? I'm not stopping you from getting ready or anything am I?"

The woman chuckled. "Oh no, it's ok, there's still time before my visitor arrives. He'll probably only be here for dinner and then leave".

 _He?_

The woman looked down at her tea cup; looking melancholy. "I shouldn't complain though; it has been a long time since I've seen my son".

"Awwwwww, how old is he?"

The woman looked up to Sakura then smiled at her curiosity. "He's in his 30s, while my youngest is in his 20s. They're adults but they'll always be my boys. But they're both so busy, so I haven't seen either of them in so long."

"Are both of them coming over to visit?"

"No just the oldest. He's in the city on business at the moment so he's coming over to visit before he heads back home".

Sakura then started thinking about her parents, wondering if they ever felt this way too.

"It must be difficult. Not knowing how your sons are doing".

The woman sighed. "Yes, it is… I know their father is with the oldest most times but, that husband of mine needs to understand that he can't control everything."

"Hmm?" Sakura was surprised by the woman; she was talking to a complete stranger about her troubles. Perhaps she didn't have anyone else to talk to. She felt sorry for the poor woman.

"I promised myself that I would sit that boy down and find out what's been going on in his life. He's always been secretive but he's been even more so ever since his engagement was called off years ago".

"What happened?"

"I don't know… that's the problem. It was an arranged marriage to begin with but one day it was suddenly called off. It was such a shock…"

She sighed as she looked out at the garden. "I had a feeling he wasn't happy with the arranged marriage though… so maybe he finally had enough"

Sakura started to feel unease; as if something was telling her that she shouldn't be listening or learn anymore. She looked out to the garden too.

"I hope… I hope you have a good talk with your son... It sounds like you miss him a lot, and he should at least know how much he's been making you worry".

The woman turned to look at Sakura with a surprised look on her face. Sakura panicked. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I don't mean to be nosy and get involved! I shouldn't have said anything!"

The woman chuckled. It was strange, the woman's laughter started to sound familiar. "Don't worry. I hope so too. What about you dear? You seemed troubled when I first saw you earlier, when you were _'away with the fairies'._

Now Sakura felt unease. She never liked talking to others about her problems but for some reason she felt like she could with this woman she hardly knew. Maybe that was the reason.

"…I… saw my ex last night. The first time since we broke up 6 years ago…"

"… I see. He wasn't mean to you was he?"

Sakura shook her head. "No… there was an incident last night and he actually helped and made sure I was ok… he's a chief inspector of the police force so I guess it comes with the job… it was just weird seeing him again…"

The woman sat closer to Sakura and spoke with a gentler tone. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Sakura looked at her in shock, then laughed. "Hahaha no! There's no way! I mean… the way things ended… I couldn't still have feelings for someone like him. He said he was bored with me and he's married now anyway…"

 _Arranged marriage_

Those words popped into Sakura's head. _No… didn't realise it was still common in this day and age… unless-._ She ignored the little voice in her head.

She looked down to see the woman handing her a handkerchief; it was then she realised how blurry her vision was from her tears.

"Looks to me those feelings are still there. No matter how hard you try, you can't just stop being in love with someone like that. It takes a long time for those feelings to fade away. But in some cases… you can never- "

"Yeah, well I kinda have to… uh I'm sorry… I just feel like there's something more to all this than meets to eye. Like I'm being left in the dark. I wanna find out but at the same time I know it will be painful and I don't know if I can handle…"

"Because it means you have to face your painful memories and your demons…"

Sakura nodded as she dabbed her tears away with the handkerchief. "What you need to ask yourself dear is, will it all be worth it in the end? … May I ask what you are hoping to gain from it?"

Sakura thought for a moment, and then the answer came to her. "I want the truth… so at least then I can move on… instead of being stuck…"

 _God! How the hell did this conversation go from her family life to my love life?_

She felt the woman's hand hold hers and smiled at her. "It'll be ok Sakura. You'll get there." Somehow her words comforted Sakura, but all she wanted to do was see her own family. She wiped her tears again and looked at the handkerchief.

"Sorry… I'll wash this and return it to you"

"Keep it. I'm sure you'll need it again. Anyway I better let you go. I'm sorry for upsetting you dear".

Both stood up; Sakura noticing how graceful the woman stood up in her kimono. "No, it actually helped. I feel a little better so thank you".

The woman walked Sakura to the door; she had one of the maids bring out her 2 bags and they both bowed to each other. "Thank you for the tea. It was lovely".

"You are very welcome dear, and you're welcome to come over again any time. I would love to see you again sometime."

Sakura then realised she didn't even know the woman's name. "I'm so sorry I never asked for your name haha".

"Hehehe my name is Mikoto"

 _Mikoto…_

"Well It was very nice to meet you Mikoto-san. See you soon!"

Both ladies waved bye to each other as Sakura walked down the path towards the huge entry gate.

 _It's true, I want to know the truth. I'm a lot stronger now than I was back then. I know it'll be painful but I need to face it sooner or later. She was such a nice lady…_

Sakura walked out past the family name sign as she headed home; eager to call her family and have a nice long chat with them. _Wait… how did she know my name? Did I tell her?_

 _ **Later as the sun was setting…**_

"Ma'am your son has arrived".

"Oh good"

Mikoto stood up smiling and walked to the entry way to see her son already stood there looking smart in his suit and holding what looked like a small gift for his mother.

"Hello mother" She approached him with a huge grin; almost in tears and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug; wrapping his arms around her and smiled.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Itachi"

 _ **Later in the evening at Sakura's apartment…**_

Sakura was eating the dinner she had cooked for herself; quietly thinking about her chat with Mikoto. She reminded herself to call her parents after dinner. For now, she just wanted some time to think.

" _Do you still have feelings for him?"_

Not once during the last 6 years had she asked herself that, but then again she hadn't allowed herself to think about Itachi, not even the good times they had together. As if something had unlocked that door that had sealed all her memories of Itachi, moments of their time together started to slowly make themselves known again…

 _One night she was looking out the window of her apartment, she was simply watching the rain. She could then feel a hand on her shoulder and another on her side. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her neck, turning into a slow kiss._

" _I've missed you" Itachi continued kissing her neck and slowly tracing his hand that was on her side up towards her breast. It took a while for Sakura to collect her words._

" _We only… saw each other this morning"._

" _Yes… and what a morning it was…" He pressed himself more into Sakura. "You were soundly sleeping beside me; I couldn't resist waking you up in the most erotic way…"_

 _Sakura gasped and swung her head back against Itachi's shoulder as he squeezed her breast and pulled her into him; making her feel his arousal._

" _That was exactly how you sounded when I sucked on your pink, perked breasts, and touched your special place. You were so wet… tell me, were you having naughty dreams about me?"_

 _Sakura gulped, she was too shy to say but she wanted him to know, she nodded and breathed out "Yes"._

 _Itachi rubbed his erection between her butt cheeks and groaned against her neck. "What happened? Maybe we can make it come true"._

 _Sakura bit her lip; holding back a moan. "You were… you were the master of the house… and umm… I was your maid"._

 _She could feel Itachi smile in her neck and heard him groan; his hands squeezing her more. "Mmmmmm really? So you're my maid? Tell me, this maid outfit you were wearing… was the skirt long; hiding your long sexy legs, or was it short; only just covering your ass"._

 _To be honest, she couldn't for the life of herself remember. She turned herself around and looked into Itachi's dark onyx eyes. "Which would you prefer?"._

 _Itachi smiled and leaned over her. "Why don't we find out". He lifted her up by her thighs; wrapping her legs around his waist and pressed her against the window; luckily it was too dark for anyone to see. She could feel his hard erection against her core._

" _Ahh! But I-I don't have a maid outfit"._

" _Well, we'll have to buy you one then" They laughed in each other's arms and kissed frantically. Neither of them could wait any longer, Itachi unzipped himself and moved her panties to the side. "Please, Oh Itachi please!" She could feel him enter her…_

Sakura snapped her eyes open, looking around her apartment, noticing she fell asleep. Her face was very warm.

"God dammit" She groaned as she massaged her face. Now she was more confused than before about her feelings. She started to think maybe it is a good idea to go and sort this whole thing out, she was sure if she saw him with his new family, it would all become reality for her and she can move on.

Just as she got up and headed to her bed she remembered to take out of her pocket the handkerchief Mikoto gave to her. She opened it up to admire how smooth it surprisingly was, but all those thoughts stopped when she saw the initials and symbol on the corner.

The initials were 'M.U.' and the symbol was that of a red fan with a black handle; The symbol of the Uchiha clan. Sakura slowly looked up.

" _it has been a long time since I've seen my son"_

She started to panic.

" _He's in the city on business at the moment so he's coming over to visit before he heads back home"._

The events of last night came back at the same time.

" _It was an arranged marriage to begin with but one day it was suddenly called off. It was such a shock"_

Sakura then remembered the family name outside the house on the wall but at the corner of her eye so ignoring it. ' _Uchiha',_ she was sure it said many emotions at once, she didn't know how to react first.

 _Mikoto… Uchiha… She was Itachi's mother?_

" _He's always been secretive but he's been even more so ever since his engagement was called off years ago"._

Years ago? That was it, now she had to find out. She didn't want to go straight back to Mikoto and ruin her reunion with Itachi; no matter how tempting it was to just go there and ask him or yell at him. She walked back and forth in her bedroom; trying to get her head around it. Then a light lit up in her head.

She picked up her phone and dialled. "Hey? Hidan?"

"Hey cherry blossom, what's up?" Hidan sounded a lot better than he did earlier.

"Listen, you spoke with Itachi last night didn't you? Did you by any chance hear anything about his marriage?"

Sakura felt a bit bad, asking for gossip, but it was something she needed to know before anything else. She could hear Hidan hesitating again; he knew something.

"He never got married. He called the whole thing off a month before the wedding. He told me himself".

 _Silence…_

There was a new feeling which Sakura couldn't describe; relief? She didn't know. "Was… was there anything else?"

"No, that was all he said. Why?"

She took a deep breath. "…Because I'm going back to Tokyo to confront him".

Hidan frowned in confusion. "Isn't he still in Kyoto?".

"He is… but I want to confront him in Tokyo, maybe talk with his father too… Thanks Hidan". She hanged up. Hidan looked at his screen in shock.

 _She's gonna ask Uchiha himself AND confront his old man?! Fuck that girl has balls of steel!_

But still, he was relieved he was able to tell Sakura what he found out…

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _Hmmm! Look Uchiha! You may have an amazing fucking job and an amazing fucking mansion with your fucking wife and kids, but you still care about cherry blossom! Otherwise why go to such lengths to make sure she's ok, instead of having one of your fucking cronies do it"._

 _Itachi turned around to face Hidan and spoke._

" _I never married, Hidan. No wife, no kids, no mansion. Nothing. I may have lost my future and chance to ever be with Sakura… but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about her and after seeing her tonight and with you,_ _ _it's possible my feelings... It's doesn't matter_ ". _

_Hidan's eyes widened by what he heard. He stayed quiet as he watched the Uchiha walk back into the station._

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

Hidan wondered whether he should have told Sakura about Itachi's feelings or not. But then he figured she wouldn't believe him. She may not even believe it if she heard it from Itachi himself.

Sakura looked out the window as she called her parents on the phones.

"Hi mum… yeah I'm good thanks… listen I'm gonna have some time off soon so I'm gonna come to Tokyo for a few days and I thought I'd come over to visit"

She smiled as she heard her mum reply with joy; even telling her dad in the background. Her mum instantly asked when she was coming over.

"Next week… I'm gonna visit some other people as well".

Sakura felt determined and strong. She was going to find out what really happened 6 years ago, even if it meant going against the entire Uchiha clan and the police force.

* * *

 _ **OK! Hope that cleared up a few mysteries! I was so thrilled reading people's reaction on the last chapter. I had to work on the next chapter straight away, but I told myself to wait and give myself some time to think more about the story. I've missed writing a Itachi x Sakura scene so I couldn't help but include one in this chapter. It still probably seemed a bit random but oh well. Hope you like this chapter and look forward to the next one! See ya soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Stage is Set

_**UPDATE: My laptop is fixed! So now I can write fanfics and listen to my music again!**_

 _ **I wanted to make the locations as realistic as possible, which was why I made one of the locations Kyoto. Arakawa and Adachi are real places in Tokyo. I went to Arakawa/Nippori while on my trip to Japan last summer. It was so peaceful and lovely, even though I got lost and ended up in a Japanese cemetery :S crows were squawking in the background, it was like something from Higurashi – When They Cry! Lol. I'm hoping to add more places I explored in Tokyo, such as Asakusa and Mitaka: That's where the Ghibli museum is and it really is like you've entered its world in that town, even if you are just walking to the museum. The only location that's fictional is the Uchiha Police force HQ. Anyway on with the chapter.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

 ** _Chapter 11 - The Stage is Set_**

Sakura gazed out the window; watching the view change from rural towns to taller buildings clumped together to create the outskirts of Tokyo.

 ** _"Attention; the next station is Tokyo station. Tokyo station"._**

A 2-hour bullet train from Kyoto gave Sakura plenty of time to think about her plans to confront Itachi. It had been 2 days since she met his mother; Mikoto Uchiha and found out that he called off his own marriage. This was something she could no longer ignore. She had to know once and for all.

Over another hour later Sakura had arrived in her home town in Nippori in Arakawa. It was so peaceful, almost hard to believe it's part of one of the biggest cities in the world. Sakura spent most of the day with her mum and dad. Although they had spoken from time to time like always, this was only the second time since her return to Japan that Sakura had visited her parents. They knew nothing about the issue with Itachi, apart from them being in a relationship and then breaking up; they didn't know the details. She wanted it that way, despite knowing it worried them. After seeing how Mikoto was not knowing much about her sons' lives, the first thing she did when she saw her parents was hug them and apologised for worrying them.

Out of all her friends, only two people knew the details: Sasuke; whom she hadn't seen since that day and her best friend Ino.

Sakura promised herself to go visit Ino during her time back in the capital. Ino was now married to their high school friend Sai and had a child; Inojin, who was now 2 years old. Sakura was so happy for her friends. It was a no brainer whether to see her or not. They were living in the south of Adachi, just the next ward north of Arakawa.

Sakura pressed the doorbell and the door was opened by Sai; still with a pale complexion despite being older and more outgoing thanks to his wife.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura shyly replied "Yeah. It's been a while"

"Sakura?! Did you say Sakura?!" She instantly heard her friends high pitched voice. Within seconds she saw Ino running towards the door and stopped in front of her in shock.

"It really is you… you're here". She spoke with a quiet tone in disbelief until. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BILLBOARD BROW?! NOT ONCE HAVE YOU VISITED IN THE LAST 6 YEARS! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE GIRL!"

 ** _Moments later, after Sakura explained everything to her including the events in Kyoto…_**

Ino and Sakura were sat at the small dining table with some tea. "Wow…of all the places to bump into him… hmmm… you must be cursed or something"

"sigh… I've been thinking the same thing"

"So wait, you said you're going to confront him?"

Sakura nodded, waiting for a lecture. "Are you crazy?!"

There it is…

"It doesn't matter if he's married or single or not, it doesn't change the fact on what he said and how he dumped you! It was so cruel".

"I know but… It's always been bothering me… like how it just came out of the blue and other things happening around the same time…"

"Other things?"

"My sudden acceptance to study abroad. It was the middle of the school year… I don't know, it bothered me a little, but after what I heard the other day about him calling off his marriage… it just seems like too much of a coincidence…I just have a feeling about it that's all"

"Sakura… do you think you're thinking too much into this?"

Ino could see Sakura inwardly struggling. "I don't know. I keep having these crazy thoughts like; What if Itachi only ended things so that I could pursue my dream to study abroad or something like that…"

Both turned their heads to see Inojin on the living room floor drawing without a care in the world. They smiled at his innocence; wishing that life could still be that simple for them. "I don't know Ino… all I know is that I need to speak to him and found out the truth instead of avoiding it, no matter what it is… otherwise I will always wonder…"

Ino felt sorry for her friend. She was so thrilled when Sakura and Itachi hooked up. There were even times when she was jealous that Sakura had such an amazing man for a boyfriend; this was just before she and Sai became a couple. She was so devastated when she heard about the break up and how it happened. Now that she thought about it herself, from what Sakura had said had happened during that time, it seemed like too much of a coincidence.

"So, how are you going to confront him? I doubt he still lives in the same place he did before if he's a chief inspector".

Sakura sighed; knowing that already. "The only place I can think of finding him is the police force head office in central Tokyo".

Ino was now worried. Both knew Sakura would be entering the lion's den, and if she wasn't careful there could be some serious consequences. The Uchiha were not to be messed with. Everyone knew that.

"I'll find a way in somehow, just might need some help". Sakura stood up and took her teacup to the kitchen sink. Ino walked over to Inojin; checking up on him.

"What about Sasuke? Would he help?".

Sakura hadn't heard anything from or about Sasuke since the day he came over after the break up and tried to seduce her 6 years ago. She wanted someone she could trust… and Uchiha if possible. Only one person came to mind.

 _Shisui…_

Ino gave Sakura a big hug at the door; wishing her good luck. "I wish there was more I could do to help". Sakura smiled and hugged her tightly. "It's ok. Just seeing you has helped". She patted Inojin on the head and smiled "You look after mummy and daddy ok?". The young boy nodded, not fullying understanding what 'the pretty lady with bright pink hair' meant.

That evening Sakura enjoyed a peaceful dinner with her mum and dad, but while they chatted, she was mentally thinking about how to get into contact with Shisui. She remembered throwing away his business card years ago and doubted the number would be the same now if she still had it. Her first thought was to try social media but she couldn't find him. Made sense, since they he was part of the police force that it wouldn't be easy to get into contact with them.

She took a shower and laid on her bed; looking up at the ceiling, still contemplating on what to do next. There were 2 choices:

1 – Get into contact with Mikoto and meet up with Itachi through her. But Sakura hated the thought of using her like that, plus she didn't want Itachi's mother to get involved, it wouldn't be fair.

2 – Go to the Uchiha military police force head office in central Tokyo and confront Itachi there. This was the choice Sakura wanted to avoid, but everything kept pointing to this option. It would be reckless and dangerous.

"Will it all be worth it in the end?"

Mikoto's words still echoed in Sakura's mind, but even now she didn't know the answer. Her mind was made up; this was something that had to be done.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Sakura was walking through Tokyo station toward to exit. It was just after rush hour but it was still busy. She walked out the building and stopped by to catch her surroundings. The Tokyo station building itself was old fashioned but surrounded by new tall buildings. She managed to get the address surprisingly easily online, although it wasn't like the Uchiha had anything to hide as far as Sakura was concerned. It was down the road from the station.

She stopped as she saw the huge building before her. Wow! So this is their HQ… this is gonna be tough…

She noticed the security guards in front of the entrance, they were checking everyone's passes and IDs. There was no turning back now, time for action. Sakura took a deep breath, held her head up straight with confidence and started walking towards the entrance to the building.

 _Ok, just relax… relax, ok I need to think of an excuse to get through. Maybe I can tell them that I need to change the report I gave to the police about the incident in Kyoto, no wait I could get in trouble for that! They could think I lied to them or-_

"Miss, may I see your pass please?"

"I-I don't have one"

The guards looked at each other. "Then I'm sorry but you can't go through".

Sakura tried to stay calm. "Bu-but I have an appointment to see someone"

"Appointment? We don't do things like make appointments or interviews. All that is dealt by the regular police".

Sakura started to panic; noticing people walking by watching. Both security guards looked at her suspiciously. "I need to see chief inspector Uchiha".

The security guard blinked. "What for?"

 _Stay calm, stay calm._ "It's about a report I gave to him about an incident in Kyoto".

She was hoping but at the same time doubting that they knew about the incident. Now they seemed more suspicious of her. She watched as the 2 men whispered to one another; glancing at her a few times.

"We'll have to talk to the inspector first but until then we cannot allow you to enter the premises."

Without even thinking, Sakura lost her cool. "What!? But I need to see him now!?"

The guard approached her, trying to calm her down "Miss we need to talk to him first".

"Then do it now then! I'll wait" Sakura crossed her arms; mentally panicking. SHIT! What do I do?! What do I do!?

"Miss! If you continue to cause a sign we will have no choice but to remove you off the premises by force!"

Sakura looked at the guards in shock; then noticing the people around her had now stopped to watch. She felt so embarrassed, ashamed and looked down.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for wasting your time" she said quietly and turned around to walk away. The guards looked at each other as if asking each other "What just happened?". Everyone else around carried on walking.

"Quite the commotion. Care to explain?"

Both guards turned towards the man speaking to them and instantly recognised him. They both stood up straight and saluted.

"SIR! Forgive us sir! The young lady was very insistent on seeing chief inspector Uchiha. She wouldn't back down"

"Oh?"

The man looked to see the young cherry blossom haired girl in the distance; slowly disappearing into the streets with her head down. He stayed looking in her direction.

"If she comes back, bring her to me. And don't tell Chief inspector. He's busy with his work so leave her to me".

The guards were quiet for a few seconds but then replied. "Y-yes sir!". They went back into their places and continued their work. The man walked through the entrance; the guards and everyone around knowing who he was and bowed or saluted to him as he went passed them. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

He grinned "Well, a cherry blossom in the middle of summer? How Interesting".

 _ **In a café a few streets away…**_

Sakura sat at her table with her head in her hands. She couldn't even drink her coffee, she just replayed the scene she made.

Fuck! Well done Sakura. Now the chances of getting into that place is 0… crap, I panicked and lost my cool… sigh now what?...

Sakura looked out the window for a while contemplating. _Will this all be worth it though? I mean, let's say I find out what really happened 6 years ago… what then? It's not like I want to be with Itachi again… I mean yeah, I can't think about him and our time together without my heart racing… god what is wrong with me?! I don't have feelings for Itachi! I don't! Why the hell would I? After what he said!... but, what if it was a lie? … what if it wasn't? … Urgh!... this is so messed up!... I better go back there to apologize to those guards, maybe that'll help…_

After sitting in the café for another hour, Sakura plucked up the courage to walk back to the Uchiha military police force building. Along the way she was worried there would be different there from earlier, but luckily the same guards were still there, and still as busy as before.

She slowly made her way towards them; trying to look like she wasn't coming back for another fight, she then saw one of them spotting her and telling the other guard, who then used his walkie talkie while looking at her. One of the guards started making their way to her.

 _Oh shit! I knew it! This is it! I'm gonna get arrested!_

Both Sakura and he guard stopped with a few feet some each other. The guard could see Sakura panicking, he lifted his hands up to show her he meant no harm.

"Miss, it's ok, we're not going to arrest you or anything".

"Huh?"

"We were ordered to let you in should you return. Our boss also asked to take you to him".

The boss? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

The guard held his arm out; gesturing her to follow him into the building. Sakura hesitated for a moment but then followed after him. They made their way into the building and Sakura couldn't help but be amazed by the lobby. It was huge, it looked more like a 5-star hotel.

"This way please" She quickly caught up with the guard who was heading to the elevator. The door opened and they entered after letting other people out. It was only them. The guard pressed the button for the top floor.

It was silent for a while, Sakura looked up at the screen above the door; watching the numbers changing as they got higher.

"Umm… listen I'm… I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't… I'm sorry".

The guard widened his eyes in surprise, he was not expecting it. He kept his back to her but smiled. "It's ok Miss… we get a lot of people trying to get into the building to start a fight… but thanks".

Sakura looked at the guard but felt a bit of weight of her chest. She continued looking at the numbers. This time, it really did feel like she was about to go into battle.

 _ **DING!**_

The doors opened, the guard and Sakura walked out into the hallway and headed towards the huge set of doors at the end of the long hallway. They stopped and he knocked on the door.

 _ **Knock, Knock**_

"Enter"

Sakura flinched at the unfamiliar deep voice. Just hearing his voice was intimidating, she hadn't even seen this 'boss' yet. She watched as the guard opened the door slightly enough to poke his head and shoulder in.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I have the young lady from this morning out here with me".

While waiting for a response, Sakura looked around the hallway and realised there was no one else around. There was a small reception desk but no one was there. There were other doors in the hallway but it was eerie. She started to wonder if this place was messing with her head. Time didn't seem to be normal here.

"Miss?"

Sakura woke up from her thoughts. "General Uchiha will see you now".

 _General Uchiha? …_

Sakura had to spend an extra few seconds to get some energy back in her legs to walk. The guard bowed to Sakura and he turned around and left. She opened the door and quickly closed it, she took a deep breath and turned around. The first thing she noticed was how big and grand the office was. Half looked like a library, the other looked like an office with more space, even the desk was huge. There were 2 sets of sofas in the centre of the room with a coffee table in the middle and what looked like a drink cabinet next to the shelves. It was more like an apartment than an office. Sakura could see a name stand on the desk.

 _Comi-_

 _Cough, cough_

She turned to her left to see a blue haired woman; judging by her attire she must have been the boss's secretary. She was stood by a pair of curtains on the side of the room. Now Sakura was confused, by the way the room was in the hallway there was no way it was at the corner of the building so there couldn't be windows behind the curtains. The woman opened one side and bowed.

"This way please".

Sakura blinked and walked into the hidden room behind the curtains. The first thing she noticed was how dark it was, but not dark enough to hide the figure who was already inside. She didn't recognise the man who was sat down with a drink in his hand and his legs crossed. He had long spikey black hair, very broad shoulders, and his face, well even Sakura had to admit how good looking the older man was. But those features; black hair, black onyx eyes that manage to look straight into your soul and good bone structure on the face. There was so doubt about it; He was an Uchiha.

The man had his eyes closed until Sakura had entered the hidden room, well, it was too small to be called a room, it was only small enough for 2 small two-seater sofas facing one another. The man opened his eyes and looked at Sakura up and down for a moment and then smiled. The room then went dark as the curtain was closed. There was enough daylight going through the curtains for Sakura to see where everything was.

"Have a seat" The man gestured his arm was toward the seat opposite him. Sakura calmed herself and then sat down. She looked at the man while he drank, whatever it was, it was definitely alcohol.

 _Who the hell is this guy? He's not even wearing his blazer so I can't tell what rank he is… is he even a police officer… wait the guard said Commander General Uchiha… this must be him! But why…_

"Um sir? Why are we- "

Before she could finish, the man pressed his forefinger against his lips while smiling and looking into her eyes. He turned to look toward the closed curtains and lowered his already deep voice "The shows about to begin".

Sakura could hear the office door open and close, and footsteps overlapping one another; two people had just entered the room. She shuffled closer to the curtain and turned to the man; as if asking for permission to see who it was. He nodded with his eyes locked on hers, like he was saying 'proceed with caution'.

She slowly leaned forward and opened a small gap; enough just for her eye to see the men walk by toward the desk on the other side of the office. Sakura had to stop herself from gasping as she saw the two men. She recognised one of them.

 _Itachi…_

She let the curtain she was holding drop just after looking toward the mysterious man. _What's he doing here? …Who's the man with him? …_

She then suddenly remembered the man's face; the day she saw Itachi with his fiancé and that man by the car 6 years ago, the day she decided to go take the offer to study abroad.

"Where's Madara? he should be here" Fugaku looked around the desk. Itachi was stood by the sofas in the middle of the room.

"He may have been called out".

"If that's the case, why did he summon us to his office? sigh, I swear, that man may be the General commissioner, but he never takes his job seriously"

Sakura froze and slowly looked at the man sat opposite her. _NO WAY! This man is the General Commissioner?! The big boss?! The head of the Uchiha military police force, power equal to that of a god?!…well maybe not that powerful... right? What the hell is going on?!_

Madara winked at Sakura, making her aware that she had been staring at her. Sakura blushed and looked away, focusing on what was going on outside. She could hear the 2 men talking but her mind had been somewhere else. She only just caught the last part of the conversation. Itachi had asked what Madara wanted to see them about. Sakura started to wonder if it was the same reason why she had been brought up here… but what were the chances of that happening?

* * *

 ** _Ok! I know this chapter wasn't exciting but I can assure you, the next chapter is gonna be big! And I don't mean by the length, well we'll see! Hope you enjoyed it at least and it's keeping you hooked. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter, I'm gonna try and let there just be a few days in between so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Let me know what you think and see ya soon!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Confrontation

_**Right… here we go! I've been waiting to write this scene for ages. Prepare yourselves!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 12 – Confrontation **_

"Do you know what Madara wants to see us about?"

Sakura looked at Madara wondering what he was up to. It was obvious he had brought all of them together for a reason. All he did was take a sip from his whisky; as if he was chilling out on the sofa, watching TV after a long hard day at work. His attitude was starting to piss her off. She turned her focus on Itachi and the man he was with.

Fugaku was looking around on Madara's desk and saw the file he was looking for. He picked it up and opened it. "This is probably the reason". He took the papers out which were split into files and layed them out on the desk. Itachi walked to the desk to take a look. Sakura of course couldn't see a thing.

 _What is it?! Dammit! It's like watching a TV drama blindfolded!_

Itachi only took a few seconds to look and got the idea, he looked up to his father and sighed. "I see… you still haven't given up have you?". Each file layed on the desk had a photo of young women, along with information about them; including, age, hobbies, likes, dislikes and occupation. "I thought I made myself clear father, I will make my own decisions".

 _Father? That's his father?!_

Now it made sense when she saw the man with Itachi and his fiancé all those years ago. Her mind was starting to connect the pieces of unanswered questions.

Fugaku picked up one of the papers and looked at it. "And I thought I made myself clear that I would make sure you find a fitting woman worthy of being the wife of the next head of the Uchiha clan". Itachi felt like a teenager being lectured, he even had to stop himself from sighing again. It was the same speech he was given the day he called off the engagement. He wasn't the only one getting annoyed though.

"You've always had a habit of making things more difficult or complicated than it should be".

"At least I know where I get it from. It certainly wasn't from mother". Sakura could hear the strain in his voice, he was starting to lose his cool.

Fugaku placed the paper back on the desk but kept his position, leaning over the papers and looking at his son seriously. "Itachi, all you have to do is marry one of the women I suggest. It's not like I'm telling you to choose a specific woman or even fall in love with them".

"What about Izumi? You arranged our marriage when we were only 13 years old".

Sakura was on the edge of her seat. _What? Why didn't he say anything before? Unless… he didn't know…until…that day…_

Fugaku stood up straight and turned to look out the window. "Yes, that was disappointing I must admit. She would have made a fine wife to you, but you had to call it off because you weren't satisfied with her."

His father's words made Itachi feel like a monster, it filled him with rage. "It wasn't like that and you know it. She agreed that it wasn't the right thing either; our feelings were for someone else, not each other. It was a mutual decision".

"Well no one needs to know that. I've heard that Izumi is happily married now in Aomori. You have no idea how hard it is to keep that intel hidden from the rest of the Uchiha clan. If word got out that your former fiancé is happily married with someone else while you're still a bachelor, your reputation as the future head of the Uchiha will already be dragged through the mud. You should be grateful I'm going through such lengths for you, boy…"

There it was again, that word that made Itachi's blood boil. When he was younger it was like a praise from his father: _"That's my boy"._ But now, it was like a chain, a leash keeping Itachi in place. He wouldn't allow it anymore.

"If I let you do as you wish, you would have married that good for nothing pink haired girl". It didn't take long for Sakura to know who his father meant.

 **SLAM!**

Sakura covered her mouth, nearly screaming and jumping off her seat at the sudden bang, like someone had slammed their hand against a table. She couldn't take it anymore, she slowly opened a gap in the curtain, just enough to fit her eye.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SAKURA THAT WAY! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AND LIES!"

"You dare raise your voice at me?! You ungrateful- "

"ENOUGH!"

The room was silent, Sakura held her breath, she had never heard Itachi yell before. Things were really starting to get intense now. Itachi took a moment to calm himself, but just enough not the yell. You could still hear the anger in his voice.

"All these years, I have done everything you have told me to do. What to study, where to study, I even ended things with Sakura in the most the cruellest way like you told me… "

 _?!..._

"And you know what I've realised… whatever I do will never make a difference, because you will never be satisfied with what I do… and I'm such a fucking idiot to have followed your orders... I'm an idiot to have ended things with her…"

Every time someone now spoke, there was an intense silence in between; as if they were taking in what was said and then choosing their words carefully. "If you hadn't ended things with her, you would have ruined your life. Being with a commoner of no noble clans. Besides, she wouldn't have gone abroad if it wasn't for you. You would have held each other back. She wouldn't have been given the chance to study abroad if it wasn't for the Uchiha clan! So both of you should be grateful!".

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, all she wanted to do was go out there and ask if what they were saying was really true. A thought went through her head…

 _What's stopping me from going out there?_

Sakura stood up and was about to fully open the curtains to walk out, but she suddenly felt a grip on her wrist and looked down to see it was Madara. He now had a serious look on his face, still with his drink in his other hand. He shook his head to her, keeping eye contact with her and pulled her down to sit next to him. Sakura couldn't understand why, but that was the least of her problems. She turned to face the curtain to continue listening in. Madara leaned back and continued listening to the conversation outside while keeping an eye on the cherry blossom.

Just like on that rainy night, the night his hopes and dreams had ended, his heart (what was left of it) was filled with guilt. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me… she taught me to be myself and that there was nothing wrong with that… "

The image of her smile came to Itachi's mind. "and I only realised it after I lost her…"

Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor. Then the image of seeing her in Kyoto with Hidan came to Itachi's mind. Seeing her with anyone, especially one of his friends, especially Hidan once again made his blood boil "Now all I can do is protect her from afar… and make sure she has a good life… like I always wanted… I'm done being your puppet or the ideal son and future head to the Uchiha clan… the next time I see Madara I will tell him everything you have done all these years. The blackmailing, the lies, the lives you've ruined… so don't act like you're a saint father, because you are certainly not."

Itachi's voice sounded lower and deadly. "And if you ever try to harm Sakura or even threaten to again… I will make sure you fall, father". He turned around and made his way to the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME ITACHI! DO SO AND YOU WILL NEVER WORK WITH THE POLICE FORCE OR ANYWHERE IN THE COUNTRY!".

Itachi turned to face Fugaku with a cold dead expression, his father's words meant nothing to him now. "I rest my case, foolish old man". He closed the door behind him as he left. Leaving Fugaku enraged; throwing all the paperwork off the desk, even Madara's own paperwork. The only sound that filled the room was Fugaku panting with anger. He took a few minutes to calm himself before returning to his own office. He adjusted his uniform back in place and quickly walked out the room with an expression that would dare anyone to speak to him and they would surely be jobless by the end of the day.

After waiting a few more minutes, the door opened and closed. "All clear sir". It was the blue haired woman she met earlier; she had been waiting outside the whole time. Madara stood up and walked to fully open the curtains and walked towards his desk, however he stopped to see the mess Fugaku had left. His secretary walked passed and started picking up the items and paperwork.

" _ **Sigh**_ … Well… that was certainly entertaining, but did he really have to take his anger out on my paperwork? It's gonna take ages to reorganise everything. Konan, when's my next meeting?"

The blue haired woman placed the paper on her boss's desk. "It's in 45 minutes' sir". Madara sighed once again and placed his empty glass by his drinking cabinet. "That doesn't give me much time then. Konan, please reorganise the paperwork for me? And dispose of all the documents about the 'potential' wives. There's no need for them anymore".

Konan bowed "Yes sir". Madara then turned around to see Sakura who had just step out from the hidden room but still in a daze. "Hmmm! Well, I never expected my secret room would come to such good use such as this… but then again, it always has been". The room was in fact used for Madara when he had his 'lady friends' dropping by his office for some 'private meetings'.

He saw that the young cherry blossom was still in shock; it made sense, it was a lot of information to take in in a short amount of time. Sakura still couldn't believe it, despite hearing it from Itachi and Fugaku themselves. All these years, she had convinced herself that he had been truthful about what he said to her when they broke up despite her recent doubts. Now it turned out, his words back then, the break up, the offer to study abroad, they were all planned and lies by the Uchiha.

"By the way, I was the one who organised your studying abroad". She looked up towards him in shock and anger.

Madara knew that statement would wake the girl up and it did and poured himself another drink as he spoke. "Fugaku doesn't know this, but the offer to study abroad had always been on the table for you… I just speeded up the process... It was originally going to be offered to you after you graduated from college. But as it turned out, you did extremely well in your studies anyway… so tell me, are you mad at me too?".

Sakura didn't know how to feel; anger, sadness, relief that she knows the truth, regret that she knows the truth, she didn't know which feeling was stronger or what other unknown feelings she had. She was angry that she had been lied to by Itachi, but he wasn't the only one she was mad at.

"No… I'm not… I am mad though… with them and… myself". Madara looked at her, curious as to why she was mad with herself, although he guessed it was probably for not finding out the truth before. He asked anyway. "How come?".

For some unknown reason, Sakura didn't seem to care that she was speaking to someone she hardly knew about something personal, not to mention it was the leader of the Uchiha Police force.

"For not realising it before… for not finding out before… and for lying to myself all this time". She could feel herself welling up; blinking her eyes more to prevent the tears from showing. The last statement was a surprise to Madara. "Oh? And how have you been lying to yourself Miss Haruno?".

Looking at the way Sakura was standing, the answer was obvious to him. He turned away to prevent from seeing her cry and damaging her pride. "I see… you never stopped loving Itachi… you tried, but you couldn't… so you buried those feelings instead and convinced yourself you hated him by replaying the moment he broke up with you over and over again".

He hit the nail on the head. Her eyes widened, this man who hardly knew her personally managed to understand her true feelings without knowing them herself. She then asked herself if it was really true.

"I apologize but I must be off for a meeting". Sakura quickly wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths to collect herself before going outside. She didn't want the people outside to see that she had been crying. "Tha- "

"Konan…" Madara interrupted her. "Please stay with Miss Haruno until she wishes to leave and then make sure she leaves the building safely. She is free to stay here as long as she wants. If anyone asks tell them it's none of their damn business". He picked up the now organised documents he needed for the meeting and made his way towards the door.

"General Uchiha!". Madara kept his back facing Sakura, she bowed. "Thank you sir… for umm…". She then realised she didn't really know why she was thanking him. For helping her discover the truth? For letting her listen in on the conversation? For not kicking her out his office and let her stay until she was ready leave? Perhaps It was all of those reasons. Madara kept his back to them but simply turned his head.

"I had my reasons to find out the truth myself. I've had my suspicions that Fugaku Uchiha had been abusing his power, now I have verbal proof of that. Besides, I was getting fed up with their family quarrels and bringing it into work, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone… Now that you have your answers, what will you do now?".

He opened the door and left the room without waiting for an answer. By the tone of his voice it didn't seem he was interested in knowing anyway. After the door shut, Konan sat Sakura down and got her a glass of water. Sakura held cover her head with her hands, resting her elbows on her knees and asked herself the same question Madara had just asked her. The moment she had never thought would come but at the same time been dreading.

 _What now?_

 _ **Later in the evening…**_

Itachi looked out the window of the train, seeing the city lights starting to come on as the sun disappeared between the buildings into the horizon. It had been a long day. It started like any other day at work; doing paperwork, helping subordinates, reviewing documents and reports but then suddenly getting a phone call from Madara's secretary Konan that the General Commissioner wants to see him in his office that afternoon. On the way to his boss's office he sees his father heading their as well and finds out he's also been summoned.

Things between him and his father had never been the same since 6 years ago. Their relationship was damaged after he was ordered to break up with Sakura and then it got worse on the day Itachi called off the wedding. He still remembers the moment he told his parents. He told Izumi to leave his parents to him.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _Father, mother… Izumi and I having been talking and… there's no other way to say it… we're calling off the wedding"._

 _They reacted the way he expected them to; Mikoto in shock and Fugaku in anger. "What did you say?"._

" _But why Itachi? I thought things were going so well"._

" _It's true we got along, but when you're marrying someone that's not enough… there wasn't lo- "_

" _If you say it's 'love' then I don't want to hear it! Listen! You will go through with this wedding whether you like it or not. The future of the Uchiha clan is top priority not your feelings!"._

 _Itachi stood there in front of his parents. "It's my life father, not yours… neither of us want to go through with this, you cannot force us. The wedding, the engagement, it's over". And with that he walked away, never looking back or regretting his words._

 _ **End of flashback…**_

He never regretted what he said that day, but there were words he regretted; the ones he said to Sakura. He always wished he could go back and stop himself from saying those words. He couldn't even remember the things he said without cringing and mentally punching himself. After leaving Sakura's he went to Shisui's place; he couldn't bare going back to his own apartment where everything would remind him of Sakura. He was a man who had control over his emotions but that night, he had never cried so much, but he knew Sakura would be in the same state as him which made him angrier with himself. He truly believed he didn't deserve to ever be happy again, and he accepted that.

Before he knew it he was home. He now lived in a penthouse on the top floor of a luxurious apartment building in Roppongi; one of the most expensive places to live in Tokyo. It was a gift from Madara himself, after he was offered the job of chief inspector, but it was obvious that it was also because he was an Uchiha with power. It was too big for one person though, to Itachi it always made him feel lonely; like a nobleman looking down at the people who weren't rich but had their loved ones while he was alone in his luxurious home.

As soon as he walked in, he dropped his case to the side and his blazer on the sofa as he slumped down and undid top button of his shirt and loosened his tie. The sound of rain started outside; hitting the huge windows. The sound of the rain always somehow calmed Itachi. He sighed and closed his eyes; just wanting to forget the confrontation with his father. He knew it would happen sooner or later, he just wished he had done it sooner instead of running away and hiding how he truly felt.

All he wanted to do was see Sakura, hold her, kiss her, just be with her, but no matter how many times he told himself those days were over, he could never get rid of those feelings. The night he first saw her after 6 years, he couldn't believe how more beautiful she had become, but he was jealous to see her with Hidan of all people. He had told himself the day would come though that she would find someone else and he would have to accept it, even if he wasn't happy about it.

 _ **DING DONG!**_

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, not realising he had fallen asleep. He got back around 7pm, it was now almost 9pm. He slowly got up and stretched; hearing the doorbell ring again he headed for the phone to answer the door.

"Hello?"

"…Hey… it's me…" Itachi froze.

 _Sakura…_

He knew just by hearing the word 'hey' that it was Sakura. His mind filled with questions as to why she was here and how she know where he lived now, he hadn't seen her since a few days ago in Kyoto.

"…Listen umm… I know everything... about what happened 6 years ago… can we talk face to face… please?". Itachi didn't move nor answer, he just put the phone down and pressed the buzzer for the main doors on the ground floor. If she knew where he lived, it would make sense that she also knew which floor he lived on. He paced around the kitchen which was part of the huge living/dining room without realising; panicking about how she found out the truth, there was no way she would gave heard it from his father, so how the hell did she know? Or was she just bluffing. No matter the reason, he had no more excuses to not see her; he wanted to do what he wanted now, not what he had to do. He wanted to see Sakura.

 _ **Knock, knock**_

It was time, just beyond the door was the girl he had been wanting to see, hold and apologise for so long but he didn't even know what to say or do. He decided to play it by ear; he opened the door and saw Sakura drenched from the rain, instantly opening it wider in shock.

"… Sakura". That was all he could say, letting the cherry blossom into the hall way. He closed the door and locked it; not wanting any disturbances. Itachi gestured Sakura to walk down the hall way into the living room. Sakura kept her head down the whole time. Despite being soaking wet and leaving a wet trail behind them, Itachi couldn't care less.

Once they were in the living room Itachi was about to ask for her reason being here but instead was instantly met with a huge slap in the face. The impact made him lose his balance and he collapsed against the nearby wall.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She pushed him and hit him in the chest. "ALL THIS TIME, YOU PUSHED ME AWAY TO PROTECT ME!? YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME YOU WERE BEING BLACKMAILED BY YOUR DAD, BUT NOOOO! YOU HAD TO PLAY THE BAD GUY AND STAB ME IN THE HEART, BREAK IT, STOMP ON IT UNTIL THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT OF IT!"

Itachi grabbed her wrists; stopping her from hitting him anymore and pushed her forward, away from the wall. "Sakura, please calm– ".

"SHUT UP!" He stopped talking and neither of them moved. He could feel her shaking. "Why… why didn't you… why couldn't you have just tell me the truth? ". She was now crying; it was breaking Itachi's heart.

"How… how did you find out?". It didn't really matter but he wanted to know anyway.

"Madara Uchiha…"

"What?"

"Today in his office, I was there when you fought with your dad… I HEARD EVERYTHING!…".

It takes a lot to make Itachi speechless, but Sakura had done it... almost. "… why were you…?".

 _ **Sniff**_ "He brought me to his office to listen to the conversation, he planned for you guys to talk while we hid behind the hidden room.

 _Hidden room?! That sly son of a –_

Sakura lost feeling in her legs and she slumped to the floor; taking Itachi with her. He kept his hold on her wrists as she spoke. "I went there to see you… I wanted to confront you and ask you what really happened… that if it was all lie or not… everything that happened… and all at the same time… It- it was too much to just be a coincidence… b-but then I found out for myself…".

All Itachi could do was sigh and watch her cry, it brought him so much pain to see her like this. "You really are a clever girl…". He hoped to god she wouldn't find it patronising, he let go of her wrists, pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Sakura opened her eyes and started to try and push herself away. "No! Let go, let go of me". But Itachi held her tighter.

"I'm sorry"

Sakura froze; not believing what she was hearing for feeling. She could feel him resting his face on her shoulder, and feeling the muscles in his eyes tighten, as if he was… crying?

"I… I'm sorry!". She could hear him, no, feel him breaking and it was breaking her. She didn't want to give in though, no matter how tempting it was. Sakura could feel Itachi's heart beating fast, it was going as fast as hers. How she wished she could just hold him, but…

"What you said back then… it… it really hurt… I don't think there was anything left of my heart after that night…" She continued to let the tears fall. Both of them knew that the other was using the closeness to hide their tears from the each other now.

"I know… I don't expect you to forgive me at all for what I did… I truly am sorry… Sakura". Just as she let herself relax, Sakura felt Itachi flinch. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed himself away from her, Sakura could now see his eyes were red, and he could see the trail of tears running down her face. He closed his eyes to collect himself once again.

"You must be tired; you can stay and sleep here tonight." He stood up but kept his face hidden, holding his hand out to her to stand up, but she stood up by her herself. "I'll send your clothes out to dry and you may use the bathroom to dry yourself up. It would be bad if you caught a cold…". Sakura could sense in his words and the tone of his voice that he was worried but at the same time didn't want her to leave. She felt the same; the thought of leaving now while both feeling low made her feel sick. She bowed her head to him.

"Thank you… I guess will stay, and I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning". Itachi was expecting her to decline his offer, so of course he was surprised to hear her answer, but he thought it was necessary to make some boundary's.

"I'll sleep on the coach; you may sleep in my bedroom".

Sakura looked up "What? No, I couldn't, I'll sleep on the coach, it's fine".

Itachi lifted his head up, showing his normal strong aura; the sad, apologetic man from a few minutes ago had disappeared. "Nonsense, you've been out in the rain for god knows how long, I'd hate the thought of you getting sick because of me".

She stood with her hands on her hips; looking at him with a strong expression that he had never seen before. "If I do get sick you will have to take responsibility and look after me then won't you!"

Sakura had really had become a stronger woman during the last 6 years and she was making sure that the man before her was aware of it. Itachi had to stop himself from smiling.

"Very well"

* * *

 _ **Well this was a huge chapter with a lot to take in! And there's still more! It was difficult not to continue but what was most difficult was to not have Itachi and Sakura back together, I didn't want it to be that easy no matter how romantic it would have been so I am sorry if people are disappointed. But like I said, there's still more to happen so let me know what you think and look forward to the chapter. I'm gonna work on it straight away but in case it wasn't obvious I'm releasing one chapter a month for now. Let me know what you think and see ya soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13 One of Those Days

_**So you're probably wondering what's going on; it hasn't been a month since the last chapter has been out and yet here's a new one. I'll be honest, I'm struggling to write the next chapter of Akatsuki x Sakura, I've got the theme, but I don't want it to be cliché. But I will continue to work hard on it, you'll have to be patient with me lol. Anyway on to this new chapter…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

 _ **Chapter 13 – One of Those Days**_

Sakura had been looking up at the ceiling for about half an hour; she couldn't sleep. As if she could; her mind was running a mile a minute. She was still processing the events of the day and where she was now. She woke up that morning expecting to go to sleep in her own bed in her own home tonight, but nope, she was lying in Itachi's king size bed in his penthouse. The entire day had been so crazy, hearing everything from Itachi, his father and Madara.

" _I'm such a fucking idiot to have followed your orders… I'm an idiot to have ended things with her…"_

Just like 6 years ago, his words repeated in her mind. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me"

Was it true what he said? Was that how he really felt? The cruel words that were said back then were starting to disappear. She could finally feel herself drifting away, but not before a last thought came to her as she turned to her side and pressed her face into the pillow.

 _Smells just like him…_

 _ **The next morning…**_

Sakura slowly turned over and snuggled into the bed more; she could feel herself waking up but she was so comfortable in the bed that she didn't want to move… until she realised she wasn't in her own bed. She opened her eyes instantly and sat up, looking around quickly but then the events of yesterday finally came back. She sighed and fell back into the comfy bed.

 _ **Sigh**_ _… Itachi must have work soon… I better get up and leave… but… I don't… I just wanna see him…_

 _Then see him…_

Her eyes widened at the thought, but it made her get up, but there was a slight problem.

Meanwhile in the other room, Itachi poured himself some coffee and rubbed his eyes, it took him hours to go to sleep last night. The thought of Sakura knowing everything and turning up to his place really took him by surprise. Not only that but the thought of her in his bed was driving his damn hormones crazy. He hadn't been with anyone since Sakura. But he was more concerned about what to do now.

He then heard his bedroom door open. "Mor- ". He couldn't speak, he forgot last her offered Sakura to wear one of his shirts until her clothes wear dry. She was wearing a black work shirt which stopped at her thighs, but the sides were cut so it showed more of her beautiful skin. He forgot how sexy she looked in his clothes, but he quickly shook his head.

"Morning… did you sleep well?"

Sakura wanted to be honest. "Yeah… but it took me forever to fall asleep".

"Same here…". All they could do was look at each other for a moment, until Sakura walked towards the laundry room for her clothes. Itachi felt stupid; he had replayed the moment they say good morning to each other again and again but the moment it happened all he could do was admire her in his shirt.

"Well, I… better get going… you must have work today so I'll get my clothes and get out of your way". She made her way back to his room with her head down.

"No…" he murmured, Sakura stopped and turned to looked at him. He didn't mean to say it like that, but he could let her leave with the way things were still. "Sorry… I do have work today but, there's only one thing I need to take care of today and then that's it. I should be back by lunch time if not sooner… you're more than welcome to stay here and relax".

Sakura was surprised once again, not just by his words but by her reactions and reply, even though it took her a moment to answer. "…Are…are you sure?... I don't want to get in the way".

 _What's wrong with me?! Why do I keep thinking I'm in the way?! Why can't just be honest?! Damnit!_

"Sakura…" She blinked her thoughts away; realising how close Itachi was to her now. True, there was enough space between them to fit a person, but it's the closest they've been in a long time. "…You're not in the way... you never will be…" Itachi's hand flinched, but his body moved quicker, he moved away. " _ **cough**_ … there're some movies you can watch if you'd like, but if you don't like what there is you're free the use the gym or game roo – "

"Wait what?! You have your own gym and game room here?!"

Itachi smiled at her reaction and showed Sakura around the penthouse, after letting her change back into her own clothes of course. The place was bigger than Sakura's apartment building in Kyoto. They stepped out onto the balcony and looked at the beautiful view of Tokyo as the sun started to rise. There was a cool light breeze.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?" They both kept their attention to the beautiful view of the city. "This place has 3 bedrooms… so why did you offer me your room while slept on the sofa?"

It was something she didn't notice until Itachi showed her around. He had been waiting for her to ask that question, he was surprised that she didn't ask sooner. He pushed himself to be honest, it was something he wanted to be more of from now on.

"Because I was being selfish". Sakura looked at Itachi who was still looking at the city view. "I wanted you to sleep in my room because… well, I didn't want you to be in a room that has never been used… It sounds strange I know… but- ".

Sakura took her time to listen to him, wanting to take in all the info and understood his reasons. "Is that why you slept on the sofa?". She watched him shake his head and turned to face her; he looked serious yet there was something else; it wasn't sadness but he was frowning.

"I was worried you were going to leave in the middle of the night… and I didn't want that to happen". Itachi was unsure to show a vulnerable side of himself to her, but he didn't want to regret anything this time. Sakura was shocked by his words, by how honest he was being by how he felt. She thought it was only fair to be honest too, although it was easier said than done.

"I… I never even considered leaving last night…"

She didn't want to leave the comfy bed that was surrounded by his scent, it made her feel something which she hadn't felt for a while. "Last night… I… felt…"

 _Say it! Just say it!_

"I felt safe". Itachi's eyes widened, his heart felt warm for the first time in years. Sakura watched as a smile appeared on his eyes, but he still had sad eyes. "I see". That was all he could say, but it was time to head to work. Itachi put on his blazer and picked up his bag, it felt strange being seen off by Sakura who was staying behind.

"I'll be back soon… wait for me ok?". Sakura felt her heart jump and couldn't stop herself from smiling, all she could do was nod. She didn't even know why such words made her happy. He gave her one last tiny smile and then left with his usual serious expression. Sakura exhaled, not realising she was holding her breath, her heart was beat like crazy.

 _Come on Sakura… don't get ahead of yourself… we haven't even probably about stuff. Well, hopefully we will later… now…_

She looked around the penthouse and thought to herself; _Now what?_

 _ **With at the Police force…**_

Shisui was sat at his desk; annoyed with all the work he had to do first thing in the morning. His attitude then changed as he saw his best friend Itachi walk by.

"Hey Itachi! Huh?" Itachi walked passed; usually Shisui would have chased after him but he saw by the expression on his friends face that he was on a mission and didn't want to be disturbed. He decided to wait until he came by later.

"Was that Itachi just now?" Shisui turned his head to reply to his colleague. "Oh hey Kagami, yeah, seems it's something more serious than that case in Kyoto".

"I take it you haven't heard what happened with him yesterday". Shisui looked concerned; he had heard rumours about there being a huge fight in the boss's office but he didn't know it had anything to do with Itachi, plus it didn't help that fact that he was out of the office yesterday. "What happened yesterday?"

 _ **At Madara's office…**_

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in" Madara looked up from his paperwork to see who Konan was letting in. "Itachi, what brings you here today? Do you have any more updates on that incident in Kyoto?".

Itachi walked up to him and placed two files on his desk. "Here's the updates… and this" he held out an envelope for Madara to take. His boss guessed what it was just by seeing the envelope, he read the front to confirm it.

 _Letter of resignation_

"I see… is this about what happened yesterday?". It was obvious that Itachi knew it was all a set up, but he could see the young man was doing his best to stay professional and not yell at his boss.

"It's not just about yesterday… although, yesterday's events did make me aware of a lot of things. Such as how corrupted this place and our family can get, and how sometimes doing things for the good of the family just isn't worth if it means being unhappy… one of the files I've given you contains info on my father abusing his power… although I'm sure you've already heard it yourself from your hidden room yesterday".

They glared at one another trying not to let a slick remark come out. Madara merely leaned back on his chair. "Are you sure this is what you want? If you quit, you'll never be able to work in the police force again… well you could always become an officer for a small village out in the country side… well I'm sure after this last mission, your police days will be over".

Itachi frowned. "Last mission?".

"There's one last thing I'd like you to do, I want you to send the documents and paperwork about the Kyoto incident to the Kyoto station… then you're free to go".

Surely sending the paperwork to the station would be easy, right? Itachi bowed. "Thank you Madara, I'll be sure to leave the penthouse within the month".

"Madara chuckled and waved his hand. "Nonsense, the place has been paid for until the spring. You have until April to find a place. After that you're on your own". Itachi bowed again and turned to leave, but just as he was about to open the door Madara spoke.

"That cherry blossom has a fiery spirit… she'd make a good Uchiha wife…"

Itachi turned around to see Madara who was now stood up and smiling. "Be sure not to lose her this time". Madara seemed to have lit a fire within the man as he left the room with his head held high and walking with a purpose; just as he wanted.

Itachi was walking down the hallway towards his office to send off the last bit of paperwork to the Kyoto station and clear his office. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out and saw it was an unknown number, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

 _Sakura?_ Itachi's heart couldn't help but jump at hearing her voice. All he wanted to do now was go back home where she was waiting for him. That thought made his hormones run wild. "Sakura… Is everything ok?".

She hesitated for a moment. "Yeah… but umm… I just had a call from the clinic I work at and umm… they said they need me back as soon as… ".

Itachi couldn't deny that he felt saddened by the news, he wanted nothing more than to see her, but now she has to go back to her work in Kyoto-. A thought suddenly hit him…

"It's ok, if you have to go you have to go… ". Sakura truly felt guilty, she honestly didn't want to leave, she wanted to talk to Itachi more. She was about to apologize until Itachi continued. "Actually this works out well, it looks like I'll be heading to Kyoto myself for my last job. I'll meet you at the station as soon as I'm done".

Well the documents are top secret and who knows who knows who receives the emails, you can't always trust machines.

"A-actually… I'm already at the station". Sakura had received the call an hour ago, she had left Itachi's apartment, went back to her parent's house to grab her stuff and now she was on the platform at the train station for on the bullet train to Kyoto. "I'm so sorry… please don't think I'm running away… I'm not… ". She felt like she was trying to convince herself more than Itachi. "… I-I'm sorry". It now felt like she was contradicting herself; she was saying she's not running away and yet there she was; standing on the platform, anxiously waiting for the train back to Kyoto with her bag. She was waiting to hear Itachi say something among the lines of _"Fine, so whatever you want, I don't care anymore"._

"Sakura…"

She closed her eyes. _Here it comes…_

"You don't need to apologise. I know you're not running away, to be honest it felt like I was this morning when I left for work…".

Sakura was surprised and yet relieved that he felt the same way. Itachi couldn't help but lower his voice as he spoke "… All I wanted was not go to work today and stay with you today".

She could feel her cheeks warming up by his words and the thought of being alone with him in his apartment; it only just occurred to her that they had been alone together from last night until this morning.

 _You idiot!_

 _Shut up brain!_

She chuckled. "But if you did that you'd get in trouble with your work, I wouldn't want you to get fired because of me". Itachi chuckled back "Hmhm well it's just as well then… I only came into work today to hand in my resignation".

"…huh?... What?".

 _Well of course he'd quit! Would you stay in your job if you had a fight like that?!... I hate you so much right now brain._

Itachi couldn't help but be amused by her reaction. "I'd had enough of the place, simple as that… from now on I'm going to walk the path that I want to walk on. Not one that has been set by my family or especially my old man".

Both were silent for a moment, taking in Itachi's words, he even surprised himself by how honest how was being.

 _ **Attention! The Hikari Shinkansen for the Tokaido line will be arriving in 2 mins. Please board for Yokohama, Odawara, Nagoya, Kyoto and Shin-Osaka…**_

"I have to go now… will you… let me know when you're on your way to Kyoto? I'll try and get out of work as soon as I can… and then we can talk".

Itachi smiled "I will, I just need to clear my office and then I'll be on my way". His words were filled with determination. "I'll see you soon Sakura". Sakura smiled as he said her name, she hoped she'd make him feel the same. "Yeah… see you soon Itachi". She unknowingly succeeded.

Itachi looked at his phone for a bit smiling, just as he was about to start clearing his office…

"Inspector Uchiha!" Itachi turned around to see an officer in a panic "S-sorry sir, there's an urgent call for you".

Itachi sighed "Transfer the call". He walked to his office phone and answered it the second it rang. One thought came to mind; _It's gonna be one of those days isn't it…_

 _ **Meanwhile on the bullet train…**_

Sakura looked out the window, once again thinking about the events that have occurred within the last 24 hours. Although she had to admit, she was really eager to have a proper sit down and talk with Itachi. True they had the chance last night, but there was so much raw emotion that neither of them were in the right state of mind to talk. She knew the truth now and the reasons, and even the relationship between Itachi and his father. He never spoke about his relationship between him and his parents while they were together, but now that she knew...

 _What now? God it feels like that's all I've been thinking about. I thought knowing the truth would finally lift this weight off my chest… but it's still there… what is it though? Is it my feelings for Itachi?_

After confronting Itachi last night, her feelings for him had resurfaced, feelings which she had buried and forgotten, or tried to forget years ago.

 _Urghhh! Why do I still feel for him after all this time? And after what he did! Yes, I know he did it because he was blackmailed and didn't want me to get hurt, even though I did… but am I being a pushover just because I now know what really happened? Have I forgiven him? No! How can I forgive him so easily? I will not forgive him so easily! He thinks he can tell me he's sorry and everything's all good but NO! Nice try Uchiha but I will not cave in so easily just because I'm still in love with you…_

Then it hit her, no matter what she told herself or what he did and why, Sakura had never stopped loving Itachi and she didn't know whether to be happy, sad, annoyed, pleased or frustrated. She sighed as she watched the view outside.

 _ **Later in Kyoto…**_

"Sorry Sakura, I don't know who it was who called you but you didn't need to come over. We have plenty of staff".

Annoyed was an understatement, Sakura was fucking pissed off, but doing her utmost best to hide it. "So… I came all the way from Tokyo for nothing?".

Shizune, the head of the small clinic could see the girls' annoyance and felt very bad. "I'll pay for your ticket and you can have the next week off- no make that 2". Sakura simply looked down. "I really am sorry Sakura… I know what you went to Tokyo for was important… why don't you go back tomorrow and I'll pay for your ticket for it".

Just as she was about to take her offer her mind stopped her; Itachi was on his way over to Kyoto. "It's ok I'm gonna stay and rest, besides I need a new change of clothes. I'll see you in 2 weeks Shizune". She waved at her and headed to her apartment; keeping her back faced to Shizune as she hid her frustrated expression. _It's one of those fucking days…_

 _ **Later at Sakura's apartment…**_

Sakura had spent most of the day resting from all the running around. She sat up on her sofa and looked at the clock on the wall; it was 6:15pm. She hadn't heard anything from Itachi since this morning. At first she was worried but told herself he probably has a lot to do since it's his last day. She nudged away the worry and turned on the TV. The worry came back as the TV came on with breaking news.

 _ **As you can see the damage is astounding and will take weeks to fix. JR are working alongside the police to investigate how such an accident has occurred….**_

There had been a huge accident involving a bullet train; it had gone too fast and collided with another train. Sakura watched in horror as they said gave out the names of the trains.

… _**One of the trains was said to be the Hikari Shinkansen to Tokyo from Osaka while the other was the Nozomi from Osaka to Tokyo. Many people have been injured and the death toll is certain to rise…**_

Sakura's mind as filled with questions… _How could this happen? What happened? Itachi… was Itachi on one of those trains?_

Suddenly the image of Itachi trapped and injured in the debris came to mind, then his body. She stood up and picked up her phone, calling the hospital where she has been sent to work before. No one was answering, it made sense since they were busy saving the survivors lives. Sakura then looked at her phone to call someone else, her hands shook.

"Hello? Shizune?" She tried to stay calm, but was failing miserably. "Sakura?"

"Are you at the hospital?"

"Y-yes I am, what's wrong?"

"I'm coming down to help". Shizune could clearly hear the worry and fear in the girls' voice. She knew If she left Sakura come to hospital to help in her current state, it would scare the patients.

"Sakura don't worry; we'll take care of it. Tsunade is with us so the patients are in good ha- ".

"PLEASE! I NEED TO BE THERE!". Sakura's body was now shaking and tears were falling. She could then hear a familiar voice asking Shizune what was doing. The phone was passed on to owner of the familiar voice.

"Sakura"

"Tsu-Tsunade" She tried to calm herself down, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. As if her mentor could sense it, she asked to dreaded question. "What's the name of the person you think was on the train. If you tell me, I'll look for them. But I cannot allow you to come here being upset and scared, it'll be bad for the patients".

Sakura choked. "I… Itachi… Uchiha…" She fell to the ground, losing the feeling in her legs "Please… I beg you… please find him… and help him". She broke down and cried. Tsunade spoke to her calmly. "I'll do my best Sakura. Just be calm and patient. I'll try to keep you updated".

The phone beeped as the call ended, giving Sakura the chance to finally let herself cry out. She felt powerless and pathetic. This was why she studied medicine; so she could help people and not feel like this.

 _ **Later into the night…**_

The sounds of sirens still echoed through the city. For the last few hours Sakura had been trying to fall asleep but her mind was too busy thinking about the poor people who have caught up in the accident and of course Itachi.

She had lost count of how many times her mind had tortured her with the image of Itachi's dead body or news of his untimely death. She had tried to call him several times but the voice on the other line said the same thing; _**The person you have called is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the tone.**_

At first Sakura's messages were of concern.

"Itachi? It's Sakura, there's been an accident on the Tokaido line… I just wanted to see if you were ok and…".

Then frustration.

"Itachi answer the phone! I just need to know you're ok! Even if you're not just tell me!"

Then fear.

"Itachi, please answer the phone... just… please… I'm scared".

Then no more words could be said, only tears were shed. Sakura could feel her anxiety and depression taking advantage of her tiredness and vulnerability. It felt like a something dark was slowly strangling her and dragging her more into the depths of despair.

 _ **Knock, Knock!**_

Sakura slowly got up from lying on the sofa and dragged herself towards the door as it was knocked on again. She opened the door and suddenly widened as met by a weeping Mikoto.

"Mi-Mikoto?"

" _ **Sniff**_ Sakura… Oh Sakura…". The young girl forward. "They found him… in the rubble… he's…. deaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **GASP!**_

Sakura held chest tightly; trying to control her breathing but the panting turned into crying. She crouched over her knees; the only light eliminating the room was the TV. Tears continued to fall onto her lap non-stop.

"Just a dream… _ **panting**_ It was just a dream Just a dream, just a dream _**panting**_ It's not real. It's not gonna come true… _**panting**_ please… please don't let it not come true".

 _ **Knock knock!**_

* * *

 _ **Ok I'm not gonna lie, that last part really got me. I suffer from anxiety and depression so I tried to describe it as best I could. I know it affects people differently and people see it differently. For me, anxiety takes the form of small gremlins, whispering all the bad things that could go wrong and my depression takes the form of a huge, dark shadow like a demontor. It's behind me where I can't see until it makes itself known without me realising and before I know it, it has its grip around my neck. Thanks to my family and friends, I'm able to fight it off more keep it at bay.**_

 _ **Anyway, I will start working on the next chapter straight away so you don't have to wait so long. Look forward to it, it'll be worth it. See ya soon!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Never Let Go

_**Sorry for making you guys wait, but the wait is over! Hope you like it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **WARNING – Lemon scenes!**_

 _ **Chapter 14 – Never Let Go**_

Sakura kept her eyes on the door as she cautiously approached it. The nightmare she just had moments ago was still fresh in her mind. The door knocked again; this time it was louder, startling the already anxious girl. She shook her head and pushed herself to grab hold of the door handle, she took deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Everything stopped as she saw the person before her, all she could muster up was a whimper. "I-Itachi"

Itachi stood before her panting, he was still in his uniform but it was unlevelled and messy. "I… _**pant**_ … I came as fast I could bu- ".

Before he could finish, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly; the impact of the hug almost made him lose his balance. He could feel her shaking and hear her crying, he understood the reason though. All he could do was hold her tightly in return.

"Where the hell have you been?!... I thought you were…". She tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Work tried to keep me as long as possible. I left just as news of the accident started coming in. I drove as fast as I could when I heard your message… I tried to call but couldn't get through".

Sakura stepped back and looked at him. "What? I never got any messages". She went back into her living room and picked up her phone. The battery was dead; she'd forgotten to charge it.

… _Goddamnit_

She sighed and looked back at Itachi who had closed the door and walked to her. They looked at each other at the same time, they almost charged towards each other and wrapped their arms around one another, both sighed in relief.

"I've done it again haven't I… I've hurt you… I- "

Sakura went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his but after a second moved away. "Please Just stop ta- ". Itachi grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips back to his.

The kiss was intense; as if they were making up for lost time and trying to make the other understand how they feel through the kiss. Sakura moaned as she needed air. They broke the kiss but Itachi kept his hold on her waist to keep her close.

"Itachi…" She whispered, still trying to control her emotions. He could see her struggle and realised what the time was.

"You're tired… you need to sleep". He let go of her to let her step back. He watched Sakura press her lips together, still feeling the kiss; he could still feel it too.

"I'll sleep on the sofa". He looked at her small sofa and noticed the blankets half way on the floor; she had obviously been sleeping on it. Just as he made his way, he was stopped by her hand on his and turned to face her.

"No… please… sleep with me tonight…". His eyes widened "I… I want to make sure this isn't a dream… by having you by my side…". She couldn't find the right words without making it sound like she wanted to sleep with him. She really must have been tired because the thought did cross her mind, but she doubted it was the right thing or something both of them even wanted. Her thoughts were a mess; she was woken up from her thoughts as she felt his hand hold hers tighter.

"I'm sorry… I can't…". Sakura felt hurt, until he continued. "…because if I did… I wouldn't be able to control myself…".

Sakura really had to stop herself from throwing herself at him on the spot. Instead she let go of his hand and walked towards her room but stopped at the door frame.

 _Is this ok? After everything that's… but… I almost…_

"You know… I've realised something tonight…". She turned her head so he could hear her clearly. "The thought of you being dead…it made me realise how stupid both of us have been and how trivial all this has been… it made me regret not telling you how I really feel, instead of putting up a wall like always".

Itachi stayed where he stood taking in her words; thinking about her feelings as well as his own. Just as she turned head back about to enter her room Itachi slammed his hand against the door frame; he was standing right behind her. Sakura couldn't look at him after finally confessing to him.

"If… If I had been open from the start… and looked you straight in the eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't be here before you as a failure. I was prepared… for you to hate me forever… but… know this Sakura, no matter what happens, even if you do hate me or not, know this… I will love you always".

Sakura's eyes widened; trying to stop herself from welling up again. She felt so happy to hear his honesty, she wanted to make him feel the same way. She wanted to say something as special to him too but there was only thing she could say. "I…I love you too… I always have…. And… I always will".

She felt Itachi pressed against her back; holding her body close to his and looking deep into her eyes. Without saying a word, he lifted her head up and kissed her again, they slowly parted but their lips stayed in touching distance.

"6 years… we have a lot of lost time to make up for. I intend to make up for it". All logic and reason left Sakura's mind as she wrapped arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him once again. So much passion, Sakura pulled Itachi with her into her room; taking each other's clothes off along the way and both collapsing onto the mattress as soon as the back of her knees hit the bed.

They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads against one another; catching their breaths. At first there was fear, fear of things going too fast, but the look they gave each other made their fear and doubts disappear, it was as if they were thinking the same thing.

 _Life's too short_

Itachi pressed his lips hard against Sakura's while keeping his body above hers, only letting his lower regions grind against hers. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Sakura moaned in the kiss, god they missed this. He broke the kiss, grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side to expose more of her neck, Sakura gasped as he kissed, sucked and nipped her neck. His free hand tangled itself with hers and holding it tightly only for a few seconds until he let go and placed his hands on her lower back then dragged them up her side to meet with his lips which were already on her chest.

Sakura whimpered as she felt Itachi suck her left breast and grasp the other, he could tell she had grown; curvier and bigger in all the right places, if she didn't have a proper woman's body before then she definitely does now.

"Ahhh! Itachi" At last, oh how he missed her saying his name in pleasure, he switched to nip her other breast and suck her nipples, meanwhile Sakura buried her hands through his hair, spreading her legs more as she bucked against his growing erection. Neither were wearing any underwear now so now he was just teasing her more; rubbing his cock up and down her slit.

"Itachi…please…" She groaned in frustration "…stop teasing me and just- Urgh!" her knuckles turned white as she gripped tightly onto the sheets; feeling Itachi's cock touched her clit and then nudged ever so slightly into her for just a second.

Seeing Sakura swing her head side to side, groaning and moaning in frustration from his touches and kisses turned Itachi on to no end, he could watch her like this all night, but even he was only human. He gave her nipple one last bite and moved back to look into her eyes and moved his body in place with hers. She could feel herself getting hotter as she felt his hand move to hold the side of her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek, as if he was reassuring her.

"Are you sure?"

She simply smiled and nodded and pulled Itachi down kiss him. Slowly at first, once again it became heated and intense, especially when Itachi held the back of her head to prevent her from moving away. At last she felt him enter her, if felt like her body; inside and out was on fire. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for him to set the pace, already he was knocking the oxygen out of her as he slammed into her, the room was filled with panting, groaning, skin slapping skin, the creaking of the bed and Sakura's moaning through the kiss. He decided it was time to finally hear her screams, he broke the kiss and watched her gain her breath, just enough to moan.

"Ahhh! Oh god! Itachi!" She couldn't stop, the feeling of him finally being inside of her, she couldn't prove it but she swore he had gotten bigger. Itachi grabbed her thighs, lifted them higher and pounded faster, making Sakura's screams go a tone higher, he leaned her over; panting and gritting his teeth, he was losing his self-control. Sakura could see his internal struggle.

"Don't hold back, please, Mhm! Itachi, I need you!"

Itachi didn't have to be told twice, he wasn't going to let this chance go to waste; he silenced her with his mouth and speeded up.

He could feel her walls tightening as he thrusted faster into her, her legs were now bent with her knees touching his upper arms. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

"Yes, Don't stop!"

"Mhm! Ah! Sakura"

"Ah! Oh god! Nhm! Itachi! Ah! Ah! Oh my god Itachi! Please! Keep going!" Itachi couldn't help but growl; using all the remaining strength he had to pleasure the woman beneath him, she clawed his arms, leaving marks on them and arched her back, feeling herself about to orgasm.

"Itachi! I'm gonna…"

"Yes! Me too!"

Their bodies tightened more and more, their pace was out of control as was their screaming.

"Ahhh! Itachi!"

"Ah! Sakura Ahhhhh!" They held each other tightly as Itachi emptied his seed deep into Sakura, pumping into her a few more times before pulling out and collapsing beside her. Sakura made enough strength to turn over to hug Itachi and place her hand against her chest.

"Oh wow…" Sakura was speechless, as was Itachi, who was catching his breath.

Sleep was quickly overpowering them. Itachi found the fact that Sakura was trying so hard to stay awake adorable. He chuckled and held her close. She looked up to see the smile that always made her and others swoon.

"Let's sleep… we can continue when we're more awake". He winked, knowing it would make her heart race. She chuckled and nodded in return and then nuzzled closer to him. "Lets".

 _ **The next day…**_

Despite being up until 4am, Itachi woke up around 7 to the sound of moaning beside him. He slowly opened his eyes; within seconds remembering the events of the day before and where he was now. The person beside him moaned again and he turned to see Sakura facing him, still asleep, but there were tears. The thought of Sakura having a nightmare right beside him made Itachi wish he was in her dream protecting her from whatever it was that haunts her. He couldn't bear to see her cry anymore, and gently shook her, she instantly jumped and opened her eyes in shock. The first thing she saw was Itachi, he gently stroked her cheek; wiping her tears away.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here. What were you dreaming about?"

Sakura blinked a few times only now realising she was crying in her sleep and laid back down. "I… I dreamt you were in the train accident…". That was all Itachi allowed her to say, he moved closer to her and held her tightly. She felt Itachi kiss her on the forehead and held her head close, she could feel his heart racing; proof that he was very much alive. Although it made her feel guilty that people have lost loved ones, it made her feel more grateful.

"I'm here, it's alright"

Sakura hugged him back. "Good to know my heart isn't the only one beating so fast". Itachi smiled and kissed her on the forehead again, Sakura looked to see his eyes filled with love and desire, as was hers. They simultaneously leaned forward to make their lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss. After all these years, the fire had ignited within them once again.

Itachi pushed Sakura's back against the mattress and looked at her deep into her eyes. Sakura could feel her whole body getting hotter just by his intense gaze, all she wanted was for him to kiss her and touch her. Finally, he made his move and leaned down, pressed his lips against hers and gave the most passionate, hottest, intense kiss. The kind that starts gentle but gets more heated. Itachi made sure it wouldn't turn into a make out session; he kept his lips in place, held Sakura closer and tighter to himself. Sakura couldn't help but moan from the frustration of wanting their lips to move, but he wouldn't allow it; he held her head in place, and then slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see her cheeks were bright red; a bridge of saliva still connecting their lips.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I first saw you the other night". He smiled.

Sakura's eye's widened, he had wanted to make his feelings known ever since the night they crossed paths once again on that night in Kyoto when she was with Hidan and was taken hostage by the thug. That thought filled her heart with such warmth.

They spent the rest of the morning resting and talking; about what their thoughts, feelings and the events of last night. Neither of them regretted it, they wanted the other to know much they were missed and loved. Sakura was laying a little bit on Itachi; both facing the ceiling and talked while they tangled their fingers together, feeling the different texture of their skins and the sizes of their hands.

"Sakura…there's something you should know". Sakura turned slightly to look at him; he had a serious face, but that could be because he was trying not to succumb to the pleasure; they were still in bed together naked after all.

"I haven't… I haven't been with anyone else all these years…. you were the last woman I've been with". Sakura almost stopped breathing, she couldn't believe what he had just said, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile and chuckle. She turned over to face him properly.

"Seriously? 6 years and you didn't sleep with anyone else? Not even Izumi?" Itachi shook his head; secretly surprised she knew Izumi's name. She still couldn't believe it. "But you…you could have had anyone!".

He closed his eyes and smiled "I didn't want anyone else…. It didn't feel right". Sakura understood completely what he meant.

"I… felt the same way… I haven't been with anyone else either… there have been opportunities like guys hitting on me but… I didn't want to… I couldn't". At first Itachi could feel his chest being filled with jealously; the thought of another man touching her made his blood boil but then it was replaced with warmth and happiness. Now they both knew that they had felt the same way and could now move on together.

It was now midday and Itachi had to leave. "Do you have to go now?" Sakura watched Itachi put on his shoes at the door; he was now simply wearing his white shirt with a few buttons undone and his black work trousers, he looked very handsome, she had to stop herself from jumping on him.

"I have to pack my stuff from my apartment and start looking for a new place in the city". He stood up and turned to face her, he brushed his hand against her cheek. "I don't have to leave that place until spring next year, but it's best to start searching now".

Sakura held his hand and nodded "Yeah, I guess it would be a waste to leave that huge penthouse unoccupied for several months". Itachi then had an idea. "Why don't you stay there with me during that time. I know you have work, but you've been wanting to find work in Tokyo right?". During their chat, Sakura mentioned how she lived in Kyoto to avoid him but ideally wanted to work in Tokyo, at least for a while, but admittedly, she had enjoyed the less busy city of Kyoto.

"I would but I've got my job here, but… I'll think about it". She looked at him; hoping she wouldn't see a disappointing look on his face. She didn't, but she could sense it. "Please do, I'll text you when I get there" he kissed her.

"You better" she kissed him. "Of course" he kissed her again, the pecks became longer kisses, trying to prolong his departure, but he had leave now otherwise he never would. Just as he stepped out the door he looked back; still holding her hand and gave it one last squeeze. "I'll see you soon Sakura" and with that he left.

Sakura stayed stood at the door as she watched him get into his car and drive off. She held her hand close to her chest; her heart was still beating fast. "Damnit Itachi… how many times are you gonna make me fall in love you".

 _ **Later in the afternoon…**_

Sakura spent the rest of the day resting, she called Shizune and Tsunade and apologised for her behaviour last night and said she'll help out at the clinic. She also let them know that Itachi was ok. She still felt guilty but felt grateful that Itachi was still alive, she told herself she didn't want to take it for granted, but it occurred to her that she currently was. Itachi had given her the chance to live with him in Tokyo for several months and she just said "I'll think about it".

 _You're a fucking idiot Sakura!_

She then took the chance to call her family to let them know she was ok, she also called Ino and told her what happened between her and Itachi; her friend's words were among the lines of "No. Fucking. Way!", which was to be expected, when Ino then asked about details about their night of love making Sakura took the chance to end the call, when she did however she noticed there was a notification on her phone; A text message.

Sakura opened her phone again and saw a new text from Itachi; she knew it meant he was home. She opened it to read anyway, she wanted to feel connected to him again.

 _ **To: Sakura**_

 _ **Hey just got back. Traffic was a nightmare as you'd expect of Tokyo and the accident.**_

 _ **From: Itachi**_

She chuckled knowing that he was mumbling. Suddenly the phone vibrated again with a new message from him.

 _ **I miss you xxxx**_

They had only been apart for a few hours but Sakura felt the same, she laid down on her bed just rereading the message as twisted her heart. She replied.

 _ **I miss you too xxxxx I know it's silly we only saw each other like 6 hours ago**_

Sakura laid flat on her bed, she could smell Itachi on it. Memories from last night started to flood back. The way he kissed her and touched her, it was getting her hot and bothered just thinking about it. A new reply just came through.

 _ **I know what you mean. All I can think about right now is kissing you xxx**_

The message made her smile, now all she could think about was kissing him.

After that they spent the next few days sending each other messages and calling, it was a surprise either of them managed to get anything done. It had now been a week since Itachi returned to Tokyo and both were reaching their limit to see each other. Sakura had been missing him so much, especially tonight. During the day the text messages had become flirtatious, now it was the evening and it was getting heated.

Sakura was lying on the bed trying to calm herself down, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't go to sleep.

 _ **Why can't you sleep? Xx**_

She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him, perhaps she was lonely, but she decided to be honest.

 _ **Because I miss you xxx wish you were here lying in bed with me xxx**_

It was obvious where this was going, but Sakura didn't care, in fact, she was hoping it would go the way she wanted it to. A new message appeared, her eyes widened.

 _ **Sound like you wanna do more than just lie in bed together lol It's a shame you're not here ;)**_

It seems she wasn't the only one who was hot and bothered. Their one round of sex clearly wasn't enough; they were close to have a second round that morning but they were more focused on rekindling emotionally. Does she dare continue? Why not?

 _ **And why's that? What would happen if I was with you right now? Hmm?**_

Her heart was racing as soon as she pressed the send button, it only took a few seconds for a reply, but it wasn't a text, it was a call. Sakura instantly answered it, looking forward to hearing his voice.

"Hello?"

" _ **I would be making passionate love to you in the bed"**_

Sakura blushed at his bluntness bit her lip; calming herself down. He didn't even say hi, he just carried on from the messages.

"Which one? You have several hehehehe"

She giggled to herself, she didn't remember them ever talking over the phone like this before. It was always things such as when and where they would meet up and good nights. She heard Itachi chuckle, almost as if he had something planned.

" _ **All of them. I would have you in the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room and on the huge sofa in the living room. I can imagine you moaning and arching your back as I take you, like you did the other night"**_

"Mmmmm yeah, that was amazing"

Oh god, she was picturing it now; them making passionate love in every bed, every round wilder than the last. Having another round in the shower in the bathroom, in the kitchen after attempting to make breakfast but becomes a food fight. That sofa in the living room was huge, the different parts of it and different positions they can do on it was making Sakura more hot.

His invitation to live with him for several months in that place was getting more and more tempting. Sakura didn't know how to respond; all she could say was…

" _ **It was. But remember, we were both tired. Imagine how it would be if we weren't"**_

Oh she was imagining it; 6 years is a long time to not sleep with anyone. She could feel her body getting even hotter.

"Hmph, why do you enjoy teasing me?"

" _ **Because I love hearing you moans and screams. And the way you say my name…"**_

"Arghhhh! Why do you have to be so far away?"

Once again Itachi chuckled and groaned. _**"Hahahaha I'm sorry"**_

Sakura rolled over onto her front; swinging her legs "No you're not".

Itachi smirked _**"I want you to be aware of how much I want you Sakura. For the last few days I've been tempted to just come back to you and just be with you, I even had to stop myself a couple of times to just call you can say I've bought you a ticket, come here now".**_

Sakura sat up as she listened to him. In all honesty she had had to stop herself from just getting on a couch or train to Tokyo. "What stopped you?"

She heard the man sigh and waited for him to answer _**"Because you are your own person Sakura, I've been keeping my distance to give you time to think. To think about what you want, while I've been doing the same. I will not force you into anything just because we get caught up in the moment. I will respect any decision you make".**_

Both of them were silent; the moment had gone from heated to serious, it was necessary though. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Itachi, when I thought you were dead or even injured during that huge accident, it felt like my world had shattered. The truth is, no matter how much I told myself to forget about you, move on and that I hated you, deep down I was lying to myself. I think a small part of me knew that something wasn't right and that there must have been a reason…."

Itachi felt guilt, it felt like he made time stopped for her. He was about to speak but Sakura continued.

"Also… we had sex Itachi, you'd think I'd just cuddle up with you and kiss you non-stop and then regret it? You're such an idiot! It's clear to me you don't regret it either right?"

After a few seconds of silence Itachi chuckled then suddenly stopped _**"So strong"**_

"M-me?"

" _ **Of course who else, you're right I am an idiot. I just never noticed it until now"**_

"What? That you're an idiot?"

" _ **Hahahahaha"**_

They both laughed, Sakura started to cry though as she laughed. _**"Sakura?"**_ He must have noticed, she wiped her tears. "Yeah?"

" _ **Next time we meet up; I'll take you out on a date"**_

Sakura couldn't remember what she said after that, but it must have been positive because she was in Tokyo again, only this time she was getting ready for a date with Itachi.

* * *

 _ ***fans face* oh my that was… wow! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Yay! More ItaSaku moments, I hope people don't think they rushed into it but it felt like it was time to add this scene. You can guess the long speech Itachi made to Sakura is a reference to the speech he gave to Sasuke in the original series. There is still more to come but be warned it may get steamy ;) Also in case you're wondering I am still working on Akatsuki x Sakura but I'm just working on the new chapter and making sure it makes sense and trying not to mess it up. It's Konan x Sakura; my first yuri fanfic so I want it to be good and as hot as the other chapters lol. Until then see ya soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Long Awaited Night

_**Hi all! Hope you're enjoying this story still.**_ _ **Now, I don't have much material left for this story but I will keep going, I'm thinking of giving it one more arc and then leaving it at that. For now, enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Warning – Lemon Scenes! ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 15 – Long Awaited Night  
**_

" _ **Sigh**_ Honestly... it's obvious where the boys get their stubbornness from, It's been over 2 months Fugaku and you have said not one word to him?!"

The man kept the phone away from his ear for a few more seconds until he knew it was safe to have it closer; Fugaku knew calling his wife was a bad idea, but after news of Itachi quitting spread, it was only a matter of time before it reached Mikoto. The woman of course found out days after it happened but decided now to contact him.

"He has made his decision and now he has to stick to it. Talking to him isn't going to make a difference".

Mikoto took a deep breath to calm herself "It's good he's sticking to what he believes in, besides I seem to recall you telling them how important it is to sticking to their decisions… listen Fugaku I know you're still hurt by Itachi going against your wishes and being with someone you don't approve of but don't you think it's only because you don't know the girl that well?"

Fugaku sighed in defeat; she was right, she always was.

"You've never tried to reach out to Itachi or Sasuke. Even when they were boys you never tried to reach out to either of them. If you don't try now, you'll never have another chance… please Fugaku…for me".

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Words couldn't describe how Sakura felt; She felt like school girl who's senpai she's had a crush on had finally noticed her. Nervous, happy, excited, those words were understatements, but happiness was indeed the strongest emotion at the moment, along with love. Her heart was beating so loudly and fast. She and Itachi had just finished their dinner in a restaurant nearby and were now enjoying some wine while admiring the night view of Tokyo from the skytree; the tallest building in the city. "It's so beautiful isn't it". However, Sakura could feel Itachi's gaze on her. "Yes, it is".

It had been nearly over 2 months since they got back together, but due to Sakura's work, the rebuild from the train accident and the ordeals after Itachi's sudden leave from the police force; both of them have been very busy. Despite the fear of the relationship being strained due to them being so far apart and not talking as much, it somehow made their bond stronger but each other.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Almost every day they would send each other messages of encouragement, love and when they were in the mood and felt lonely the occasional teasing messages. Such as one night when Itachi came home from a very stressful day of finding a job without his family having some involvement in the decision making to hire him, he came home in the huge penthouse; which always reminded him to find a new place soon, his phone vibrated for a new message._

 _ **Hey Itachi,**_

 _ **I know you said today was gonna be difficult but I hope you're ok. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you soon for our date xxx**_

 _Itachi smiled; already feeling better by just the simple message, by this time they had already decided on a day for their date and there was no way in hell anything was going to stop that from happening. Suddenly a new message came through without him replying._

 _ **This is probably the wine talking but thinking about our date is making me a little hot for you right now. Sorry If I don't reply quick, I'll be in the shower thinking of you ;) xxxx**_

 _Itachi didn't know what turned him on more; the fact that she was horny, drinking or that she was in the shower and thinking about him. Maybe it was all the above. He sent a message in return; knowing it would tease her more._

 _ **Just think the next time we're alone together, you'll be in my arms… with your legs around my waist while I ravish your body endlessly through the night ;) make sure you get plenty of rest xxxx**_

 _The man certainly had a way with words, and he knew the power it was capable of._

 _The sexual tension had only been increasing throughout the day. Sakura arrived in Tokyo all ready for their date; she brought the essentials for staying over and took it with her to Itachi's place. Itachi however insisted she wait outside the building while he drops off her stuff. At first she was confused but after Itachi explained himself, she would have done the same thing._

 _When he first saw Sakura arriving, he knew he had to keep her outside, if she walked into the apartment now, neither of them would leave until the next morning…of even next weekend. Once again Itachi was stunned by her beauty. She was wearing an off shoulder red skater dress with black heels with her wavy hair down._

 _Itachi looked dashing in Sakura's eyes as always, and any passers-by. He was wearing a black shirt with a red tie, black trousers and a blazer. Sakura couldn't help but look away blushing and bite her lip; god she could just eat him up. But the date was about to begin, there was plenty of time for that stuff for later._

 _ **End of flashback…**_

"Sakura"

Sakura woke up from her daze; they were currently in the sky tree, she turned to see Itachi; only noticing now he had his hand on her waist, keeping her close. He had a very gentle smile as he looked at her, the smile was contagious as it made her smile and blush. He looked back to see if there was anyone else around, there was, but they were all too busy admiring the city view. He took the chance to kiss Sakura on the cheek and placed his lips on her ear.

"Let's head back, I think we've waited long enough" he whispered and nipped her ear just before he moved back to stand up straight. Sakura calmed herself as they held hands and made their way to the elevator. It was just the two of them now, it was now safe to do what she wanted to do.

She slowly lifted her hand up and grabbed Itachi by the tie and yanked him down for a kiss. It didn't take long for them to play with each other's tongues, but just like she started it, she finished it, by biting the man's bottom lip then moving so slightly away.

There was a small mischievous glint in her eyes, she kept her hold on him by his tie and traced her finger down his chest and stomach. "It's my turn to make you aware of what you've missed…" she pressed her body against his and looked into his eyes "…I'm not the same innocent girl you knew back then".

Innocent? The things he remembered them doing was anything but innocent. The only thing that was close to innocent was how shy Sakura was to make the first move at any time. Even if she was horny for him, she would supress it and wait for him to initiate the first move. The look in her eyes now was proof that she was no longer that young girl, she was now a strong woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Tonight was going to be hot indeed.

After an intense taxi ride (by that I mean doing their best to keep their hands to themselves) back to the apartment, they made it to the elevator for the top floor where they could finally touch each other.

As soon as the elevator door closed, Itachi pressed Sakura against the mirror wall and kissed her hard, he lifted her up to sit her on the bar. He lifted her dress over her thighs to get closer. Sakura moaned in the kissed when she felt how hard he was, she could feel herself getting more wet as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his erection more into her.

"Mmmm, Itachi" She whispered, even now it still felt like a dream, she bucked into him to reassure herself it wasn't.

Itachi took a step back knowing they were about to reach the top floor. They both adjusted themselves but stood close to one another. Sakura could feel Itachi's hot breath against the back of her neck. "You realise we're not gonna get any sleep tonight". Sakura chuckled and took hold of his hand as looked back at him "Hmhmhm, good, I wouldn't have it any other way".

Once the door opened they walked fast; almost ran towards the apartment door, Itachi hurriedly put the keys in the lock to unlock it and opened the door, pulled Sakura in, slammed the door shut and locked it, but suddenly he was turned around and pushed against it.

Sakura had already taken her shoes and coat off, she pressed herself against him, giving him a good view of her cleavage. She unbuttoned Itachi's jacket and pulled it off, letting him take off his shoes. Just as Sakura was about to pull him in for a kiss she made a startling yelp as the man grabbed her thighs and lifted her up again; his strength always managed to surprise her.

He picked her up and carried her through the hallway and living room to the main bedroom so easily. Although he did find it difficult to walk with her kissing his neck, moaning and pressing her body against his. He reminded himself that he wanted to take things slow this time, but the way things were going, that wasn't going to be easy.

They were now in the main bedroom, Itachi slowly placed Sakura on the soft mattress and straightened up to look at her; her hair surrounded her face beautifully, her cheeks were red, her lips were swollen from the kisses, she was panting, almost moaning. Her arms were on the sides by her head, her legs were slightly open with her dress ridden up for him to see she was wearing stockings. It reminded him of their first time together; her fooling him to think she was wearing tights but lifting the side of her dress up to reveal it was stockings.

Itachi undid his tie and undid the first few buttons until he stopped as he felt Sakura's leg graze the side of his thigh all the way up to his shoulder, he watched her bite her lip and smile, the dress had ridden up slightly more now to the lace panties she was wearing. So close, all he wanted to do was grab her ankles, pull her to him, open her legs and just thrust deep into her and make her scream his name. But he put that thought aside, he thought he'll save that idea for later.

He watched the leg that was on his shoulder previously now back on the bed and bent, Sakura lifted herself up and crawled to him, she looked so sexy. She straightened up and took the red tie out of Itachi's hand, she swung it around his neck and pulled him towards her, getting the idea he crawled onto the bed with her, deliberately looking into her eyes the whole time like a wild animal.

She moved to the side and pushed Itachi down onto the bed, before he could protest the girl moved quickly and sat on his stomach. He watched her take both his wrists and tie them with his own tie. He could feel himself getting more excited as she moved his hands above his head.

Sakura sat up and reached behind herself; slowly unzipping her dress as she spoke "Let me do this one little thing… if you behave, I'll let you do _whatever_ you want to me afterwards" She winked as she threw the dress across the room to reveal her matching black lace bra. Itachi just wanted her to sit on him a little lower, but he had never seen her with such confidence, he wanted to see what she was capable of.

"Oh you can be in charge all night if you'd like" he winked back; the thought of her being in charge excited him more. Sakura chuckled and leaned over him, having her lips at hairs length with his. "If that's what you want, but that means you'll have to follow my every command" Itachi groaned; loving this side of her and knowing full well that no one ever has nor will see it but him.

She kissed him on the lips once and slowly moved to his neck while she unbuttoned his shirt, once she opened his shirt to see his chest and six pack, she racked her fingers down them and kissed him lower and lower. Sakura was now sitting on his legs preventing him opening them but she could feel his hard member in his trousers desperate to be freed.

Itachi panted as he felt Sakura kiss him just at the top of the waist band of his trousers and boxer briefs; in the middle of the muscles that made a V shape. Sakura thought it was only fair now to get off of him and sit between his legs. She bents his knees a bit then slowly dragged her hands from his knees up his thighs to where he wanted her to touch him most. Suddenly she pulled him towards her by his waistband and started undoing his trousers.

She deliberately touched his erection with her fingers as she took his trousers off completely, followed by his boxer briefs. His member bounced against his stomach when it was freed and stood up for Sakura to see. She couldn't help but stare at it, but collected herself and smiled devilishly once again and she crawled to towards it. Itachi didn't dare look away.

"Hmhmhmhm I was right, you have gotten bigger" she grabbed onto his hard shaft, making him gasp. Itachi took in a huge gulp of air as she started to pump her hand up and down. It had been so long; his imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

"Ah, Fffu- oh god Saku-ah!". She pumped faster then slower, faster and then slower again; it was driving the man crazy. Sakura moved her hand down to the base and held him in place as she moved her head down and opened her mouth for him. Itachi moved his head back and moaned; he racked his fingers through his hair (his hands were still tied up), trying to stop himself from moving hands to her head to put more of him into her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down, making Itachi lose himself in the pleasure. "Ah yes, ah" he whispered but suddenly moaned as he felt her suck him more. Sakura went from sucking him to gentle kisses on the sides and then back to having him in her mouth and moaning, she herself was getting wet just hearing him moan her name.

"Sakura, ah! Yes, that's it, ah, oh fuck" She felt so powerful, making him lose himself in the pleasure she's giving him, it made her wonder if this was how Itachi felt when he was in charge; there may be some playful fights now for who will be in charge. Itachi's moans became louder and his muscles became tenser, she knew he was reaching his limits, but she wanted him to say it.

"Ah! Sa-Sakura, I'm gonna come!". She moved her head away making a pop sound as she removed her mouth from him. Sakura sat up to see Itachi panting; his chest heaving, the muscles on his stomach moving as he tried to catch his breath. When he did, Itachi opened his eyes and glared at her, making a shiver shoot down her spine and into her core; it was as if he was saying _"You're gonna pay for that"._

"Now it's my turn". In a flash, Itachi was right behind her at the end of the bed. He flipped her over onto her back, opened her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

 _When did he get rid of the tie?_

Sakura was expecting him to tie her up now but the tie was nowhere to be found. "What, you're not gonna tie me up?". Itachi gave her his devilish smirk that always made her swoon. He poked her on the forehead "Maybe next time" he winked and held her knees in place and lowered his head between them, she looked up at the ceiling; knowing what he was about to do.

Itachi slid off her underwear and could now see how wet she was. Slowly he touched her with his middle finger and slowly slid it into her so easily, she felt so hot and tight, as soon as he slid his finger into her Sakura moaned, spreading her legs more and holding onto the bed sheets.

"Ahhh! Oh Itachi, oh!" She felt a puff of air hit her core, realising how close his mouth was to her core. Damn his teasing, but just as she was about to tell him to just get on with it, he did; he licked her clit making her swing her head back and gasp "Ahhhh! Oh my god!" She doesn't remember it ever being this good and couldn't help but buck into him, he took this as a good sign and chuckled, the vibration of his laughter sent shivers through her body.

He continued tormenting her for a little bit more until he thought it was enough, he lifted himself up while still holding onto her thighs and pulled her closer. He looked down at her, licking his lips; Sakura was panting; one hand was still gripping tightly to the sheets while her other hand was holding into her breast, her heart. Itachi leaned over her and gazed into her eyes; giving her a devilish grin. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sakura swallowed; still catching her breath "I've enjoyed it with myself... _**panting**_ … but it's so much better when it's you" She bit her lip and gave him her own devilish wink. It took Itachi completely off guard. The thought of her alone in her room, touching herself while thinking of him spurred his imagination to no end.

"Oh really? Wow, you've become quite the naughty girl haven't you".

Sakura chuckled as he pressed his body against hers. The feeling of his cock pressing between her folds made her more wet. "Mmmhmhmhm… yes I am, but I know my body a lot better after _exploring_ it a number of times, so I know what really turns me on".

Oh how Itachi wanted to know all the things that turned her on. "Like dirty talking and spanking". Sakura's eyes widened and she laughed "How did you know?!".

"I took a guess!" They both laughed. After they calmed down they kissed, from loving to passionate. "Mmmm Itachi… please…"

"Please what?" He wanted to hear her say it. She gripped his upper arm and gripped the back of his head to keep him close. "Please fuck me… I need you inside me".

Itachi didn't waste any time, he positioned himself and entered her with a quick thrust. Sakura swung her head back, still not used to him being inside her, not that she wanted to though, it felt so good. He let out a raspy groan, he had been waiting 2 months to have her under him again, moaning for him and seeing the look on her face as he stretches her and fills her with his hard member.

Sakura held onto him as he increased his pace, she wrapped her legs around him but he held onto them and spread them. "Oh! Feels so good! Ah Itachi!". That was a turn on Itachi had forgotten about her. _She likes to be manhandled._

Suddenly, putting all her strength into her arms, Sakura pushed Itachi over, changing their positions. She was now on top. She sat up; still feeling Itachi's thick member inside her and said something which he never though he'd hear from her. "Itachi I… I wanna ride you… please".

Without waiting for a response she rolled her hips and lifted herself up and down; placing her hands on his chest to give herself support. Itachi held onto her hips tightly as he watched the woman on him swing her hair back while riding him and moaning louder, not caring if anyone heard. Not that anyone could, the place was soundproof.

"Ah fuck, so perfect". She looked amazing; so much confidence and beauty. He slammed her down onto him, making her scream his name. He watched her bounce on him, her breasts bouncing from each penetration. "Ah! Itachi!"

"Yes, that's it Sakura, take me deep, I wanna watch you come, come for me!"

His words urged her on, she could feel herself losing her energy quick though, she didn't have enough to- no, she had to. She wanted to make them both come and not let him do all the work. Just as she was about to slump over him she felt his fingers playing with her clit, she shot up. The pleasure was too much but she didn't want to give into it just yet, she moved her hands away to keep them from stopping him.

He watched Sakura move her hands behind her and felt her spread herself more. She held onto her butt cheeks tightly and lifted them up, somehow making it feel even better. He rammed into her harder and faster, feeling they were both reaching their limit "Ahh! Itachi! Yes! Right there! Ah!".

 _Oh fuck I'm not gonna have enough from this one round! I can't get enough of this woman. Sakura you-_

"Oh Sakura! You sexy little Ahhhhhh!" He rammed into her more, making her flop forward and hold onto the head of the bed, they looked into each other's eyes as they felt themselves reach their climax together.

"AHHHH! OHMYGODITACHIII!" Sakura's scream was high pitched as she felt herself come and feeling Itachi's seed shoot inside her. She slumped onto him; tangling her fingers through his hair as he thrusted into her one more times until all he could do was hold her.

Itachi slipped himself out of Sakura and moved her to lay beside him, he watched her pant, her skin was glistening from the sweat; she looked so radiant. To Sakura, Itachi's skin was also glistening, his hair was down too. Sakura watched the muscles on his chest and six pack move from his breathing; she knew if she continued watching she'd be all over him again, not that he would mind. It was only then she noticed he was smiling while looking at her.

"What? What is it?"

Itachi sighed "You look so beautiful".

Sakura blushed and smiled "Heh come on, I'm all sweaty and my hair's messy".

"And it makes you look incredible". Itachi leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, a kiss that was full of so much love. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "You better rest, you'll need all your energy for the next round".

Sakura leaned back to look at him, her eyebrows were raised "What?"

Itachi chuckled "Remember what I said to you during one of our calls?". How was she supposed to? They called each other almost every day. He nipped her ear and whispered "I told you I would have you in the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room and on the huge sofa in the living room".

The images of them making love that were going through her mind; against the wall in the shower in the bathroom, on top of the counter in the kitchen, her bent over on the table in the dining room, and both completely bare on the sofa in the living room. Sakura bit her nip and sat up. Itachi watched her curiously as she picked up his black shirt from the floor and put it on; without doing the buttons.

He leaned back and raised an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"Hmhmhm I told you, I'm not the same, innocent girl you knew back then. I have a lot more stamina" She winked at him and rested on the door frame waiting for him. He got up and walked up to her with eyes full of lust once again. He pressed her more against the door frame and kissed her neck, she moaned.

"Now… where do you want to start?"

* * *

 _ **What do you want the next chapter to be? Another lemon (scenes of them in each of the rooms)? Or just skip to the next part? We shall see. Works gonna be busy for the rest of the year but I will keep doing my best but please be patient. I am getting ideas for other new stories; one being a full story from one of the oneshots from Akatsuki X Sakura. I'll most likely publish them either by the end of the year or the beginning of the new year. Until then look forward to the new chapter when it comes out and see ya soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Taking Responsibility

_**Right! First, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter! I've had major writers block, then the task of writing it all down and not using my time on youtube and cosplays. It's like when you have an essay to do but you do everything but the essay like cleaning your room etc. I got so fed up with it, that I sat down, listened to the Persona 5 soundtrack (specifically Rivers in the Desert) to keep me motivated and finally got down to doing it. Guess listening to music really does help lol, I'll remember that for next time. I hope the wait was worth it! Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **WARNING: VIOLENCE AND SCENES YOU MAY FIND UPSETTING!**_

 _ **Chapter 16 – Taking Responsibility**_

"Alright, I'll send the invoices to you now… well I would if someone sent me the right email… I'll do what I can… talk to you soon Kisame" Itachi hanged up and continued typing on his laptop. He looked at the time and realised he had been working for 4 hours without any rest, no wonder he was tired.

He stretched his arms and back as he stood up to get some coffee, but not without getting a glimpse of the sleeping cherry blossom on the sofa. Their lovemaking on the sofa last night had certainly tired her out, but Itachi smiled; finally feeling content and happy with how life was going.

It had been 4 months since they started living together, they were still living in the penthouse as the rent had already been paid until the spring. They had found a place of their own to live in Saitama which will be ready for them to move in to by the deadline.

Jobwise, Itachi was now in a business with Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. It was an art publication company. Deidara and Sasori were in charge of the photos and artwork while Kisame and Itachi were in charge of advertising and dealing with invoices. But they all helped each other out as they were getting busier, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the gang would join in and it would become a full company of their own, it was only right that the name of their business would be Akatsuki. Life was going well, surprisingly well.

Itachi knelt on the floor beside the sofa and gently shook Sakura's shoulder. "Sakuraaaa" He whispered. The pinkette slowly started waking up but moaned and turned, she clearly wasn't an early bird.

"Sakura, you need to wake up otherwise you'll be late for work". Sakura had a long late shift at the hospital today which meant she wouldn't be home till around early next morning, if she was lucky. She slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful pair of black onyx eyes looking back at her, knowing instantly who it was, she smiled.

Itachi watched her slowly sit up while rubbing her eyes, thinking how sexy she looked in her over-sized t-shirt; her shoulder was exposed revealing some hickeys from last night. Just seeing them made Itachi just want to call the hospital saying their promising doctor wasn't coming in today. The girl didn't make it easier when she stretched her arms over her head, it just reminded him of the times her arms were above her head and her back arching as she screamed out his name in pleasure as he- no! There was no time for that.

"You want some coffee?"

"Ummm…. Yes, please"

After eating at the table peacefully together it was time to head off to work. Although Itachi worked at home from time to time he still went to meet up with the others to discuss work.

"Do your best out there today"

Itachi knew Sakura's job was difficult but it made him very proud of her hard work at saving people's lives and how strong she was. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips, he kissed back. "I will, tell the others I said hi" She turned around and ran down the hallway while waving "Have a good day!"

The Uchiha smiled, no matter how much time that had seemed to pass, he was still amazed by how much he loved that woman, he thought to himself as he headed to the train station how he would do anything for her and the thought of spending his life with her filled his heart with joy. Marriage? The thought had crossed his mind before but he wanted to wait for a while longer; perhaps after they'd settled at their new place? Or when work for both of them is calmer? Or perhaps just go with the flow and hopefully know when the time is right.

 _ **A few hours later in the evening at the hospital...**_

Sakura was several hours into her shift and it was a never ending cycle of patient after patient, but luckily she had no time to think about how long she had left to go home, she was too busy, even when she had managed to sit down and rest for a few minutes, as soon as she heard her name being called out by Shizune she groaned and stood up. She hadn't even eaten yet.

"Sorry Sakura, I know you're due for a break but we've got a very serious case in A and E"

By the tone of her voice it didn't sound good, Tsunade was away at a conference and had taken the evening off, she wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening.

Sakura read through the patient's condition written on the clipboard while Shizune explained; this was indeed not only a serious case not to mention a sensitive one.

A young woman named Ayu Kobayashi, injuries to her face, shoulder and arm after an acid attack. The culprit was also in A and E as some of the acid had splashed back on his arms when he ran away from the scene of the crime and got hit by a car. Even though he wore a mask to hide his face witnesses testified it was him. But something didn't feel right with Sakura, especially after she discovered more injuries on the woman's body.

There were bruises everywhere on the woman's body; her wrist, her neck, even her thighs, they all looked almost similar; a few days old and in the shape of small circles or long oval shapes; fingers, hands. Sakura's blood ran cold at the conclusion she came to, hoping to the gods that her suspicion wasn't true.

Just as Sakura was about to speak to Ayu the door flung open. The woman instantly lowered her eyes downward and her shoulders tensed. The young doctor turned to see the man rush to his wife's side. Shido Kobayashi; Ayu's husband. The pinkette was getting a bad vibe from the man.

At first glance the man seemed worried about his wife and the scars she would have from now on; his behaviour was to be expected of course. But as Shizune instructed Shido to leave as they were still treating her, he refused at first but was finally convinced to wait in the family room. He gave his wife a small glare for a milli-second and left the room, but the nurses noticed it. Sakura took Shizune to the corner of the room while other nurses treated Ayu's burns.

"Did you notice Shizune?" They kept their voices down while looking back to check on Ayu.

"Yes, that look he gave her, he seemed quite reluctant to leave her alone with us".

"It's not just that"

Shizune looked at the young pinkette "Huh?" she had a concerned and serious look on her face.

"Even though we told him her attacker was just in A and E too he didn't react the way I expected him to. If the person who injured your loved one was in the other room you'd be furious. Some would even run out the room to go after the attacker, but he didn't even look angry… I mean yes, he looked shocked when I told him but, he also looked worried…"

Now Shizune was getting worried, she turned back and saw the other nurses were finished treating the burns, now seemed like a good time as any to speak to the woman, but it was going to be risky if her husband returned too quickly.

"I've got security keeping guard outside the attacker's room, I'll call some more for guard the doors here too- "

"Don't" Shizune's eyes widened at Sakura's response "If we do he'll suspect something, besides there's no proof of anything at the moment, right now we're just jumping to conclusions"

The older doctor calmed herself and nodded "You're right, I'll go speak with Mr Kobayashi to give you some time".

Sakura nodded; this was going to be tough. "Alright but be careful. Also if she's not busy can you please get Rin for me?"

Rin Nohara; head nurse and strangely enough married to an Uchiha; Obito Uchiha. If things at A and E became violent they luckily had quick connections with the police, although Sakura was hoping it wouldn't come to that "If what we think turns out to be true then I need someone with me as a witness to what she says. Let Dr Yakushi know of the situation too but tell him we can handle it for now".

"Very well, you be careful too Sakura, I'm not sure how long I can hold him. I'll start once Rin arrives"

"Thanks" This was it; it felt more like a mission for battle than simply asking questions to a patient, but this was an issue that had to be dealt with cautiously, especially with the fact that Ayu seemed to have kept from everyone, even her husband; she was pregnant.

 _ **An hour later…**_

Once Shizune entered the family room to speak with Shido, Sakura began her 'mission'. For her patient's safety and well-being, it was important for them to find the truth, even if their suspicions were wrong, at least it would put their minds at ease.

Rin lifted the cloth on Ayu's face to check her burns, the cloth covered her whole face but had holes for her eyes and mouth.

"Is… is it bad?" Ayu asked with a gentle but broken voice, almost afraid to ask but at the same time knowing the answer already. The burns will mark on her face and body forever.

Rin gave her a gentle smile, one that would always ease her patients "The swelling will go down and we have medical treatments that can ease the damage but I'm sure you are aware that there will be scars… ". Rin could see tears forming in Ayu's eyes. She quickly got a tissue to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry... Just rest for now. You've had a very traumatic day". Sakura approached them while looking through the papers one last time, there was no more time to be hesitant. It was now or never.

"Mrs Kobayashi, if you don't mind I have some questions that we need answers to" the woman frowned in confusion, she looked at Rin for a moment then back to Sakura, letting her continue "I couldn't help but notice the bruise marks on her neck, wrists and legs. Looking at them I'm guessing you've had them for a few days, possibly a week…"

Sakura noticed Ayu's head lowering, as if she knew what was coming, but she didn't say anything. "Can you tell me how you got those bruises?" Once again, Ayu said nothing and turned her eyes slightly away as she couldn't move her head. This was going to be tougher than they thought.

Rin and Sakura looked at each other, Rin nodded and spoke "Mrs Kobayashi, are you aware that you're pregnant?" It took a few seconds but the woman slowly nodded, Rin continued "Then we need to know what's caused those bruises on you. It could be something inside you that's causing the bruising and it could harm the baby… my colleague and I can tell the marks you have are not bruises you get from falling down the stairs or walking into something"

No response.

The head nurse sighed "Please, it's important that we know… Mrs Kobayashi". Still no response and time was running, there was no telling how long Shizune could hold Shido up.

Sakura really hated to push someone who was already in so much pain but they were running out of options. "Ayu…" The woman slowly turned her eyes back on Sakura. "Listen... I'm very concerned about those bruises… we have to ask… has your partner ever been violent with you?"

Her eyes widened and looked away. Bingo, but it wasn't enough; they needed vocal confirmation. "Ayu? Please talk to us… we need to know if you are being abused…"

Still no answer, Sakura was starting to get fed up and decided to get tougher. "Ayu" She spoke with a stronger but still gentle tone, but held Ayu's hand for comfort. "You need to tell us, because if he can do this to you, imagine what he could do to your baby"

Ayu's expression suddenly changed to horror, Sakura hated it "We can help you, we can make sure you're somewhere far away from him and safe. He would not know where you are nor have the right to see you or your child, but we can't help you unless you let us. I know he's your husband, but no one has the right to treat you this way…"

She felt Ayu's hand in hers holding hers tightly, her other hand gripped the blanket.

"Neither you nor your child deserve any of this" Sakura did her best not to let her voice crack to show emotion, she had to be professional. She felt Rin's hand on her shoulder and they both looked at Ayu whose shoulders were shaking, as if she was having an inner conflict with herself.

Rin spoke "If you want we can give you time, but please… let us help you, Mrs Kobayashi". No response, they looked at each other and nodded, it was all they could do. Sakura let go of Ayu's hand and placed gently on her stomach, as if reminding her of the baby. They turned around to leave her be.

"…I" It was quiet and cracked but they heard her voice, they turned back to see her gripping the bed sheet tightly, her head was on the side and her shoulders were shaking. Sakura walked back to her and gently touched her shoulder. Ayu lifted her head up, her tears soaked the material that was cooling her scars.

"I tried to leave…" she whispered "… I had a bag and everything… but he came home and… I think this is punishment"

Rin approached her "We can get you into a refuge and he wouldn't know where to find you. Will you let us help you?"

Sakura rubbed her back for reassurance; she responded with a nod. Rin quickly went to the phone in the room. "Ok, let's call upstairs where we can move her". This was it, everything was now in motion.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Rin hanged up her personal phone and hid it in her pocket, she turned back to Sakura, while she was checking her patient; the attacker. Although what he did was inexcusable and unacceptable, Sakura had a job to do and it was to treat him. Once she saw her colleague was off the phone she finished and walked to her.

"I've explained the situation with Obito, he said he's going to send some officers to the hospitals" she spoke with a hushed tone "Some will take over security as well".

Sakura nodded and was pleased with the police's help; it was good thing that Obito was a high ranked officer, although there were one or two faces the pinkette was hoping she wouldn't see, she shook those thoughts away as there were more important things to worry about.

"Good, Ayu is upstairs in a private medical room where she will be treated for her injuries. The rooms guarded too. She'll be scarred for the rest of her life…" She looked down as did Rin.

"That poor girl… I'm just glad she spoke up".

This wasn't the first time they had encountered a patient like Ayu Kobayashi; a girl or in some cases a child covered in bruises, cuts etc. clear signs of abuse, but never saying a word or a cry for help. Specific reasons always varied but it always came down to the same conclusion; fear. Fear of repercussions, fear of the unknown, a feeling which could take over and even destroy people. Sakura and everyone else here had seen it all too well, and sadly there wasn't much they could do until the victim speaks up, and it frustrated them.

Rin continued "I'm sure your talk about the baby brought her to her senses, but I wonder if her husband is aware of her pregnancy?" They thought back and had the same thought; judging by Shido's behaviour it was unlikely that he knew about the baby otherwise he would have mentioned it.

"If he- "

"DON'T GIMME THAT CRAP!"

Sakura and Rin looked outside the room to see Shido yelling at Shizune; time was up. They looked at each other and Rin placed her hand on her shoulder "I'll take care of this, you stay here". Sakura nodded and watched the head nurse leave the room to try and calm Shido down. She couldn't hear what Rin was saying to him but she could clearly hear him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND YOU WILL ANSWER! WHERE IS MY WIFE?!"

Sakura could feel her chest tightening at the scene before her outside, she could see Rin was talking to him as calmly as possible, but nothing was getting through to him. She slowly walked towards the door. Once he finds out that his wife had spoken about the abuse and is leaving him the pinkette expected Shido to yell even more or even attempted to hit Rin (Although she definitely wouldn't just stand by and watch, in fact; she'd probably hit him back despite putting her career on the line.

 _What do I do? What should I do? Huh?_

But instead Shido's tense shoulders fell, his demeanour changed; as if he had been told a family member had died, but his frown on his face never left. He then turned his face to Sakura who was by the door she was holding open, her heart felt like it had been stopped and her blood ran cold once again. She took a deep breath; making sure not to show any sign of hesitance or weakness. Rin looked at Sakura silently as if to say that was no point keeping the truth from him anymore.

"She is somewhere safe!"

Just as he was about to but in, Sakura continued; loudly but calmly. "She has informed us that you have been abusing her, and after examining her, the injuries on her body have confirmed those suspicions".

The veins on Shido's forehead grew thicker. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SHE'S LYING! SHE'S A CLUMSY- "

"MR KOBAYASHI!" Shido turned to Rin who got his attention "We get patients who are victims of abuse day in and day out. It is our job to look after them, and if they ask for help and protection then we shall do so. Your wife told us that you have been abusing her for a while and wishes to stay away from you"

Shido was silent and looked around and noticed everyone around was looking at him; patients, doctors, nurses, cleaners, everyone. He then looked down for a moment until he lifted his head up to look at Sakura, at least that's what it looked like to everyone apart from Sakura. He wasn't looking at her, but something else, something behind her, or someone. The cherry blossom looked behind her to see he was looking at the attacker. A thought suddenly hit her.

 _No! It can't be!_

Sakura slowly turned back to face the man "It was you wasn't it…". Rin, Shizune and the two security men looked at him in shock.

Shido kept his eyes on Sakura for a moment but then looked away and spoke quietly for the first time "I love her"

Sakura couldn't stop the huff of laughter coming out of her mouth "Love her? You ruined her life, you hired a drug addict to pour acid on her and make it look like an accident?!"

The man could feel the eyes around him judging him more. Rin stepped forward "Sakura eno-"

"SHE DROVE ME TO IT! She…. she pushed me too far, she knew I couldn't live without her!" his tough demeanour started to crack.

 _ **Buzz, buzz**_

He took his phone out of his pocket to see the text that just came through. It was a photo of Ayu; her scarred face from the attack, the attack he planned. Underneath the photo was a text:

 **You'll never see me or your baby again!**

The nurses noticed Shido's breathing increasing in pace, he looked back up "She's pregnant?" Sakura didn't think Ayu would ever tell him, guess she wanted payback for what he did to her.

She nodded "Yeah" _but you don't deserve to be a father._ Sakura wanted so much to say that to his face but she knew that would make things worse.

Shido clenched his phone and took a step towards Sakura while pointing at her threateningly "Where. Is. She?"

Sakura swallowed and stood her ground "Somewhere safe"

Within seconds, Shido's face filed with rage ran pushed Sakura to the side into the door. Rin yelled "Security!" as he ran passed her towards the acid attacker patient. He quickly knelt down for the man's bag and took a bottle out.

"What are you doing?! Put that down! Put tha-"

Rin and Shizune ran in but Shido charged towards them and grabbed the first person he could; Rin. "AHHHH! NO! NO!" He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her back, himself walking backwards to the end of the room. Everyone stopped as he lifted his other hand holding the bottle and lifted the lid open and kept it still next to Rin's face. Sakura took a few steps towards them. "STAY THERE! DON'T YOU MOVE!"

She and Shizune stood still, more security came in, including police officers. Sakura stretched her arm out to stop them. "Don't get any closer" The reports about the attack said the attacker disguised the acid in water bottles, this was bad.

The officers took out their guns as one of them spoke on his walkie talkie. "We have a hostage situation, requesting backup". Shido was getting angrier.

"NO BACKUP! IF I SEE ANYMORE OFFICERS, IF I ANY OF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP I'LL POUR THIS ON HER AND SHOVE IT DOWN HER THROAT!"

"NO! DON'T! NO!" Rin held onto the man's arm around her neck as she tried to control her panicked breathing. All the officers didn't move, they closed the doors behind them, so no one else could come in, but backup would soon arrive and wait outside the room.

"Shido… please calm down" Sakura spoke with a gentle tone while trying to stay calm herself, but she was shaking; her colleague, her friend was in danger.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DROP YOUR WEAPONS! NOW!" The officers looked at each other and then at Sakura who was looking back; nodding at them to do what he said. They slowly placed their weapons on the ground and stood of straight. Sakura looked at Rin worryingly.

"She's pregnant with my baby, you know that? You knew… you all knew, well, you're gonna tell me where she is NOW!" he tightened his grip on Rin, making everyone panic as she winched in pain.

Sakura took and step but paused when Shido faced her again. She lifted her arms up as if to calm him down. "Please, you don't need to do this, Shido… listen to me, just let her go"

"Shut up!"

It was getting more difficult to stay calm. Sakura would never forgive herself if something happened to Rin "Shido please, let her go" She spoke slower.

Shido noticed more policemen outside and the officers inside the room moving closer. He took a step back and pulled Rin with him "TELL THEM TO STAY WHERE THEY ARE!"

Sakura looked back to see the officers. "Ok, stay back, everybody stay back! Ok?" Everyone stood still. She spoke slower and put her hands together "No one's going to move… now Shido… I am _begging_ you, please, don't hurt her… she doesn't deserve this, nobody does- "

"You drew me to do this just like Ayu did! I didn't hurt her; she gave me no choice!" tears fell down Shido's face.

"You _have_ a choice; I promise you tha- "

"You turned the woman I love against me!" He moved the bottle closer to Rin. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Sakura felt scared but numb, she lowered her hands to the side and moved closer to them and stopped. She kept eye contact with Shido.

"Give her to me then… I did it, not Rin…" Everyone looked at her, wondering what she was up to. Rin could see her colleagues' eyes; full of seriousness and fear. Sakura didn't dare blink, if she did, the tears would fall.

"Shido, please… do it to me…"

Shizune looked at Sakura in shock. _What is she saying?!_

Shido looked at the pinkette, he felt himself losing the strength to fight back, for only a few seconds. He looked towards Rin and squeezed the bottle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The room was filled with Rin's scream. The security and police charged at Shido and separated him from Rin. Sakura instantly ran to Rin who was on the floor with an officer along with Shizune.

"Oh my god Rin!"

"Rin! Rin!"

It's-it's ok, I'm fine! It's water, it's just water!" Sakura and Shizune touched the liquid on her face. It was true; the water bottle really was filled with just water, which made them question why the man had a water bottle with no sign showing it was just inside. He was most likely going to use the acid on himself, or because he was a drug addict he wasn't thinking clearly.

More officers ran in to help. Shido was being held down on the ground with several people on him, he was struggling and yelling. "GET OFF ME! SHE MADE ME DO IT! SHE MADE ME DO IT!".

Sakura and Shizune helped Rin stand up; she was still in shock and rubbing her neck from being held there so long. They watched the officers taking Shido away, but not without the man giving Sakura a death glare.

"This is all your fault… you'll pay"

Sakura wanted to punch the guy just to shut him up. Shido struggled more; trying to get to the girls "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID- AH! ". His body spasmed and then fell; the policemen holding him kept their hold on him as he slowly slouched towards to ground.

As his body fell Sakura could see behind him. He was tasered by two officers behind him; one of them she recognised. One had an eye patch over his right eye with the right side of his face scarred; Obito Uchiha? The other was…

"Fugaku… Uchiha" She whispered.

 _ **Sometime later…**_

It was now late into the night; in fact, it was closer to morning. Sakura was exhausted; after the incident she had to give a report to the police, write a report to Kabuto and her superiors and have a one-to-one meeting with Tsunade over the phone about what had happened. And that was on top of taking care of her other patients still. She couldn't believe Fugaku was there, but of course it should have been expected, there were quite a few policemen called in after all.

It was now 5:30am Sakura was finally allowed to finish her shift, but she went to Rin's office to check up on her. Although Shizune insisted she'd be checked up Rin refused as it was only water that spilt on her, and her neck was better too.

Just as she was about to knock on the door she looked through the gap between the blinds and saw Rin talking to Obito. She smiled as she saw Rin smile; she was going to be ok. She turned around and leave them be.

 _ **In Rin's office…**_

Obito held Rin's hands tightly; when he saw that she was a hostage he had never been so terrified in his life.

"Damnit, it felt like I lost half my life span when he poured… I thought for sure it was- ". He felt his wife place her hands on his face. The right side of his face was scarred, both of them still remember that day. They were 12 years old and Obito was in a car accident. The damage to the side of his face was so bad he lost an eye. Rin was so upset the first time she saw him after that, but she was grateful that he was still alive.

The pair had been childhood sweethearts, even though for years Obito believed Rin was in love with their friend Kakashi. Obito was so happy when Rin took his hand in marriage, although there was fear that the Uchiha would rebel since it wasn't an arranged marriage, it seemed Obito was a black sheep after the accident and took several tries to be accepted into the police force. But after years of hard work, he finally earned their respect, but not that he cared; as long as he had his amazing wife Rin by his side, he was the happiest man in the world.

"But it wasn't, it was just water… I'm ok Obito. I promise" She smiled at him, his scarred face never scared her, he was still her Obito.

"I know… It's just, the thought of you being scared as well… " Obito placed his hands over hers; feeling her warmth.

"Well… would you love me less if I was? We could even match hehe" she laughed; trying to lighten the mood. Obito let go of her hands and placed his hands on her jaw line, where her neck connected to her head, and gently pulled her in for a loving kiss. Rin could feel his love, it was still so strong, so sweet and loving. It always helped her remember how much she loved him back.

They slowly parted and Obito whispered "I will never stop loving you, even if you were scarred, but I'd rather be the one who gets all the scars for the both of us. After all, you have such beautiful skin Rin, you are so beautiful". He kissed her neck, making her sigh as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Obito" She whispered; she closed her eyes, trying to hide her happy tears. She had heard Sakura and Itachi's situation; Sakura came to her a few times for advice as she was with an Uchiha as well. she was glad everything was sorted out in the end and hoped that their luck continued and that their love would be filled with as much happiness and strength as it was between her and Obito.

 _ **Outside the hospital…**_

Sakura yawned and looked up at the sky; it was still dark, but the sky was a very dark blue, meaning it would be dawn soon. She texted Itachi she was on her way back. She wanted to tell him what happened but decided to wait to tell him in person, she knew if she told him over a text or call he would drop everything and be there faster than she could put her phone away.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her temple, she had been feeling a headache building for the last few hours and now her stomach was hurting, she didn't get the chance to eat hardly anything during her shift.

 _I'll get something to eat on the way home…_

"Miss Haruno"

Sakura stopped and turned to her left where she heard her name being called out. Fugaku was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The pinkette couldn't help but mentally panic, what did he want? He uncrossed his arms and approached her.

"Have you just finished your shift?" Sakura blinked feeling confused, but decided to go along with it.

"Errr, yeah… I started at lunch time yesterday and I'm exhausted…" She felt silly talking about the length of her shift, she hated turning into a chattering monkey when she was nervous. "H-how about you? Have you finished?" _why am I even asking?_

Fugaku nodded, his emotionless expression not changing "Yes, I was supposed to finish earlier but thanks to that incident I had to deal with that". Both of them went silent; replaying the incident in their minds. Sakura just wanted to leave but didn't want to be rude, even if it was her boyfriend's father who broke them up.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Sakura looked up to face him "Huh? Oh um no, I was just about to get something".

Fugaku stood beside her "So was I, how about we go and get some coffee and breakfast, I'll pay".

This was completely unexpected, Sakura didn't know whether to feel shocked, suspicious or pleased. She was only pleased that she could save herself some money on food. She nodded "O-ok".

She walked beside him but a step behind, as if she was keeping her guard up. Fugaku kept his focus on the path ahead and spoke. What he said next once again took the girl off guard "I wanted to have a chat with you… about everything… if that's alright".

"…o… k"

 _What's going on? Why does he want to talk to me now? Damn I hope this headache goes away soon…_

* * *

 _ **Oooooooooooh! What's gonna happen? The incident, I got the idea from watching a drama and the story I thought would fit in well in this chapter, it's not random as you will find out soon. Thank you so much for your patience. For those of you who read Akatsuki x Sakura there is a new chapter coming soon! I was hoping to finish it before going to Katsucon but sadly I ran out of time, so I'll work on it when I get home. Now to go to Katsucon! You might have to wait a while again, which is why I made this chapter longer, but hopefully it will be worth it. See ya soon!**_


End file.
